I'm your WHAT!
by Jesusfreak15
Summary: Who is Emily really? and who in the world is her mother any how? Can she keep her friends safe while avoiding the ultmet future for ever? or is she just going to run?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Escape!

WHAT'S UP MA PEEPS! Name's Emily! You know just your advrage 5'7.5 15 year old sort blond hair no where near as short as Amara's but hey it's short enough to be a annoying problem during Marching band season. Enough said. And of course as you might expect of a classic blond I got blue orbs of eyes. Thankfully I keep them guarded like I guard my best friends!

"EMILY!" I hear a voice scream running up the steps to my apartment. I look up from my Manga just in time to see a blond head with a red bow in her hair running right at me ready to tackle me, and tackle she did! "Hey Minako Onee-chan. What's up?" I grunt out after getting gut checked. "they finally broke... my parent's I mean. They finally broke there getting a divorce!" Mina said while soaking my shirt with her tears. "s-so who you gonna live with then your mom or dad?" I asked confused. "well uh.. neither I was sorta planing on living with you I mean if that's alright with you." she replied trying to gain control of her self. "psh sure pal! You know you don't have to ask. SIDES THOSE TWO IDIOTS AREN'T HEAR ANY WAY!" I shrugged referring to my parents (as in the two idiots). Then of course she broke out crying again saying,"thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Over and over again which was getting muffled by my soaked shirt. "no problem... now go get in the shower you smell like Gym class." I said referring to the sweaty smell from Volly ball practice. "It's Volly ball practice! Thank you very much!" she stated sounding offended. "what ever I'll take ya out shopping tomorrow and we can raid your old room for stuff you still wanna keep before your parents even touch it. As in Siege and Sailor V style!" I shrugged going back to my Manga. "OH MY GOSH YOU ARE THE BEST IMOTO EVER!" Mina shouted hugging me half to death in a heart beat. "I know. And your the best Onee-chan ever duh!" I shrugged like it was nothing. "I swear you rock!" she said still squeezing me half to death. "that's what you always say. Now if I'm correct your gonna want some food before our little mission eh?" I asked. "OH HEACK YA!" she stated. "alright... I'll go get something a cooking" I shrugged getting up and putting the Manga on my book shelf to finish later.

A good half hour later Dinner was underway and the blond bomb shell was out of the shower and flicked on the TV totally feeling at home. Not like she would at her parents house. I already knew that she just tried to avoid it by staying peppy and cherry until she couldn't handle it any more and break down, that's where I come in no I'm not her actual sister but I sure act like family way better than her parents ever could. Or well my jerk of parents as well. Last year I had had it and in a way 'divorced' my parents before they divorced each other. Now the only family I have is my best friend Aino-Minako the soon to be pop idol you know once we're out of high school and every thing. Not only is she going to be a pop idol but she's also Sailor V, I on the other hand am her partner in crime busting! THE BLUE SIEGE! Here's the irony when I'm in my siege form I have bangs with blue in them in my natural form I still have them! PEOPLE THINK I DYE THEM TO LOOK LIKE THE BLUE SIEGE! THEY THINK I'M A WANNA BE! Heck no I'm not one and Mina isn't a Sailor V wanna be either SHE IS SAILOR V FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Any how Mina was channel surfing when I came in with a Chicago style deep dish pizza! "Hope ya like American!" I laughed handing her a slice of pizza. "HOLY WHAT IS THIS!" Mina said shocked looking at the pizza with the sauce on top and all of the layers under it. "dude it's deep dish pizza! It's American for AWESOME! You know if ya ask me." I shrugged laughing like it was no big deal. "alright if you say so. But if I get food poisoning I'm blaming you." Mina stated. "alright what ever." I said with a mouth full of pizza and taking the remote and flipping it over to Netflix. "alright but it's on your head." she grumbled. "ya what ever. Hey you wanna watch 'the pirates who don't do any thing' movie? You know the Veggie tales guys?" I asked. "do you even have to ask dude? I loved them since you showed me them when we were five!" Mina replied. "True...TO THE PIRATES!" I said starting up the movie. "Nerd." Mina laughed. "dork." I replied. "Otaku." Mina said rolling her eyes. "and proud of it Onee-chan." I chuckled with my classic if not dorky smirk.

After the movie and dinner I transformed into the blue siege and she transformed into Sailor V and we headed off. THANK GOODNESS FOR WINDOWS!

A good two hours later we had raided her room to the point where it was the mattress on the bed the box spring and the thing that held it up along with an empty closet, empty drawers nothing left on her little vanity thing and an empty desk... oh ya and the carpet on the floor along with the walls. "Geese Minako 0nee-chan did you have to bring every thing?" I said carrying just about every thing heavy. "well sorry you said to bring all of the important stuff. And I did as I was told." Sailor V shrugged. "when I said that I didn't mean every thing!" I groaned on the roof top ride back to the apartment. "well don't worry Emmy at least I didn't bring the house and kick my parents out!" Mina laughed. "true." I shrugged as best as I could under the weight of the boxes and Minako on top of the boxes carrying a single picture frame of us from kindergarten. "Remind me why your up there in the first place? I thought Sailor V was suppose to be brave,strong, tough and over all cute not a lazy bump on a log."I groaned out as I kept on jumping to the apartment. "oh don't worry twinkle toes we're almost there. We got about a block left to go." she shrugged like it was no big deal spotting my apartment building that was about a block away. "you know... in hindsight maybe deep dish wasn't the way to go tonight!" I groaned out in utter Siege pain. I mean carrying all of these boxes not a problem. Carrying my Onee-chan not a problem BUT THE TWO OF THEM COMBINED IS HARD! And believe me when your carrying basically every thing that Minako has ever owned it's pretty darn tough. 'oh my gosh I so need to work out more! This is killing my back! Oh my gosh I just sounded like an old person! EW I DON'T WANNA BE OLD!' I thought in utter pain.

"FINALLY!" I said dropping all of Minako's stuff on to the ground in her new room. "hey dude turn on the light will ya?" I asked her. "ya sure... hey it's not working!" Mina groaned. "hang on. I'll go get a new light bulb but I could have sworn I changed it just last week when I was painting it!" I said confused walking out of there to switch out the light bulbs. When the light's still didn't turn on I figured it was the electrical wires and all of that jazz. "just do me a favor and catch all of the stuff that I toss at ya okay. It shouldn't be that hard sides none of it's really heavy any how." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "says the one standing on the ceiling up side down with a flash light in her mouth." Mina said looking up to where I was. "well sorry it's the best way for me to work. "I shrugged. "eh true." Mina shrugged.

"Excuse me ladies but do either of you know where I can find a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes that goes by the name of Emily?" some one in a sailor suit who was quite older than the two of us though she didn't look like it but she was asked. I looked down and said, "Uh my name's Emily." "well could you come down for a moment and answer a few questions?" she asked. "sure." I said spitting out the flash light and shoving it in my back pocket before jumping down and flipping in mid air to land on my feet. "balance check..." the one chick said under her breath.

"Okay so before we start this I want to know who you are why your here." I stated a bit suspicious. "My name is Sailor Mercury, and I am collecting data on you for your actual mother so she can find you quicker because it has taken us ten years and counting to actually find you so first of all please do me a favor and act natural as I take these pictures of you if you wouldn't mind. Oh and by the way feel free to make any silly or smiley faces all you want. It'll make it a lot easier on us. "Okay hang on hope ya don't mind but I'm only half of the terrible two some. So some of em MUST have my ditzy pal Minako in them." I explained. "alright." she shrugged. "okay thanks... YO MINA GET YOUR LIGHT SABER!" I stated and shouted down the hall way. "OK!" she replied happy as ever to get to play with her toy. I pulled out my Darth Vader helmet shoved it on but kept the face thing up. After a few of those I snapped my fingers so that I was in my Marching band Uniform with my hair up and every thing. I shoved the shakoe on Mina's head over one eye and she gave her V for victory sign and I just had a sly grin on my face. A few of those later and we were being total dorks like pics from 'Charlies angels', 'the pirates who don't do any thing' and a whole lot of other stuff until she finally told me to just Smile like I would for a school picture. I did as I was told and that was that. After that I had to answer a few question's like how old I was, how tall I was, my favorite color, favorite class in school all of that stuff.

~ Some where in the future~

"Venus! We have the information!" Mercury said running down the hall way to catch up with the Blond queen and scout of Venus. "Lay it on me pal!" she replied. "well first of all her name is Emily, she has your hair color and your eye color, she is five feet seven inches, her favorite color is blue, her favorite classes in school are band and Art. That and she plans on being the Lead guitarist for her best friend when she form's a band and might form her own when she finds her Siege friends from the past. She has some of her memories back just not all of them. She said they are mostly hazy and she's fifteen. But that is a good start if you ask me." Mercury stated. "very good progress. Wow has it really been that long?" Venus said more to her self than any one else. "yes it has and would you like to see the pictures of her?" Mercury asked. "yes please Mercury." Venus replied. Mercury handed over the pictures and the first one was me in a Darth Vader helmet with Mina looking like a really annoyed Luke sky-walker. As in Mina was on her knees with the most annoyed look she could muster and I had my arms resting on her head with the dorkiest grin ever on my face with the face thing up. And so on and so forth so basically she laughed at every one of them then the school picture looking one just stuck out to her. I had a calm relaxed smile on my face were you saw my upper teeth and apparently my dimples and well my eyes had the most happiest look ever in them. "oh my word..."Venus said in shock. "i-is something wrong?" Mercury asked worried. "she's just the way I remember her from so long ago." Venus said just about to cry while she pulled out a old looking baby picture. "V-Venus!" Mercury said in shock afraid that her boss might cry. "Mercury... you finally found one of my twins." Venus said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

~ back with Mina and I~

"Dude I found the problem." I stated as the sun came up through the curtains over the windows. "well what is it? We only have a hour before school starts." Mina stated. "ya I know... a wire got loose." I stated with my tools at hand and fixing it. "well that might explain it." Mina shrugged tossing me the light bulb after I got every thing screwed back into the ceiling. "ya, now turn on the light." I agreed. "okay." she shrugged turning it on. "Huston, mission complete, heading home now." I stated for some odd reason. "good now get your uniform on AND LET'S GET GOING TO SCHOOL WE ONLY GOT FIFTEEN MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!" Mina shouted at me. "AH CHEESE!" I shouted jumping down and running out of there to get ready for school.

~After school~

"dude why do teachers have to be so harsh about falling asleep in class!" I groaned annoyed. "well it was the tenth time this month you know." Mina stated as we sat in one of the booths at her favorite arcade/ restaurant place. "ya I know but it's still harsh." I groaned slamming my head into the table. "Emmy chill out we're both going to have Saturday detention remember?" Mina asked. "true." I grumbled annoyed. "so remind me... why in the world are you still an eighth grader?" Mina asked. "because Onee-chan I got held back a grade in the third grade!" I grumbled. "oh ya..." Mina said having a blond moment. "REI WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!" some blond haired girl with buns in her hair shirked from across the restaurant. "WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE IF YOU WEREN'T SO CHILDISH!" some chick with black hair shouted back. Mina turned her head in amusement I just kept on slamming my head into the table. "so Girls what can I get for ya?" Andrew asked. "the usual."I growled still annoyed by the two fighting girls from across the restaurant. "usual please." Mina replied. "alright I'll be right back." he stated trying not to laugh at my usual grumpy attitude. 'That is so like her! How Mina ever got a friend like her is WAYYY beyond me.' he thought laughing to himself.

"REIII-CHAN YOUR SO MEAN!" the same blond chick shouted again. Before the other one could utter a single word I stormed over there ready to kick their butts for being so darn loud. "Excuse me Blondie..." I started. "My name is Serena." she said butting in. "ya what ever would you and your friend here stop being so loud. And if you are going to be so darn loud please have your little shouting contest some where like the great out doors. Some customers like to actually hang out in a calm place after school before a Saturday detention." I stated. "oh sorry I didn't realize we were being so loud." she replied sheepishly. "ya what ever just please don't let that happen again and we won't have any issues. We clear?" I replied cracking my knuckles. "crystal." She said before I left. "good. Have a nice day girls and stay out of trouble." I said walking off back to where Mina was.

"wow never seen you so calm when talking to some one of that level of loudness. It's gotta be the Mountain dew I swear it is!" Mina stated mostly talking to her self at the end. "what ever just finish up your drink and let's get outta here. Remember I promised you I would let you go shopping." I groaned slamming my head on the table again after downing all of my Mountain dew. "YAY!" Mina squealed like a little five year old girl. "wake me up when this night mare is over!" I groaned as she dragged me out of the doors and to the shopping district.

Three hours of shopping later and fifteen pounds of stuff we were back at my apartment. "I swear you are a shop-aholic!" I groaned annoyed flopping down on the couch after dropping all of her stuff that she forced me to carry in her room. "ya I know." she shrugged. "dude you need help!" I groaned. Before she could answer my phone went off

_ I! I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! IT'S HIDING IN THE DARK IT'S TEETH ARE RAZOR SHARP!_

"Yo you got Emily." I said answering my phone. "hey Emily it's judge Rick." the person on the other end replied. "oh hey what's up man?" I replied. "oh nothing just checking up on the number one fruit loop in the world." he shrugged. "ya well dude nothing bad has happened they haven't even come any where near me in the past year so it's all good." I shrugged. "Okay just making sure. I know how stealthy they can be." he replied shrugging on the other end. "ya what ever man... look you just enjoy your day off okay!" I said annoyed. "okay sorry." he replied and I could literally hear him shrinking down in his chair. "what ever man I'm just saying you over work your self like... all of the time. And remind me when was the last time you took a day off? OH YA TEN YEARS AGO! NOW GO AND ENJOY YOUR DANG DAY OF RELAXING BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" I shouted 'convincing' him to relax. By Convincing I mean threaten him until he agreed. "y-yes ma'am!" he replied worried and having a total sweat drop moment! "GOOD! NOW GO TO THE BEACH OR DO SOMETHING RELAXING AND I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO HEAR A CALL FROM YOU ABOUT MY SITUATION BEAUSE I'M PERFECTLY FINE! AND THAT IS AN ORDER!" I shouted into the phone as my good by. "I love how demanding you can be little sis!" Mina said laughing her head off. "oh why thank you." I laughed smacking her a high five. "ya no problem NOW WHO'S UP FOR SOME VIDEO GAMES!" Mina shouted. "YOUR ON!" I replied. Being who we were we were up way past midnight and crashed where we sat. I crashed sitting upside down on the couch with the controller in my right hand and a empty bottle of Mountain dew in the other. Mina on the other hand crashed sideways on the floor with the controller in her left hand and a bottle of Pepsi in her other hand. Here's the irony...I'M THE LEFTY HERE! Don't ask me how that works because I don't know.

A few hours later when the blond queen of Venus her self snuck into my apartment... ~her P.O.V~

I snuck into my daughter's trashed apartment to find junk lying all over the floor just like my room was when I was her age go figure huh? 'yeash looks like they had a two person party in here!' I thought laughing to my self as I saw them where they had fallen asleep. Emily was upside down with mountain dew in one hand and the controller in the other. My self of this time had a Pepsi in one hand and the other controller in the other hand. Deciding that where they were for the night wasn't a good thing I picked up my self from this time placed her I mean me in her er my room (I guess). Then proceeded to do so to Emily. Only problem was she refused to let go of the controller. It took me about five tries but I pulled it out. 'now for that Mountain dew bottle -_-' I thought annoyed. Surprisingly enough the Mountain dew bottle just slipped right out of her hand with ease. 'wow.' I thought shocked. I picked her up off of the couch and easily carried her to her room. I swear over half of her body composition is pure mussel! At least eighty percent! 'man she sure works out a ton!' I thought looking around her room to find almost every punching bag placed around there... destroyed. 'either that or she has anger issues.' I thought again. Being the mother that I was I just kissed the top of her head and screwed up her hair simply saying, "night my crazy pyromaniac." I could have sworn she curled up into a ball when she rolled over hugging her teddy bear. 'WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE! UGH! IT'S SO PAINFUL TO NOT SEE THAT FACE EVERY DAY!' I thought annoyed. 'because she's your daughter.' a voice in the back of my head said. 'oh quiet you!' I replied irritated as I left back to my own time.

"And how is Emmy?" Malachite asked hugging me from behind. "well let's just say I found her asleep on the couch in her apartment upside down with a empty bottle of Mountain dew in one hand and a video game controller in the other. Where as to my self from that time was on the floor on her side with a empty Pepsi bottle in one hand and a video game controller in the other. So I just brought them to their rooms." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "by rooms you mean?" Malachite asked. "remember the time that I told you about the first night I moved in with my best friend? Ya it was that night that I had finally got some sleep considering the first night we both didn't get any sleep." I shrugged. "oh ya now I remember that. Look just do me a favor and go to sleep you look exhausted." he said annoyed. "yes mother." I replied sarcastically rolling my eyes walking out of his grip.

The next morning ~my (Emily) P.O.V~

I woke up the next morning some how ending up in my bed. 'hey how did I end up in here? Eh must have been sleep walkin' again.' I thought waking up at like nine on this morning. "ugh to early!" I grumbled getting out of my cozy bed and closing the blinds and crashing for another two hours like my fruit loop of a friend in the next room over.

A.N wow short chapter eh I've written shorter. Stay tuned for chapter two. SO PEACE OUT MA PEEPS!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The past can be such a pain

One night while Sailor V and I were out on patrol we got this gut feeling that some one was in trouble so we went to the source. Sure enough four girls in sailor uniforms were trapped inside of the dome thing. V forced me to stay back and stand guard which I really hated! 'for your own good my butt!' I thought annoyed. "Art do me a favor and introduce your self to them before Luna your past_ girlfriend_ get's ticked off at you for hiding!" I said teasing Artemis. "oh be quiet siege!" he grumbled annoyed. "your such a funny cat!" I said rolling my eyes sarcastically. "ya what ever! I should probably do that." he grumbled stalking off to find a tire some where to land on.

Soon enough Sailor V was not Sailor V any more but my long awaited best friend who I thought would never return SAILOR VENUS! After she came back I just had to slap her a high five and a quick hug because let's face it with friends like mine you never know when they're going to be back. "bout time Venus came back." I laughed as she hugged me half to death with some of her memories coming back. "is that the thanks I get for saving your hind end from constant interviews last week?" she replied smacking me on the arm like an older sister. "oh can it smart one you know they were after a sailor V interview to ya know!" I replied smacking her on the arm also. "what ever let's just get going before they get suspicious." she grumbled roof hopping away. "HEY WAIT UP DUDE!" I shouted. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN COPPER!" Venus shouted like she was running from the police. "HEY WATCH IT OR YOU MIGHT BE THE ONE RUNNING IN THE SPARKLE RAMPAGE TOMORROW AT THE HOSPITAL!" I shouted. "oh ya that is tomorrow." Venus said having a classic Venus moment. "NO DIP SHERLOCK!" I replied. "CAN IT WATSON!" she replied. "correction your future husband is Watson not me." I replied. "well until that happens your my Watson default." she replied. "thanks a lot love you two Onee-chan." I said sarcastically. "shut up Imoto." she replied laughing.

On Monday right before school got out we were debating on skipping fifth hour to go on a sparkle rampage and boost every ones spirits on this dreary Monday. Which we did and didn't get busted (for once in a life time) for it. So after school she dragged me along to meet her long awaited teem mates at some shrine place thing. Of course we were arguing on the whole 'stand guard' issues from Saturday night's encounter. "for the last time I did that like fifty zillion times this year! IT'S YOUR TURN NEXT TIME!" I shouted at her. "NO I STOOD GUARD FIFTY ZILLION TIMES THIS YEAR SO IT WAS YOUR TURN TO STAND GUARD!" she shouted. "YOURS!" I screamed. "YOURS!" she screamed back. "STOP FIGHTING!" Artemis shouted. "she started it." we both said at the same time one pointing at the other. We both were really annoyed by Artemis at this point. He tried to say something but then got caught by non other than me at his kitty cat throat. "SHUT UP CAN'T YOU SEE WERE TRYING TO HAVE A DISCUSSION OVER HERE!" I shouted blasting his fur back. "s-sorry." he sutured out while being chocked half to death by a very angry Emily as in me! "uh.. can we help you two?" A black haired girl asked curious. "oh come now Mars it's me Venus. Man you think you know a person from the past and they just come out confused by you. Insulting isn't it Emmy?" Mina replied smacking me on the back in order to let Artemis go. I think under that white fur of his his face was blue. I only know that because I thought I saw a tint of blue in his fur. "huh what? Y-ya what ever."I said completely oblivious. "and our teacher calls me a blond." Mina grumbled. "Reality check dude your not the one who want's to dye her hair!" I replied. "aww but it's so cute the way it is." Mina replied. "News flash pal... IT'S YOUR HAIR COLOR!" I stated. "says the one with blue highlights in the bangs." Mina said just giving me that knowing look. "FOR THE LAST TIME THEY ARE NATURAL!" I stated annoyed about to force my self to run into a flag pole. Mina sensing a dreaded feeling of de ja vu grabbed my arm and yanked me backwards. "DUDE!" I growled regaining my balance only a split second before I crashed onto the ground and ultimately pushed my self off by my hands to stand up again. "sorry Did ja fu hit me." she shrugged. "dude you clearly mean DE ja VU hit you." I stated fixing her statement like I always did. "ya what ever that is. "she shrugged. "oy ve! And you call me the dumb dumb!" I groaned. "yes now... DUMB DUMB GIVE ME GUM GUM!" Mina stated like that one face from 'Night at the museum'. "FINE! Here." I grumbled shoving a pack of gum into her hand. "thank you dumb dumb." she said reaching up to pat me on the head. "don't mention it." I growled.

"well it seems that the Blue Siege hasn't changed much huh? By the way where were you Saturday night? Don't you usually fight side by side with Venus or Sailor V?" a little black cat with a crescent spot on her forehead asked. "hi Luna what's up you goofy kitty!" I laughed picking her up and scratching her behind the ears. "eh not much but you still need to answer the question Siege." she stated. "one my civilian name is Emily only call me Blue Siege when I'm like in my Siege form and two... ya not much has changed. Three I was standing guard for Blondie over here. And ya we do and occasionally fight with each other until the Monster dies of utter laughter." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "oh ya guys one where is the other blond? And two do me a huge favor and quickly introduce your selves to my B.F.F here.. I had her stand guard Saturday so you know." Mina stated. "Serena's probably running late or has a detention... again." Luna shrugged. "does that always happen?" I replied. "pretty much." Luna shrugged. 'sounds like nothing's really changed with her then eh?' I thought laughing to my self. "any how I'm Rei, this is Lita, and Ami." the one with the black hair stated pointing at tall (like my height) brunet and a shorter girl with blue hair. "Hi it's nice to meet ya!" the tall brunet stated (Lita). "h-hello." the shorter blue haired one said shyly (Ami). "hey name's Emily." I replied. "uh guys I would hate to ruin the fun but I think there's something going down at the tower." Mina stated. " Okay see ya guys there." I stated jumping up onto the railing and sliding down it out of sight. " I swear that girl is so darn fast!" Mina grumbled going Sailor Venus mode. "s-she didn't even transform!" Rei said shocked. "oh please when your her you don't have to not until you manage to reach the seen of the crime. You know only if she feels like it she will some times she'll transform when no one's around while in motion with out saying a single word. She's just a few cockroaches short of a flee." Mina shrugged totally screwing up the old saying. "i think you mean few coconuts short of a tree Mina. Not flee." Artemis groaned. "what's the difference?" Mina asked. "I'm not going to even say it!" Artemis groaned. "say what?" Mina asked totally lost. "NOTHING! J-just go and help your best friend before she set's any thing on fire." Artemis groaned feelin' a sweat drop coming on. "she can't be half as bad as Mars... is she?" Luna asked scared to know. "do you remember her past self? Because she's worse than that and basically just as bad as Mars. Or in easier terms. Those two could set a whole town or content on fire if they felt like it." Artemis groaned. "your kidding me right?" Luna asked shell shocked. "no I am not. When Mars get's all of her memories let's just say that those two are going to have a lot of fun playing with fire in side of and out side of battle. Besides Venus,Mars and The Blue Siege in the past were the trouble some trio! And the best of friends that could last more than one life time! If not a thousand!" Artemis shrugged. "dude you make it sound like your bragging or something about me, Rei-chan and Emily and yet you always disapproved of our antics after they were done and Luna got mad at us during the Scheming phase! She was such a stickler for the rules back then." Mina grumbled. "Don't you have a world to save?" Luna questioned obviously annoyed. "ya ya what ever." Mina stated mumbling on about something that they couldn't hear as she walked off as sailor Venus and the others transformed and charged after her.

"SIEGE!" Mina shouted pounding up the steps. "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GUYS GOT HERE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" I shouted back. "sorry Luna and Artemis wouldn't shut up." Mina shrugged. "Go figure." I said rolling my eyes like it was an every day occurrence. "pft cats..." Mina mumbled under her breath as Luna and Artemis shared the same insulted look. "I know how ya feel that's why I prefer dogs. The big one's not the little yipers that are afraid of a running leaf. You know the big ones that are sweet tempered and don't have that 'I'm the boss and your not' attitude. You know like German shepherds,Alaskan malamutes, and Siberian huskies." I shrugged. "ya I know you dog lover! Sides any thing that jumps when it barks is not a dog. Any thing that is afraid of a running leaf is not a dog. Any thing that you can easily drop-kick over the fence is not a dog that is a barking rat." Mina said stating one of Jeff Dunham's lines from one of his shows out in the U.S. "yes indeed it is." I agreed. Mina and I both kicked in the doors at the worst possible time Serena's boy toy T. M (tuxedo mask) got shot by some spear thing Serena was in her Sailor moon mode and well transforming into Princess Serena. I watched silently as the scouts all got some of their memories back. Serena just so happened to have passed out from over load of memories as she turned from Sailor Moon to the Princess and back.

While the scouts were talking about over loading her brain and all I was looking for a way out of that stupid building. No I wasn't using Mercury's computer.. I SWEAR I WASN'T! For some odd reason Mars chose then to run up to me and jump on my back like in the past and tackle me into a hug. "EMILY-IMOTO I FINALLY REMEMBER YOU DUDE!" Mars shouted hugging me piggy-back style. "it's 'bout time Rei-Oneechan!" I replied rolling my eyes. "so I take it that the Terrible trio is back for good then eh?" Mars asked. "yes... yes we are. HEY MINAKO-ONEECHAN THE TRRIBLE TRIO IS BACK! REI FINALLY REMEBERED IT ALL!" I shouted across the room only to be tackle by the blond from the front with Rei still on my back. "FINALLY!" Mina shouted running up to me and hugging me from the front. "you guys do realize that your basically turning me into a Emily sandwich right?" I asked suspiciously. "ya we know." they shrugged. "thanks a lot Onee-chan's..." I mumbled under my breath. "you say that like it's a _bad_ thing." Mina said using emphasis on the word bad. "knowing you two it is." I grumbled. "so what's your latest scheme? You know as our come back?"Rei asked with a smirk resting her chin on my stinking shoulder while she was still on my back. "Let's just say that it involves Artemis and a Baby kangaroo costume!" I said with a evil looking smirk crossing my face. "and here comes the horns." Mina mumbled as Rei pulled up small chunks of my hair to look like little horns on my head. "I kinda figured that would happen!" I laughed. "well what did you expect from us eh?" Rei asked totally teasing me. "Just you two wait I'll get ya back real good in Michigan!" I said with a smirk. "wait we're going to Michigan over the summer?" Rei asked confused. "yep!" I laughed. "hmm I've never been to the U.S.A is it nice? Any hurricanes,Tornadoes, Tsunami's any of that?" Rei asked totally curious. "well let's see here. Hurricanes mostly occur in the southern states like Florida,Louisiana, and some other states and Tornadoes don't really happen much out side of 'tornado ally' which Michigan is not part of, and I don't really remember any Tsunami's in the U.S. So ya But the worst you REALLY have to worry about is a really bad thunder/rain storm that can knock the power out, and the occasional wind storm. But be ware the weather can be a bit 'bipolar' in a since because one day it can be bright and sunny the next cold and rainy. Oh ya and you don't really have to worry much about Blizzards in the middle of summer I don't really think that happens. Unless if you count the time that I came back from Arizona during spring Break and it was snowing. Now that was awesome!" I explained. "wow... strange state." Rei said more to her self than any one else. "ya well don't go insulting the state that I lived in for the first like five years of my life! I love that state! And by the way... MICHIGAN WOLVERIENS KICK TACOING BUTT! So don't go insulting Michigan K Rei-chan." I replied like it was not a big deal all that much.

"So how exacticaly are we going to get out of here?"Mars asked confused as we were lost trying to find our way out. "I don't know it might take us days to get out of here." Mercury stated. "well if that's the case I'm going to need some help here. She may be a princess but she sure isn't light (Jupiter's statement from the Anime sortta)." Jupiter stated carrying a knocked out Sailor Moon. "I heard that!" Sailor moon groaned out waking up. "well look who's finally awake." Mina said all peppy and cheery. "bout time Meat ball head." I mumbled like it was no big deal. Some how I managed to get a high five from Rei but a scowl from Mina. 'MAN WHAT ARE THEY? SWITCHING ROLLS ON ME AGAIN! UGH! MAN I HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS!' I thought as a imaginary storm cloud appeared over my head. 'not helping!' I thought talking about the storm cloud still ticked off. "Emmy you okay?" Mina asked looking at my dark mood as a bit off setting because well let's face it she barely ever sees me like this. "huh? What? Oh ya just fine!" I replied with a fake smile plastered on my face and a 'mask' on so to speak so they don't see any thing wrong with me. Though... Sailor moon for a split second with out realizing it gave me this knowing look that pretty much said, 'You can act like your a-okay but I can still see through your lie', but only a second later it was gone. 'oh gosh I gotta hid my anger more! UGH MOSTLY WHEN MINA IS AROUND I DON'T WANNA SCARE MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN!' I thought mentally slapping my self as we walked around looking for a way out... you know after Sailor moon got slapped fore quitting on her team mates you know by the fiery tempered Martian her self... Rei.

"you know what I don't get... WHY DON'T WE JUST BREAK ONE OF THESE PANNLES AND BUST OUT THAT WAY!" I said running out of patience. "oh gosh here comes the enemy rant!" Mina mumbled to her self. "WHEN I SEE THAT MALACHITE I'M GONNA RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" I shouted really ticked not like before but ticked. " dude he's not just on _your _hit list so save me a piece of the butt kicking will ya!" Mars laughed. "FINE!" I groaned joking around.

When Malachite showed up I just shrugged him off looking for the real enemy behind every thing. So far it wasn't working. So acting like the total idiot I was I completely started to distract him away from the Scouts basically saying in my own stupid way for them to get out and that I'll be fine. "HEY MALACHITE! OVER HERE YOU LOOSER!" I shouted distracting him away from Mars' attack. Being totally distracted as he was he charged up attack after attack aiming for me. "YA MISSED SUCKER!" I shouted laughing my head off as he once again hit the wall. "RRRAHHHH!" he shouted throwing another attack. "man you really are slow!" I said from behind him. When he turned around I wasn't there I was behind him again saying, "Peek-a-boo... I HOPE YOU LIKE THE TAIST OF YOUR SHOOE!" I shouted kicking him so hard that he landed face first into the floor. Before he could get up I jumped down form where I was at and landed on his back. "Leave my friends alone and you'll live to see another day!" I growled right into his ear. "This isn't over with kid I swear it isn't! I'll get you and your little friends yet!" he growled out before he disappeared. "we'll see about that looser." I said to my self after he left with this expressionless look on my normally goofy face. "Whoa!" all of the Scouts said at the same time in utter shock. "hmm? Oh hey guys what's up?" I asked realizing that they were still there. Then they were floored in utter shock at how calm I was. "what was it something I said?" I asked totally confused as heck! "EMILY!"Mars shouted angry. "y-yes Rei-Oneechan?" I asked shrinking down. "DON'T YOU 'Rei-Oneechan' ME! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Mars shouted extremely ticked off and red faced. "n-no I'm sorry Rei I don't. Look what ever it was that I did I'm sorry k. but that's all I can say because I don't even know what I did wrong." I shrugged. "YOU JUST BEAT MALACHITE UP! AND ACTED LIKE NOTHING WAS WRONG! AND YOU TOTALLY SCARED THE CRUD OUT OF ME! AND I THINK THE LOOK ON MINA'S FACE SPEAKS FOR IT'S SELF!" Mars shouted really angry. "oh.."was all I could say. I took one look at Mina and well what I saw was her jaw almost on the floor, eyes wide in shock and arms hanging limp at her sides. I instantly turned my head around and avoided eye contact with every one. 'CRUD! THIS IS WHAT I WAS AFRAID OF! I MEAN LAST TIME I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OKAY BECAUSE HER MEMORIES WERE ERAISED AFTER THAT BUT NOW... now there's no turning back my Best friend is totally going to hate me for sure this time!' I thought feeling like a total failure at this point.

* Flash back time!*

"COME ON EMMY LET'S GO TO THE PARK!" a young Mina shouted running down the street. "OK HANG ON A SECOND MINAKO!" A young Emily shouted back running after her. "now where might you two kids be off to?" a tough male voice asked. "f-father." a stunned Emily said in utter shock. "hello Emily." the man replied dressed in his suit about to go to work. Emily instantly bowed in a formal greeting way knowing what could happen if she wasn't on her best behavior with Minako following suit. "we're just headed to the park sir." Emily said still low to the ground. "oh well you two girls have fun. And remember do be back before dark your mother's might worry other wise." he stated screwing up Emily's hair. "y-yes we will sir! And thank you sir." Emily said running back wards as Mina walked away after getting up from her bowing state. "so they're headed to the park then eh?" the man's wife asked. "yes. You know what to do if she get's back late." he replied. "shall I pull out the whip or the cat of nine tails?" she asked giving him his lunch. "I think that the nine tails will do just fine." he replied kissing her on the cheek as he got in his car to leave.

Later on that night a piecing scream rang out from one of the houses. A young girl of the age of Seven came running out of the house with blood ruining her cloths. Her blond and blue (natural) highlighted hair was a mess, her silly blue eyes were full of fear. The parts of her body that weren't covered in blood either had open scars or bruises all over them. She was in utter pain but her body wouldn't let her stop until she reached the park.

Once she got to the park she sat down on a near by bench in the pouring rain. Her life was always like this being beaten up battered bruised just because of one mistake. Her parents weren't even her real parents. She had long come to the conclusion that her real parent's never even wanted her. She had been told several times that she was a utter failure, a mistake, and worthless. She had heard these words so long that even she began to believe them. "I'm so useless that my own parents didn't even want me." she muttered to her self. "now who told you that?" a sweet and kind voice asked. The girl knew that voice with out having to look up. It was her second grade teacher. Mrs. Coffee her second grade teacher and probably the nicest second grade teacher a kid could as for. "my stupid parents that totally hate me!" the little girl said still not looking up with silent tears falling down. "Look at me Emily your not worthless,your not useless, and you most defentally aren't a mistake. On top of that your parents must have had a good reason to have to give you away. I mean your real parents." the teacher who was about twenty-something stated bending down so that her knees were almost on the ground. "and you know this how?" Emily chocked out. "Because you silly goof God made you special your not a mistake, your not useless,and you aren't useless. God loves you even if it seams like people don't. I mean for crying out loud he gave you a best friend by the name of Minako!" the teacher said with a kind smile. "uh.. if you don't mind me asking... who's God?" Emily asked totally lost. "Come with me you goof let's get you out of this weather and dried off then I'll explain to you who he is okay? Sound good to you?" the teacher asked. Emily jumped off of the park bench and nodded her head with her classic silly grin. "good because your coming with me either way!" the teacher teased holding out her hand for the young kid to take. Which she gladly did.

"OUCH!" Emily groaned out for the trillionth time that hour. "I'm sorry that it hurt's but you got to hold still if you don't want to become infected." the young teacher said struggling to keep the young Emily in her grasp. The word infected totally scared Emily to the point where she shut her trap and instantly sat still. "thank you.." the teacher mumbled not even the least bit frustrated. Emily said nothing she was still trying to calm down her tense nerves. "you know you don't have to be afraid of me." The young teacher said calmly putting on yet another band-aid on Emily's right arm. Both of her arms and legs had taken up a whole box of band-aids. "I'll be right back. Do you want any thing to eat or drink?" the teacher asked. Emily said nothing but her stomach growled so loudly that it sounded like a earth quake. "I'll take that as a yes." the teacher laughed. "h-hey do you have any Orange juice?" Emily quietly asked. "ya. You want some?" the teacher asked. "yes please." Emily replied quietly. "your such a polite young girl." the teacher said giggling like a high schooler. Emily just sat there in her second grade teacher's living room in total confusion. 'How can a little girl as nice as her, land in such a horrible family to do all of that damage to her young body! Oh Lord how can such a horrible thing happen to such a sweet and innocent girl? How!' my second grade teacher thought walking out of there to get some food and orange juice.

"B-BUT HOW! THAT'S HORRIBLE! HOW COULD THEY!" Emily shouted hearing the Bible story of how Jesus died on the cross. "yes but you know the good news?" the second grade teacher asked with a smile on her face as she held her Bible in one of her hands. "W-WHAT IS HE OKAY! COME ON TELL ME!" Emily said practically on the edge of her seat orange juice all gone and well the sandwich devoured. "yes he's fine Emily! Any how he rose again on the third day! And now he's in Heaven with God." the teacher explained to a totally stunned Emily. "that...is...SOOO COOL!"Emily shouted jumping up and down in her seat. "isn't it though." the teacher laughed.

*Flash back over with*

"Emily? Emily? Hello Earth to Emily! Come in Emily! Are you in there! You hoo! Knock-knock any one home?" Rei asked knocking on my head during the last statement. "Minako..." I mumbled before turning around and running off. 'Monster.' that word was running through my head constantly

_"That's all you'll ever be kid. A useless,good for nothing,worthless, and the sorriest mistake for a child I have ever seen. Now get out of my sight before I smash your head in!"_

I forced my legs to move faster to my apartment faster than they would have like to go, but hey give me a break I was on the verge of tears!

_"hey look. It's that Emily kid." _

_ "ya isn't she the one that the second grade teacher Ashley coffee took in under her wing before she died?"_

_ "ya... man Ashley sure would be disappointed in her now huh?"_

_ "ya such a shame. To bad she died when she did. She was such a nice girl. And pretty too."_

_ "agreed."_

_ "Even when the world isn't I'll always be there for you. Even if you don't see me okay squirt."_

'GAH WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO AND DIE WHEN SHE DID! STUPID DRUNK DRIVERS NOT LOOKING OUT FOR PEDESTRIEANS!' I thought instantly stopping in the park to punch a near by tree. With out giving it a second thought I walked over to a bench with what little strength and crashed passed out right then and there. Hey at least I kept my guard up this long!

~Other side of town~ (Queen Venus P.O.V)

"GAH THIS IS REDILIOUS THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK BY NOW!" I shouted in Emily's apartment clearly ticked off and pacing the floor. "w-well perhaps they came in to some slight difficulties along the way. Would you like me to scan the city with my computer?" one of my best friends Mercury to be exact asked. "no it's fine. I'll go look for her my self." I mumbled DE-transforming into my civilian stat so hopefully no one would wonder why there were two Sailor Venus' running around. "alright. Would you like me to say here and wait to see if they come or do you want me to just return home?" Mercury asked. "you can go home Mercury. No point in making you stay when this is clearly my issue. But remind me why did you come?" I asked totally lost. "because I wanted to make sure that you got here safely."Mercury shrugged. "ya true... now go home I'm sure Zoicite is worried as heck about you." I stated knowing how easily embarrassed she could be. "y-yes well that is true..." Mercury trailed off. "then what are you waiting for girl! Go home and relax!" I said grabbing a umbrella and heading out the door to go Emily hunting.

For some odd reason all of my hunting lead me to a secluded small place in the park where no one ever was, not in my time or this time. 'hmm wonder why it's so quite on such a nice night?... eh no time to think about such silly stuff it's time to hunt for my kid. Just follow the instincts.' I thought winding my way through the park.

As I passed by one of the trees it bore Emily's trade mark Crescent moon with fire surrounded by a ball of light in it. 'Yep my goof ball is close.' I mentally stated as I kept on a walking.

When I FINALLY found her she was dead asleep on a park bench with this calm look to her face. Though something was off. As I got closer to her face I could literally see streams of tears falling down her face. 'oh man this is not good!' I thought in utter shock! EMILY HARDLY EVER CRIED! NOT THEN! NOT NOW (as far as I know)! NOT EVER! Being who I am as her mother and all I picked her up and transported the two of us back to her apartment where a very worried Mina was.

Before she could even ask a word I gave her this look that said 'shush! She's sleeping!' and she instantly clapped her trap. I walked into her room set her down on her bed placed a note down with a similar ring to mine that represented who we were on the card kissed her on the forehead and walked out to explain my self to... well for a lack of better words... my self.

"okay so who are you?" Mina asked. "I am you." I replied calmly and quite frankly blunt like Mars. "what?" she asked totally lost. "I am you Minako, and you are me. Although I'm from a different time." I shrugged. "okay so what's your connection to my Imoto!" I replied. "I am her mother." I shrugged. "but I thought that... but aren't they... huh?" she asked mind blown. "let me guess... mind blown?" I asked trying not to laugh. "just a bit..." she replied still confused. "well what I clearly meant is that I'm her REAL mother the people that Malachite forced me to give her to are not her real parents. In fact from what I remember her telling me about them... they're real jerks, but no~ Malachite just had to let Kelsey get the easy way of life!" I mumbled mostly to my self. "what?" she asked lost. "Okay look Emily is one of your twin daughters okay.. just don't tell her... you'll ruin my surprise for her!" I explained. "what surprise?" she asked lost. "if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" I replied. "true." she agreed. "well I gotta go before Malachite get's suspicious." I shrugged walking out of there before the onslaught of questions came.

The next morning ~My (Emily) P.O.V~

The next morning I woke up at my usual Monday time tired out of my wits not ready to face the day.. if you could even call it that. The first thing that I noticed was a shiny object on my night stand next to my alarm clock. Turns out it was a orange-ish gold ring with a blue stone in it, with the symbol of Venus on it and a few hearts on it. "weird." I mumbled to my self as I looked it over. Before I turned off my alarm clock I noticed a piece of paper by it. So being the curious person I am I read it.

_Dear Emily, _

_ you may not know me but I am your Mother. I have been looking for you for quite some time now. And well let's face it... I miss you my little Pyro! Yes you don't really know me but I know you so..HA! This ring that you have now is meant for you. It will only fit you, react to you, and protect you form multiple forms of danger. It is keen into your signature and only yours. It is the status that you bear as the next in line for the throne of our planet. You have one and your sister will have her own in due time. But I and only I have chosen you to take my place when the time comes as Queen. Yours is similar to mine. I will know how you feel and vise versa. In a way it will be like I'm there when I'm not if that makes any seance to you. That and it holds a special power only you can manage. Let's just call that power a gift from our planet okay ^_^. I hope you do know that I love you. By the way if you couldn't tell those lying jerk monkeys really weren't your parents. Although your father can be a bit of a butt some times but hey what else is new. _

_ I'll love you fever and always, Mommy._

I just stared at the ring in utter shock even after the letter fell out of my suddenly week hands, and let's face it I didn't feel so great. 'DANG THOSE AFTER EFFECTS OF FIGHTING MALACHITE!' I thought to my self feeling a bit woozy. "COME ON DUDE WE GOTTA GET HEADDING TO SCHOOL!" Mina shouted from the living room. "I'M coming YOU DITZ!" I shouted back shoving on my Uniform and just taking the note and ring to decipher later and sticking them in my pocket.

I ran out the front door to the apartment complex only a few paces behind Mina seeing that I had to get some med's before the migraine set in. Let's face it the last time this happened I was in bed for like thirty six hours straight! Barely able to move until I forced my week body to get some med's in me. Also that was BEFORE Mina had the idea to run away. Don't ask me how I know this... I just do. "COME ON E-DOG THAT DARN TEACHER IS GOING TO KILL ME IF I'M LATE!" Mina shouted. "SPEAK FOR YOUR SELF MR. B DOESN'T REALLY CARE SO LONG AS WE'RE IN CLASS WEATHER WE'RE LATE OR EARLY!" I shouted back. "WELL THAT'S YOUR ADVANTAGE OF BEING IN BAND THEN ISN'T IT!" Mina shouted. "YEP! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WHEN YOU SIGHNED UP FOR CHOIR THAT IT WOLD BE MORE STRICT ABOUT COMING TO SCHOOL LATE OR EARLY!" I laughed passing her. "WHY YOU!" Mina shouted chasing after me in one of our daily race's to school. We had just hopped the fence when the five minute bell rang and we ran into the building grabbing our stuff for Earth Science before heading back down the stairs to Band and choir.

So basically the whole school day was UN-eventful like usual. I fell asleep while running the mile in Gym class, Mina fell asleep in Science and we both fell asleep in Math like usual.

"FINALLY IT'S OVER WITH!" I shouted as we walked out of the school building to go and meat up with Serena and the others at Rei's place. "oh man, true that sista!" Mina agreed as we walked away from the school and down the sidewalk.

When we got there Ami,Lita,Rei, and Luna were all there. "hey where's the meat ball brain?" I asked totally confused. "she refused to go to school today and she hasn't even left her room all day! Not to mention she's been crying her eyes out for who knows how long! So I don't think she's coming." Luna replied. "Luna where's her house?" I asked suddenly tensing up. "I'll show you come on." Luna replied hopping up onto my shoulder. "You guys get to studding I'll see ya later. I got me a princess to cheer up." I said turning around and grabbing my back pack and laptop and just walking out the door. "HEY! WAIT UP IMOTO! I'M COMING WITH YOU!" Mina shouted running after me. "COUNT ME IN TO!" Lita said coming after us. "AND ME!" Rei said getting up. "and me as well." Ami agreed walking out the door.

"Excuse me ma'am is Serena home?" I asked as her mother opened up the door. "yes she's up in her room but I'm not sure if she want's any visitors right now. "can you please ask. Tell her that Smarty pants (Ami), Cooks a lot (Lita), and the terrible trio is here." I shrugged. "alright." her mom said walking to the foot of the stairs. "SERENA YOU HAVE SOME VISITORS! IT'S SMARTY PANTS, COOKS A LOT AND THE TERRIBLE TRIO!" her mom shouted up the stairs. "okay they can come up." was the week reply given by Serena. "alright you girls can go up. Just be careful she's slightly sensitive today. Oh man I hope she's alright." her mom said coming back and letting us in. "Alright thank you ma'am." I replied walking up the stairs listening to the almost silent crying coming from down the hall.

"Hey what's up Sere?" I said quietly slipping in through the door with the others following after me. That's when I got a good look at the Princess. Her hair was in a mess, longer than it's ever been, her eyes looked Blood shot and puffy and well all in all she was a mess. 'Oy ve! She's a mess!' I thought taking one good look at her. That's when the unexpected happened she got off her bed and tackled me into a hug. "Sere... your gonna be fine or my name isn't Emily the dorkiest person you'll ever meet." I said hugging her right back effortlessly. "ya. Hey how about we fix that hair of yours eh?" Lita agreed.

Only a while later I was tickling the princess half to death to the point where she was laughing so hard she was crying. "SAY UNCLE!" I shouted still tickling her. "NEVER!" She shot back. "they're never going to stop are they?" Lita laughed as every one other than Serena and I were watching and either laughing or giggling. That's when Lita spotted something shiny fall out of my pocket. "Hey Em what's this?" Lita asked picking up the ring and the letter that fell out before it. "uh... nothing!" I replied tensing up before Serena Sailor V kicked me into a wall so she could sit up. "are you sure?" Lita asked. "yes I'm positive.." I replied then said to Serena, "HEY DID YOU JUST V KICK ME!" "yes I did!" Serena said puffing out her chest in triumph. "are you sure? This really doesn't look like nothing to me." Lita replied suspicious. "yes I'm sure! Now give it Leets!" I replied scrambling over there to at least get the letter back but failed when she shoved her hand in my face. " oh! _Dear Emily._ I gotta read this!" Lita said laughing. "LITA! DON'T!" I said debating on weather I should lick her hand or bite it. "_Dear Emily, you may not know me but I am your mother._ Aw how touching." Lita said as she read it out loud. I just groaned and started to slam my head into her hand annoyed. "_I have been looking for you for quite some time now... and let's face it. I miss my little Pyro! _Aw how sweet! _Yes you don't really know me but I know you so... HA!_ He-he funny. _This ring that you have __now is meant for you. It will only fit you, react to you and protect you from multiple forms of danger._ Interesting. _It is keen into your signature and only yours. It is the status that you bear as the next in line for the throne of our plaint._ Whoa didn't see that one coming! _You have one and your sister will have one in due time. But I and only I have chosen you to take my place when the time comes as Queen. Yours is similar to mine._ Whoa!_ I will know how you feel and vise versa. It's like I'll be there even when I'm not if that make seance to you. That and it holds a power that only you can manage._ Interesting. _Let's just call it a gift from our planet okay ^_^. I hope you know that I do love you._ Aw how sweet! _By the way if you couldn't tell those lying jerk monkeys really weren't your parents. Although your father can be a bit of a butt some times but hey what else is new. I'll love you forever and always, Mommy_. Cute." Lita said reading the letter adding in her own commentary.

"So... I take it that Emily-Chan is adopted then?" Rei asked curious. "yes and by the word's 'queen' and 'heir' I take it that she's also royalty." Ami stated scanning the letter on her computer. "ya and it seems as if that ring is important." Mina agreed. "yes it would seem so. It seems to be emitting some sort of powerful energy through that stone. Emily if you don't mind I would like to scan it." Ami agreed. "sure.." I shrugged. 'man who would have thought. I can't be any sort of royal. This has got to be a mistake.' I thought totally lost. 'Ya but that letter was meant for you and only you! How do you explain that!' Mina replied through our telepathic link. 'how should I know!' I replied. 'hey I'm just asking here pal.' Mina stated shrugging. 'ya what ever.' I replied as Ami scanned the ring. "It seems that all of it's 'power' is stored up in this Blue stone and the ring is a status symbol for your Planet." Ami stated. "ya like the Jovian one is a anklet of some sort." Lita agreed. "ya or on Mars ours is a necklace with a stone pendent on it. "yes and the moon's is a bracelet on your right wrist with your stone in it." Serena agreed. "yes and on Mercury it's our visors." Ami stated. When Mina said nothing Rei went right out with the question on Ami,Lita and her minds, "so what's Venus' Mina?" "um... it's a ring like Emily's the mettle represents who you are and the stone is where you keep the special power that you were born with." Mina stated quietly. Every one just looked at Mina and I in utter shock. I was oblivious while Mina was terrified. "but how can that be? Mina give me your ring!" Ami stated holding out her hand. Mina did as she was told and turns out that the rings were made of the same mettle and were almost identical! "does that mean...?" I asked with my worst fear coming out.. "yes you and Mina-san are related. I just don't know how." Ami stated closing her computer after saving the data. "I-I'm going home... sides it's hard to keep little-Mrs.-no-stomach-happy when food isn't cooking on time." I shrugged blowing it off as Mina's love of food. 

When I got home some one was sitting in the kitchen just waiting for me to get back. "Hello Emily." she said.

A.N so who could it be eh? Well read on and you'll find out peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Battle with Beryl!

"Hello Emily." she said. "who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" I asked. "Ouch right to the heart! I thought you would have remembered a old pal like me. After all I am Sailor Mars part of the terrible trio." she replied. "M-Mars... b-but how?" I asked totally lost. "you silly goof I'm the Mars from your time!" She laughed. "my time?" I asked totally lost. "yes your or should I say our time. But any how. This can all be explained later. So come with me." she stated. "hang on I gotta make a surtan Blondie some food before she passes out from food deprivation. Even though she ate like a ton at lunch. I swear Minako-oneechan has no stomach! It's just a bottom-less pit of a black hole!" I mumbled mostly to my self pulling out a tub of Shepherds pie and writing down some instructions.

"okay let's just get this over with." I mumbled once I was done. That's when Mars dragged me through a porthole to some castle. "hey... Mars-Sama..." I started. "hold it right there squirt don't call me 'Mars-sama'! I would prefer Mars, Rei-chan or Rei-Oneechan. Got it!" Mars stated turning around before she continued to drag me through the castle. "ya okay... but where in the world of muffins are we?" I asked totally lost. "We're at your home this is the castle of Venus you silly goof." Mars laughed. "oh..." I replied.

After a while this odd question came up that I just had to ask, "hey Rei-chan why won't you let me call you Mars-Sama?" "because squirt only people who aren't in my friend's group or people who don't even know me have to call me that. So in short you can call me any thing from Rei-chan, Rei-Oneechan or Mars for that matter. So why do you ask Emmy?" Mars replied. "uh... just curious." I shrugged. "oh cool. You are so much like your mother it's hard to ignore." Mars said shaking her head chuckling. "uh.. okay?" I said completely oblivious.

"Okay dude your mom is right past these doors so go on and finally meat her you goof!" Mars said shoving me through the door way. "WAIT! WAIT! WAIT REI WHAT THE HEACK AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY!" I shouted as she shoved me through the doors while I was flailing my arms like a crazy person and my heels dug into the ground making her push even harder. "JUST ACT NATURAL!" Mars laughed. "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY I'VE NEVER EVEN MEANT HER!" I shouted as we got closer to the door. "or so you think young one!" Mars chuckled after shoving me fully through the door.

"REI!" I shouted pounding on the doors as they shut. "Hello Emily." a very familiar voice said from the other side of the room behind me. 'I-Is that... but no it couldn't be... could it?' I thought stunned into utter silence as I heard a pair of high heals click down the marble floor to where I was at. "Well turn around so I can see you my goof ball!" the person said only a short distance away from me. I slowly turned around and was stunned into even more silence. "E-Emmy! Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!" she stated. "n-no way... Minako-Oneechan!" I said once I finally found my voice. "well you use to call me that way back in the past but, now I'm your mother Emily. Me Mina." she stated. If I wasn't so tough I would have passed out right then and there but instead she hugged me before passing out could even cross my mind. Before my mind could even comprehend what my body was doing I hugged her back. Then suddenly my shirt was getting suspiciously wet. I took one look and she was crying.

"Mina-Chan you called?" Mars asked walking into the room. "Yes, Go and get your son and Daughter also call Ami-Chan and tell her to get her daughter." mom stated after she had cooled off and drinking a cup of tea while I chugged down some Mountain dew. "you do realize that I'll have to leave if I actually want to make it to school tomorrow right?" I asked in between chugs of Mountain dew and a raised eyebrow. "yes I do realize that." she replied sighing. "Just making sure." I shrugged. "you do realize that your teammates have all been found and are in this time right? Including your sister. Your father spoils her rotten." mom said sounding even more defeated than she would like. "oh really?" I replied suspicious. "yes... I'm powerless to stop him! He just thinks so highly of his little girl! I'm afraid of what is to become of her!" she groaned as Mars came back with Mercury and three teens that were around my age or a year older. Two had blond hair and one had black hair. "Commander... I got them for you." Mars stated stepping forwards. "Very well have the kids introduce them selves." Mom said with her head in her arms still feeling defeated. I stood up and walked right for them. "I am Courtney of Mars. And drools a lot here Is my twin brother John." the girl with black hair stated. I could tell she was a martian. She had the hair and Eyes of one. Her bother didn't even look remotely related to her! He had short blond hair and Blue eyes. "I am Betsy of Mercury." the Blond girl stated with a slight bow in respect to a commanding officer. "Names Emily of Venus. Leader of the Siege solders under the Princess' that is." I stated with no emotion in my voice what so ever. "Emily... from now on these three teens will be part of your group under your guidance. Do you understand?" Mars asked. "yes Ma'am!" I replied bowing to my commanding officer and one of my B.F.F'S. "man I love how polite you can be!" Mars said acting more like 'Rei' than her 'Mars' self. "eh I blame the Military." I shrugged blowing off the comment as if it was nothing which in turn shocked Betsy, John, and Courtney while Mars just shrugged and blew that statement off like I had about the politeness. "So Emily if your the leader then does that make you the Blue Siege?" Betsy asked getting curious. "yep. If you don't mind me asking what one's are you?" I replied. "Red. And the second in command to you Emily." Courtney stated. "Black. And the planner." John shrugged. "Blue-Grey. The technological one." Betsy stated. "well good to meet ya guys. But I gotta head back before Onee-chan ultimately kills me!" I shrugged. "would you mind if I came along?" Betsy asked. "ya same?" Courtney agreed. "so pretty." John said like he was in some sort of a trance. "sure and what's his deal?" I asked totally confused. " I think he's in love. But hey I think that's his way of asking to tag a long." Courtney said rolling her eyes. "sure.. the dork can come... I just hope he's not always like this. It's kinda creeping me out!" I stated walking backwards to get my Mountain Dew. "Oh please he was born a love sick puppy! I'm not even sure if he's a real Martian!" Courtney shrugged. "I did the bio-scans remember? He is in fact your brother!" Betsy stated. "ya I know! But from what I remember I would have loved to have HER as a sister than HIM as a brother!" Courtney said pointing at me then her brother. "ya well you know dude. God made us best friends because he knew our mother's wouldn't be able to handle us." I stated. "are you kidding me! Our parents are the least of our problems if we were twins the whole world wouldn't be able to handle us!" Courtney stated with that 'are you kidding me' look. "true." I agreed. "EXACTICALLY!" She shouted with a high five. "TOTALLY!" I shouted back with a bone-breaking high five. "Ouch..." she squeaked out. "Dudes pack up your stuff and meat me back here in fifteen. I would prefer it if Minako-oneechan doesn't kill me!" I stated all relaxed.

Sure enough when we got back and Mina instantly ran right for me and hugged me half to death. "Can't breath!" I squeaked out. "that's what you get for scaring the living heck out of me! YOU BAKA!" Mina said flicking me on the forehead. "yeash sorry _mother_ it's not like I had a choice!"I replied rolling my eyes. "OH YA WHO KIDNAPPED YOU!" Mina shouted suspicious. "Mars." I replied. "don't you mean..." she started but I cut her off. "no not this Mars but THAT Mars." I stated. "oh..." Mina said in understanding. "ya blond one!"I stated. "HEY YOUR BLOND TO!" she shouted. "so I'm not half as bad as _you_ are." I shrugged. "oh that's cold!" Courtney and Betsy said cringing at what I said while John stood there still drooling.

"uh who are they?" Mina asked lost. "dude... Meat the Blue-Grey Siege Betsy. Mr. Love sick him self the black Siege A.K.A John and my second in command under the princess the Red Siege, Courtney." I stated introducing them to Mina. "hello... please do excuse my twin.. he's a bit of a twit." Courtney said smacking John on the back. "how do you do?" Betsy asked in formal Mercurien greeting. "oh no need to be formal Betsy but it's nice to meat all of you any how." Mina stated scratching the back of her neck. "yes the Commander here really does think highly of you. Considering the fact that she calls you Onee-chan and what not." Courtney said slapping me on the back like she would in the past. "ah good times... good times!"I said laughing at some of our most outrageous idiotic moments in the past. "oh ya by the way.. my bro grew up in France. I know how hard it is for you to resist a cute french guy!" Courtney laughed winking at me. "C-COUTNEY!" I said shocked scrambling backwards into a wall with a very surprised face. That's when John got out of his trance and I forced my self back up against a wall trying to move it backwards while turning my head to the side to avoid him. "Que faut-il avoir peur de... hmm Emily? Je ne mords pas. (Cute French guy for: What is there to be afraid of... hmm Emily? I don't bite.)" John said in his french voice. "G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted as he closed in on me. "Allons ne soyez pas comme ca. (Cute french guy for: Come now don't be like that.)" he said in french once again. "this is just a horrible dream gone wrong. Ya ha when I wake up Minako-oneechan will be dumping a bucket of water on me screaming 'you lazy bum do you want to be late again!' ha ya...like always..." I said to my self not quite hallucinating... yet. "Eh C'est la ve pour vous. (odd french boy for: eh that's life for you.)" he said in french again. "YU NO WATTO YOUR PIE NO ANA O TOJIKE KUDASAI! (annoyed to the extreme Japanese girl for :YOU KNOW WHAT SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!)" I shouted as a last out burst before he literally pulled me into one of the tightest hugs of my life. "je t'aime (cute french boy for: I love you.)" he said in French one again only a few centimeters away from my darn ear. I squirmed out of his grip and ran right for my room with the 'HOLY CRUD I THINK I JUST SAW A GHOST!' look on my face mixed with a really bright blush. WHICH NEVER HAPPENS TO ME! "what's her problem?" Courtney asked totally oblivious wile the other two just kept on looking from him to my slammed shut door and back. He just stood there like it was a every day thing. As realization dawned on Betsy and Mina they just felt like a huge bolder had dropped on their heads... AND CUE THE SWEAT DROP! (Technician guy: CUEING THE SWEAT DROP! () there ya go boss. Emily: Thanks Rick ^.^ Technician guy: I'm Frank. Rick is in Hawaii. Emily: Oh sorry.)

A while later...

I stormed out of my room with a deep blue aurora surrounding me and this look that pretty much summed up my angry expression basically telling every one to 'BUZZ OFF!' Of course before I could reach the door Mr. Cute-French-accent-guy just had to get in the way. "and where is my Emmy going to this time?" he asked. "buzz off it's none of your bees wax!" I growled at him. "oh but I do believe it is." he replied. "how so?" I growled ready to rip any ones head off. "oh don't act like that Emmy. You know you remember." he said right into my stinking ear. "weather I choose to remember or at like I forget is for my personal reasons and mine alone... you stupid French cutie." I growled the last part under my breath. "so you do remember my little wolf?" he replied with a suspicious grin on his face. "never said I did dim wit." I muttered turning my face away from him. When I got no answer I turned around to walk out the door only to get stuck in one of his classic behind hugs. I just growled at him like a really ticked off wolf. "but you never said you didn't." he said once again right next to the ear. "shut up and leave me alone. I got some unfinished junk to deal with." I grumbled getting out of his grip. "aw what no kiss?" he asked. "uh... no I'll pass." I stated with out even turning my head. "OH OUCH YOU JUST GOT BURNED!"Betsy said in the back ground eating a bowl of pop corn. "BURNED? I SAY HE GOT TORCHED!"Courtney laughed with a bowl of pop corn as well. "shush! This is the good part!" Mina said chowing down on a bag of pop corn with a full mouth. "Fine if you won't then I will." He said once again walking right up to me. "why you little..." I growled getting side tracked by smooches-a-lot. 'I'll totally make him pay when all of his stinking memories of what he did in the past are back.' I thought after he did that with a evil smirk forming. "AWW! SO ADORABLE!" Mina shouted with hearts in her eyes. "SO CUTE!" Courtney said with stars in her eyes. "I agree. It is quite 'cute'." Betsy agreed. Courtney turned her head with that 'kill joy' annoyed look. "I'm outta here." I grumbled walking out the front door. "stubborn as always. But I will get her back soon enough." he chuckled.

Later on that night I was sitting by my window with my Marching Baritone out Playing a soft sleep inducing melody that could make any one in this apartment extremely tired, and want to go to sleep.

_ "so your still wide awake huh Emmy?"_

_ "Ya so what's it to you?"_

_ "well I'm only saying I would have thought that music would have knocked you out cold already, but I see that your still wide awake."_

_ "ya shut up you... man your such a dork."_

_ "yes but I'm your dork Emily dear." _

_ "ya I know. So what do you think is going to happen during the war?"_

_ "Any thing could happen dear one. But don't think about that now. Just enjoy the time,friends,and family around you for now. Because even the strongest light goes out at some point." _

_ "ya I know."_

_ "So do Johnny boy a favor and go to sleep okay?"_

_ "Alright... Night."_

_ "what no goodnight kiss?"_

_ "man why must you be so persistent about this stuff?"_

'John you jerk! Why did you have to save me. I was ready for that blow and could easily have countered it. But you... you were injured beyond belief! YOU IDIOT!' I thought with some memories that still haunted me coming back and the visible pain rolling down my face in tears.

Some how I woke up in the same spot I was that night... or well close to it. I had fallen off of the window sill and onto the floor hugging my Baritone. How's that for odd?

I don't really remember any thing much from the next few days they all we in to a blur and every morning I woke up in the same spot over and over again on the floor hugging my Baritone. 'man I have got to stop playing so darn late at night!' I thought on Friday morning waking up to my radio blasting Toby Mac 'start somewhere'. Let's not forget Mina's usual Friday morning skip around the apartment and cheering about it being Friday. 'I swear one of these days the neighbors are going to kill me thanks to her.' I thought annoyed while getting ready for school.

"dude you're going to be the death of me I swear you will!" I groaned still tired walking out the door of my room and into the living room. "ya I know." she shrugged like it was no big deal. "sounds like you." I grumbled. "you know I don't know why but I keep having calm sleep filled nights for like the past three days and in the middle of the night I swear I can hear music from the past playing that always managed to make me fall asleep." Mina said totally confused. "ya... ha I wonder why that could be?" I agreed trying to sound like it wasn't me. 'AH CRIPES SHE ACTUALLY HEARS THAT? I'M DOOMED I SWEAR I AM DOOMED TO NO END!'I thought keeping a calm face. "so you ready for the math test?"Mina asked thinking nothing of my comment. That's when I felt like a pound of bricks... no strike that A THOUSAND pounds of bricks had just ben dropped on to my head! "math test? What math test?" I replied in shock. "oh you know the one the darn teacher was talking about." Mina shrugged. "CRUD I DIDN'T STUDDY!" I shouted running into my room to get my text book and ran out of there reading the whole five chapters we had covered that week. 'typical just watch her fall asleep and pass the test blaming it on pure luck.' Mina thought with a small smirk on her face. "How illogical. She's the Commander for cripes sake! You would at least expect her to study at least four out of the five times this week. But does she no. How she ever manages to pass any test in any class is way beyond me!" Betsy said rolling her eyes while doing some studying up on the next five chapters. "says the one who is five chapters ahead of every one else." Mina said rolling her eyes. "I swear Bets it's all pure luck I just either fall asleep or guess on them!" I said walking out of my room brushing my teeth while doing my very-last-minute cramming all in the time before the test rather than being an idiot and five seconds before the test starts.

Finally after the school day was over with I some how managed to pass my math test in my sleep once again with a B+ go figure. Courtney got a A Betsy got a A+, John a C..-, and Mina a B-. Go figure eh? With out warning or a word while they were all chatting away I slipped away into a back ally way and started to run like my life depended on it.

After what seemed to be forever and ten turns I finally got to where I was headed. My old house. I snuck around back and climbed up into the top right window to grab one last thing from my old room. 'I never thought I would miss this so much.' I thought looking down at my old teddy Bear in my hand. The minute I heard some one walking up the stairs I dashed out the window and jumped down to the ground and charged out of there. 'hmm that's strange I could have sworn that I heard someone up here.' some chick thought.

'CRUD I ALMOST GOT CAUGHT!' I thought hugging my teddy bear as I ran down the street stumbling around a sharp turn. I guess some one saw me because somebody was running after me. That's when my instincts kicked in so I ran faster in order to loose them. "EMILY!" a oddly familiar voice shouted not angry,not shocked no. there was something in it that made me stop dead in my tracks in the middle of the sidewalk. That something was love something I never had to deal with from my adoptive parents there only were a select few who ever dared to call my name like that. I went against every thing I had been hiding these past few years and did what I had not dared to do for years when some one shouted after me. I looked back. My eyes had widen into pure shock and I could have sworn my jaw dropped to the ground. 'are my eyes deceiving me! Is that really...' I thought shocked. "Mrs. Coffey?" I said in utter shock. "the one and only. So how ya been Emmy?" she replied. "just fine but... how in the world... are you.. I mean...I thought that... but funeral...HOW!" I said in utter shock and confusion. "Emily... it was all a fake. I'm alive and fine." she stated calmly. "... why?" I asked weekly. "I was set up. I was suppose to kill you but. After I saw you when we first meant as my student I couldn't bring my self to end such a young and sweet life. So I ran away from my job moved to a few blocks away from your house and started my teaching career. When my ex-boss found out what happened to me. I had to fake my death in order to get you to safety. Killing you was like killing family. It was unthinkable for me to kill you." she stated calmly. "I don't believe it." I stated calmly. "huh?" she asked confused. "I said 'I don't believe it' you could never do that. Your to kind." I stated elaborating on the explanation and slowly walking towards her. "but I... I ended hundreds if not thousands of lives and yet you chose to not believe it?" she asked shocked. "I know it's not true. Even if it is I choose not to accept it. You know why?" I replied. "why?" she asked almost a little bit scared to ask. "because your my Onee-chan and I chose to not believe that a person like you could kill people for no reason." I stated. " that sounds like you Imoto. Always seeing the positive side of life. And that is what I love about my little sis. Even if we aren't biological." she laughed hugging me. "ya I know." I laughed hugging her back

"EM-IL-Y!" Mina shouted extremely ticked off at me. "ya?" I replied acting drunk. "HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING? YOUR TO YOUNG!" Mina shouted really mad. "waz the difference between a drunk guy and a hippy?" I asked still sounding drunk. I got no reply from her so I continued, "THERE IS NONE!" I laughed going back to my usual self. "EMILY!" Mina groaned in annoyance. "_ye~s_?" I asked with a smirk on my face and an eye brow raised. "UGH! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK YOU KNOW!" Mina shouted angry. "when don't I do that?" I asked with that same look on my face. "why do I even bother..." Mina grumbled. "eh I don't why?" I replied with out my expression changing. "AND WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF OF YOUR FACE IT'S ANNOYING!" Mina shouted annoyed storming out of there to go and watch cartoons or what ever she did after school. "heh.. always so stubborn." I mumbled under my breath as I walked into my room with my stuff and my Teddy bear to go and do my homework.

"So Dorthy bear what do you think number ninety-three is?" I asked the old white teddy bear in a red dress with a red bow sitting in my lap. "FIVE!" I made her reply. "really? I was just thinking the same thing!" I laughed. "weird." I made her say again in teddy bear shock. "I KNOW RIGHT!" I agreed writing down the last of the answers on my stinking Math homework. "oh man ninety three homework questions is killer! And that's only one fourth of my homework. Man at this rate I won't be done until one A.M!" I grumbled to my self. "ha more like with your luck you won't be done until two A.M!" Dorthy teased. "oh shut up you." I grumbled. "aw why?" she asked. "do you really want to know or do you just want to be a lazy bump on a log and crash?" I asked. "da second one." she replied. "alright FLYING TEDDY BEAR!" I shouted tossing her onto my bed. "WEE!" she shouted before landing.

At like two in the morning I was done with my homework but to wide awake to sleep. So like the past few nights I pulled out my Marching baritone and started to play the same melody I had for the past couple of days. 'GAH! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO EAISY TO HATE BUT TO SWEET TO LOVE HIM TO DEATH! UGH! Why are guys so confusing? Oy ve he is going to be the death of me!' I thought really annoyed while still playing and realizing that John was in fact coming down the hall way. 'please don't go in here! please don't go in here! please don't go in here!' I silently thought clearly not showing my utter fear on my face. WHAT A COMMANDER CAN IN FACT HAVE FEARS! I just chose not to show them.

"Emmy?" I hear a quiet and calm voice ask. I said nothing I kept on playing that same sweet melody that I had for a good ten minutes so far. The only reason why I didn't stop and hug him/ beat him up for what he did was because I was hoping that the music would make him fall over dead asleep like it had for the past two days. "Emily?" John asked again. I was about ready to tell him to go away but that's kind of when the song was at it's climax so why should I stop now huh?

Finally after the song was done John was rubbing sleep from his eyes as I just put my Baritone down and looked out the window and up at the moon totally keeping him out of my line of vision. Before I could let a single word out of my mouth Mr. totally-cute-semi-french just had to pull me into one of his classic hugs. "go away... just...go away..." I weekly stated almost breaking down and crying which is very unusual for me. "and I should leave my crying Emmy why?" he asked. "you crushed me then I still haven't forgiven you." I stated. "Emily I was going to die any how what's so wrong with that." he stated. "you know... I could have deflected that shot! Then you and your retarded butt wouldn't have to be in that spot where you were so long ago!" I said as hot and angry tears came rolling down my face. "look I'm sorry Emily I really am but you know I did that so you could protect the princess."he stated. "ya I know but 'I'm sorry' doesn't heal a broken heart and spirit. It takes more than a little 'I'm sorry'. Got that Mr.? You don't know how long I've been angry at you for." I stated calmly. "ya well can I at least try making it up to you?" he asked. "...fine if you really think that can work... now you go back to sleep go it Mr.?" I stated flicking his nose. "alright, but I'm not going to sleep until you do." he replied. "is that so?" I asked. "yes." he stated. "then I guess your going to be up for a while prince dork butt." I stated stubbornly. "I suppose so." he shrugged still not letting me go.

After an hour of our mindless bantering of each other he finally caved bringing me down with him! Well more like he fell asleep in that position and ended up sleep walking while carrying me to my bed and fell asleep there still not letting me go. I squirmed for a good ten minutes to see if I could get free and go back to my perch on the window sill but I finally gave up after a while and crashed with my back to him and trying to ignore him as much as possible but with the closeness it was kind of hard until I finally let the crazy fruit cake of a girly girl side of me out then I could finally fall asleep.

Later on I woke up at like noon thinking it was ten John was reluctantly out of my room but Mina decided she had to let me know something that could have waited until I got OUT OF my room. "Hey Emily we're going to Rei's at six to prepare for the final battle and scout out the land. Okay Ami just called me telling me that and that you weren't replying." Mina stated. I flopped over until my head was in my pillow and gave Mina a thumbs up. "I still think your thumbs are weird." Mina mumbled walking out of the door. What's so odd about my thumbs well that's simple. Their Double jointed! They can be put onto the back of my hand with just a few movements of my free hand that and it's fun to scare people with. "they aren't weird they're just special." I stated. "of course they are and I suppose your jaw is to then huh?" Mina asked. "why yes... yes it is." I agreed my jaw is double jointed as well it makes this funny noise in my ears when it goes back up from being all the way down it's cool, and an easy form of entertainment!

I walked out of my room in my light blue long sheep covered pajama pants that had the word 'yellow stone.' written sideways on one of the legs and in my pink/multicolored 'crazy' shirt. "morning" I yawned out walking into the kitchen and getting a Mountain dew and a bowl of cereal. Yes like usual I dumped half of the mountain dew and a good third of the sugar into the cereal bowl and chowed down. It may sound gross but in reality it's pretty darn good once you get past the pop flavor in the cereal. Just one word of advice no putting it in Raisin brand it kinda taste funky. "dude it's noon morning ended over an hour ago." Mina said annoyed. "ya what ever little Mrs. soon-to-be pop Idol." I shrugged. "ya once I get out of that death zone known as school I can work on my music!" Mina stated with a fist pump to the air. "ya my only question is why not start now?" I asked confused. "OH MY GOSH THAT'S SUCH A GOOD IDEA I'VE BEEN HAVING THESE AWESOME LYRICS RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD I JUST HAVEN'T PUT ANY MUSIC TO THEM!" Mina stated as it dawned on her. "need any help?" I asked. "yes please." Mina stated. "alright so long as you remember your promise about the whole band thing." I stated. "yes I do now COME ON!"Mina stated impatiently pulling me by the back of my shirt while I ate my breakfast and chugged down the Mountain dew.

A few hours later Mina called Rei to come over for a little bit of a discussion over this years summer vacation seeing that it was already April and all. "so it's decided then. We're going camping out in the U.S?" I asked. "Yep." they replied with a nod. "alright so then what about next years mid-winter break vacation?" I asked. "we could go to a Ski and Snow board resort?" Rei shrugged. "hey so long as there's snow I'm in." I shrugged. "I would like to learn how to Ski or Snow Board so COUNT ME IN!" Mina agreed. We decided not to mention any thing about taking any one along mostly due to their past with men who are now our current enemies. "alright meeting is finished let's get some dinner." I stated walking out the door before we headed to the temple with Rei. "yes let's." they both agreed as we walked out of Mina's room.

~The battle with Malachite!~

"AND YOUR NOT GETTING MY CRYSTAL!" Sailor moon shouted at Malachite while the rest of us defended her to the best of our abilities. Then some how the Crescent Moon wand slapped Malachite's hand, and the five scouts disappeared leaving me,Courtney,Betsy and John all alone with Malachite. "soo... Go fish?" I asked him pulling out a deck of cards. "sure." he shrugged sitting down on the ground as my pals and I did the same.

Once they got back...

"HA I WIN AGAIN!" I shouted winning my fifth straight game in a row. "DANG IT!" my pals and Malachite all shouted annoyed. "Hey what happened to Luna and Artemis?" I asked. "I sent out a clone to go and find them." Malachite shrugged. "you suck." I grumbled. "well ya I'm suppose to be a minion of Queen Beryl remember?"Malachite stated. "eh ya true." I shrugged. "okay so is your buddy time done and can we get back to fighting yet or what?" Mina asked impatiently. "bout time you guys got back!" I stated getting up. "ya." Courtney grumbled still annoyed by the loss. "suck it up you big baby." I stated to her complaint. "oh shut up." Courtney grumbled. So Eventually Malachite was defeated for good and we were all back home chilling out at our houses and or apartments.

So once again that whole week was un-eventful so TIME SKIP TO FINAL BATTLE GROUNDS AT D POINT! "SERENA LISTEN TO ME! YOUR GOING TO BE FINE MEAT BALL HEAD! YOU MAY HAVE LOST YOUR FRIENDS, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THEY WERE MINE TO! AND I ALSO LOST MY TEAM MATES BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME CRYING OVER IT! Listen just do me this one favor and stay strong k. I know who's going to survive to the very end and it won't be me." I said ranting at Serena but then going soft at the end with my back to her as she sat on the ice crying. It got so bad to the point where I HAD to turn around and hug her while whispering the plan into her ear. "Listen Usagi. The world needs Sailor moon, the scouts need Princess Serenity, but most importantly your family needs Usagi. I'll create a diversion and hold her off as best as I can you get your prince back and then go in for the kill I'm not so sure how long I'll last but we have to do this okay. No one is a lost cause. Now go out there and fight for what you believe in. I'll be there for you no matter what pal." I whispered right into her ear while hugging her. Sailor moon just nodded her head in a response. "besides I don't think we want to make a Martian,Venusian, Mercurien, and a Jovian angry now do we?" I asked looking behind her to see the scouts. "We'll be here for you Princess." Mars stated with a rare grin of her's. "ya one hundred and ten percent!" Jupiter agreed. "YA KICK HER BUTT PAST PLUTO! And don't forget the rest of her." Venus said. If this was any other circumstance I would have already been on the ground laughing my butt off, but in this case I just chuckled. "is that even possible Venus?" Mercury asked. "hey a girl can dream can't she?" Venus replied annoyed. "eh true." Mercury shrugged. "Now meat ball and spaghetti head let's get rollin'." I stated pulling Sailor moon up. "hey that's a good one." Mars chuckled. "thanks I thought so." I shrugged. "okay are you guys going to stand here and insult my hair all day or are we going to fight?" Sailor moon asked irritated. "ya, ya let's just get going Meat ball head." I said walking away pulling her with my by her little cape on the back of her scout outfit. "HEY MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE MEAT BALLS!" she shouted in protest. "YES THEY DO NOW DO YOU WANT THE ENEMY TO FIND OUT WHERE YOU ARE WITH YOUR CONSTANT WAILING OR ARE WE GOING TO BE NINJAS AND SHUT UP?" I growled at her. "shutting up."she squeaked out. "good girl." I stated patting her on the head.

"GAH! HURRY YOUR BUTT UP SAILOR MOON!" I shouted at the battle getting stabbed in the side with blood all over my uniform from various different cuts, scars and a few different gashes here and there. It's a wonder as to how I'm still alive! Sailor moon finally got her lover boy back on to our side and I kept on attacking Beryl with all I had. "EAT FIRE POWER YOU JERK!" I shouted blasting her right in the eye with fire. "OUCH WHY YOU LITTLE! YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED MY GENERALS WITH YOUR PUNEY WEPPONS BUT YOU SHALL NOT DEFEAT ME!" Beryl shouted angered and holding a hand to her burned eye. "ya I know that. so... SAILOR MOON NOW!" I shouted at Sailor moon as she got ready to attack, but that's when beryl attacked, and Dariean deflected getting killed by one of the shards as one of his wimpy roses crashed into her chest. Being the worrier that I was I turned to Sailor moon and forced my self to walk over there. "Make me proud Sailor Moon. And don't do any thing that I wouldn't." I said placing a bloody hand on her shoulder about to die. (QUE THE DRAMATIC MUSIC!) "Emily?" she asked once my head had dropped and hands went clammy.

~Sailor Moon's P.O.V~

"Emily?" I asked as Emily's hand went clammy and her head had dropped. I took her by the shoulders and said, "Emily?" I still got no response. The minute that her hand slid off of my shoulder I knew she was gone. As she fell forwards I instantly cough her and placed her by Dariean. Out of the two of them she died with a smile on her face. I bent down and shut her eyes. "I will I promise I will Emily. I won't let Beryl win." I stated getting up and standing tall like I know that she would in this case.

"YOUR GOING DOWN BERYL!" I shouted blasting all of my power along with the scouts (don't ask me how they showed up but they did) powers and kicking Beryl's butt to death and the rest of her as well. 'Finally we can get some peace around here.' I thought using the crystal to bring every one back.

A.N THANKS FOR READING GUYS STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! And please do let me know what ya think thanks! Oh ya and I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters just the ones from my immagination.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I'm back!

~Emily's P.O.V~

I woke up really sore the next morning in a ton of pain, like I had been stabbed multiple times all over my body. I turned my head to my alarm clock. I blinked for a second then my eyes opened up wide in shock as I realized I had fifteen minutes to get to school and to class... well good luck to me! "AH CRIPES!" I shouted jumping out of bed and instantly running to get every thing ready.

On the run to school I ran right up to one of the other girls in my grade and a polite formal greeting with a mouth full of muffin I simply said, "G'morning Aino-san." "Emily-san." she replied. The only reason as to why people don't go by my last name is because they don't know it. "you late too?" I asked as best as I could. "ya I swear my Alarm clock is broken!" she replied shrugging. "oh believe me I know how _that_ feels!" I replied with emphasis on 'that'. "AH SHOOT THERE'S THE FIVE MINUTE BELL!" She shouted as we ran faster. Right before we got to the gate I unconsciously grabbed her hand right before they shut the gate and jumped the both of us over the fence then let go. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" she shouted in shock. "uh.. Momentum?" I shrugged. "oh cool." she replied actually believing it. "EMILY-SAN AINO-SAN WHY AREN'T YOU TWO IN CLASS!" the superintendent shouted at us from his office. "sorry sir." we both groaned out.

During math...

_"Come on Emmy!" _

_ "I'm coming Venus gosh you crazy Onee-chan!"_

_ "Oh give the girl a break Venus she's been up all night training with her friends couldn't you just be a bit nicer about waking her up after she got a hour of sleep? Besides what's so important any how?" _

_ "THE EARTHLINGS! THEY ARE SOOO CUTE!" _

_ "your a loon I'm going back to my room and crashing again. See ya!"  
>"OH NO YOUR NOT!"<em>

_ "VENUS! MARS COME ON GUYS I HAVENT EVEN GOT ONE HOUR OF SLEEP! GUYS!"_

_ "SUSH! They'll hear us!" _

_ "And so I said, 'Not a pair of peas, care for some cheese?'"_

_ "ah-ha-ha that is quite funny brother quite funny!"_

_ "Oh such a jolly time."_

_ "Jolly time indeed."_

_ "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"_

_ "Emily!"_

_ "dang it I knew this was a bad idea!"_

_ "well why didn't you tell me earlier Mars!"_

_ "I warned you! But did you listen? NO! You just had to go on and rant about how 'cute' these Earthlings are!"_

_ "well you can't blame me. I mean I AM Venus after all."_

_ "You shut up!"_

_ "WHO'S THERE?"_

_ "SHOW YOUR SELVES!"_

_ "busted."_

_ "I blame you Venus."_

_ "you suck Mars! You know that you really do!"_

_ "and we became best friends how?" _

_ "we got locked into the same room for five hours straight with Emily-imoto." _

_ "true but we best do as they say eh?" _

_ "yes let's go."_

_ Mars and Venus leave their hideout from under the bushes to be faced by four ticked of Generals that protect the Earth prince. One with Silver hair, a red head,a brunet, and a blond. All Men._

_ "Who are you?" the silver haired one asked._

_ "I am Minako princess of Venus and this is my friend Rei Princess of Mars." Venus stated all Commander like._

_ "ya and sleeping beauty back there is our friend from the Future Emily of Venus."Mars said rolling her eyes and pointing back towards Emily's direction._

_ "ya she's a princess as well." Venus shrugged thinking nothing of it._

_ "Hey! You Blondie! Stop eying me like I'm a stinking peace of meat! Yeash and they say that people from MY planet are barbarians!" Mars growled at the young blond haired man a little bit more than ticked off. _

_ "my most sincere apologies he only does that around women that he finds attractive. He can be a bit of a love sick puppy." the Silver haired man stated. _

_ "ya and a hopeless romantic at best!"the brunet laughed. _

_ "ya he's like a dog you constantly have to keep on a leash or he'll be running for the ladies in no time!" the redhead laughed._

_ "uh... I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your names."Venus asked as politely as she could with out getting annoyed._

_ "oh I'm sorry. I am Malachite the Commander of these three ding bats! Under the prince of Earth and I take it that you two are Sailor Scouts under the princess?" Malachite replied. _

_ "Yes we are just two of the four." Venus shrugged. _

_ "Names Nephrite." the Brunet shrugged._

_ "Zoicite." the red head stated._

_ "Names Jedite but you can call me yours." Jedite said walking right up to Mars with a wink. _

_ "back off you creep!" Mars stated slapping his hand away from her face._

_ "You'll have to excuse Jedite he's a bit of a person who usually tries and get's what he wants." Malachite said annoyed._

_ "ya what ever just get your DOG back on his leash. I'm outta here Venus. I'll take Emily back to her rooms." Mars said annoyed. _

_ "hey how about I introduce you guys to the rest of the scouts?" Venus asked all peppy and cheery._

_ "That would be quite nice. And if you have some spare time would you like to take a walk through the gardens with me? I mean I'll get lost if I go alone." Malachite stated. "I would love to!" Venus said trying to hid her excitement but failed._

"EMILY!" the Math teacher shouted waking me up. "TWENTY FOUR!" I shouted instantly waking up after he slammed the text book down onto the table in front of me. "no but what's funnier than twenty four?" he replied. "twenty five?" I asked shrinking down in my chair next to Aino-san. "yes. Now go write down the answer to number six."the teacher demanded. "what ever." I shrugged. I walked up to the board and did something that most eighth graders could never do in their eighth grade year. "HOLY COW THAT'S RIGHT!" The teacher replied looking at the board then back to me. "I told you... I got held back a grade."I shrugged. "Mr. G what does that say?" Aino-san asked totally lost. "it says 'the square root of negative one two cubed some (that Greek E looking thing) three point one four." the teacher stated. "in normal person speak please." Aino-san groaned. "It says 'I eight some pi'." I stated totally relaxed. "so wait did you put down that last part?" the teacher asked lost. "yes I did." I laughed. "why did you wright down 'and it was delicious'?" the teacher asked confused. "because Pie is delicious. Th. in. k about it!" I laughed stating the symbols for three elements in the periodic table in to one word. "HOW ARE YOU NOT IN HIGH SCHOOL?" The teacher asked totally lost. "dude i'm suppose to be a forth year which is the equivalent of a Ninth grader in High school out in America." I shrugged. That's when I made the teacher pass out from shock over load. "your not alone. I'm suppose to be a fourth year as well T.T" Aino-san groaned slamming her head into the table annoyed. "healed back?" I asked. "yep. Fourth grade. You?" she replied. "Third that was the year that I had moved to Japan." I replied. "well I guess class is dismissed then eh?" one of the dudes in my class asked in shock. "I guess so." one of his friends agreed. 'eh screw this school. I'm ditching. The second that the bell rings and I can get to my locker I am outta here!' I thought annoyed just watching the clock as all of the annoying foot ball guys just left the classroom bound to get in trouble. "UGH! Why can't this school day just end already!" Aino-san groaned. "It can. Just meat me up on the roof after this hour is over with. I don't care how you get out of class just do it okay." I replied whispering into her ear. "will do." she groaned.

After class up on the roof. "ah such a nice day to nice to be stuck in school wouldn't you say so Aino-san?" I said looking over the view of the school. "wow so how are we going to escape?" Aino-san asked. "simple. Step one we play sick. Step two we 'call up our parents to come and get us' as in sneak out and step three we act like we don't belong in school as in. You act like a rich kid who is so stuck up she needs a body guard as in me. Got it?" I explained. "ya I think so." she shrugged. "good. Then... let's roll." I stated walking to the door. 'she's crazy to think that we'll be able to pull any of this off!' she thought slightly freaking out on the inside. 'this is so easy it's almost amateur.' I thought laughing my head off on the inside. 'we're dead.. we're dead... WE ARE SO DEAD!' she thought after we walked down the stairs and to the second floor girls bathroom. 'this is so easy... now where did I put that fake barf?'

After we got out of the bathroom we were both in coats that hid our disguises. That's when we calmly charged down the halls and when a teacher asked what happened that's when we acted sick! The minute we got off of the school grounds I ripped my coat off to revel a Black leather jacket with a white shirt and black tie on and black pants along with black shoes. I shoved on a pair of shades and I looked like I was body guard. I turned my head to see Aino-san in a yellow elegant dress and a pair of orange high heals and her hair down. We turned our heads and nodded before walking down the street. "We'll hid out at my apartment until school get's out then you can go home if ya feel like it. But first how about we get a slushy or something?" I stated. "sounds good to me." she shrugged. "cool." I said squaring my shoulders to look tougher than I already knew I was. Let's just say that I know this because ever since I was little I was always deemed a threat to any person who took one glance at me. I was never keen in on letting a person past the barriers I had placed ever so carefully after that first beating when I was five. "Hey Emily-san you okay?" Aino-san asked confused waving a hand in front of my face bringing me back to reality. "y-ya just fine." I replied shaking my head to get something out of my head. "well then.. welcome back to plaint Earth. Did ya have fun in la-la land?" she asked sarcastically. "well thanks and no I didn't old haunting memories really suck." I shrugged digging my hands into my coat pockets. "oh sorry.." she said quietly. "bah it's not a big deal I put up with much worse on a regular basis. It's called tests." I laughed totally changing the atmosphere to keep it fun and energetic. 'MAN WHAT WAS I THINKING 'have fun in la-la land?' HOW STUPID OF ME TO NOT CONCIDER THE POSSIBILITY OF HER PAIN UNDER THAT FUN EXTERIOR! STUPID MINA STUPID!' Aino-san mentally shouted at her self. 'IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!' I thought to my self with a mental face palm in the process.

Once we got back to my apartment we took off the disguises and got down to the nitty gritty, and by that I mean watched Veggie tales, and played video games for the afternoon. "If your parents ask why your late. Just say you got detention." I shrugged. "nah how about I tell them I was hanging out with a friend of mine? They are more likely to believe that." Aino-san shrugged. "okay then Aino-san have fun with that." I shrugged. "Minako... my name is Minako. But hey if you want ya can call me Mina most people do." she calmly stated. "alright then Minako-chan it was nice hanging out with ya dude." I stated with a nod of my head and a high five.

_ A lone cloaked figure crossed the final mountain in the rain to get to her destination. This would be the beginning of her new life as a Commander. She would do all she could to gain the respect of her peers while still being kind and silly. Her face was hidden beneath the hood of her cloak. Then there was a lightning strike from some where behind her. That's when you could clearly see her face. The scar on her right cheek had finished healing, the two markings over her eyes, one a triangle, the second a lightning bolt were both blue much like the parts of her bangs that had been naturally highlighted that way ever since she was born. Then there was here blue eyes that could pierce your very soul if she felt like it. She was a girl you didn't want to mess with. Her name is Emily. _

"Emily? Emily? Hello Earth to Emily come in Emily! Are you in there? Hello?"Minako asked waving a hand in front of my face. "Onee-chan..." I said with this odd look in my eyes. "huh?" Mina said with a confused look. "huh? What? Oh sorry dude just thinking." I laughed sheepishly scratching the back of my neck. "ya well no problem dude. We all have our moments some more than others." Mina laughed. "ya true." I agreed. "yep well I better get going. 'cause well parents you know how they can be." she laughed. "ya agreed. I'll see ya later pal." I laughed as she walked out the door shutting it behind her.

'HOLY! What the heck was that!' I thought totally confuzzled after that whole memory came charging back into my head.

_ "Your a worrier don't forget that little one. In fact you are the Blue siege. You must never forget that. If there is one thing I want you to remember more than any thing is who you are. Got it Emily?" Queen Serenity stated calmly looking down at the young Venusian princess of the future._

_ "yes ma'am." the princess replied with a bow of respect._

_ "Good now go and have fun with your friends. We will have a ball later on to night to celebrate the coming of the delegates from each planet." she stated with a calm authority covering her._

_ "Alright see ya then." Emily said leaving the room with a silly grin plastered on to her face._

_ ~Later on that night~_

_ "now the commander who needs no introduction COMMANDER EMILY!"the Harold announced. Then out of no where Emily jumped up onto the banister and slid down and did a back flip off mid way. "ha-ha... she is going to be one interesting commander." the queen laughed quietly. "M-MY QUEEN YOUR JUST GOING TO LET THAT SLIP! LIKE THAT?" Pluto said in utter shock. "ya so we could use a little bit of change around here." the queen shrugged. Then Pluto just fell over in utter shock and annoyance. "Pluto clearly you don't understand. These girls are the future of the moon kingdom. They aren't going to stay heirs forever you know. Even I have to admit Serenity would do a great job at ruling." the queen stated with a sigh. "ya well the princess is _your_ child you know so it would only make since! But Emily! Why are you letting her do that?" Pluto asked in complete and utter confusion. "Pluto... just relax and have fun." the queen stated calmly trying to hid what little annoyance that was coming out. _

_ ~over by the drinks and food~_

_ "Hey Emily what's up pal?" The princess of the moon asked with a mouth full of Jovian cookie. "not much meat ball head." Emily shrugged. "hey!" the princess said annoyed. Then they both looked at each other for a moment before bursting into peals of laughter. "well I'm sorry my princess I thought you liked that nickname." I said teasing her. "well I don't. I was just laughing at something else." she stated annoyed. "oh ya like what?" Emily asked sarcastically. "I was laughing at the fact that Mars is in a Dress." she shrugged. "NO WAY! SERIOUSLY!" Emily said in shock turning around with her jaw dropping to the floor to see the fast tempered Martian in something other than her uniform. "way..." the princess replied. "ya well you know something princess..." Emily started. "ya what?" she asked. "you got something on your face... oh wait... sorry IT IS YOUR FACE!" Emily laughed walking off to go and chat with Venus or some one other than the crazy princess. _

~Present~

"ouch... dang headache's coming back twice as strong today gosh!" I said talking to my self getting this really bad headache that felt like something was hammering a ton of stuff into me at once. Trust me on this... it sucks! That's when it hit me. No literally something hit me in the back of the head! "*KLONK!* ouch what the..." I said turning around to find a black cat sitting on my open window sill with a arsenal of my old test papers crumpled up and ready to be fired from the cat's paws. "what the heck since when can cats throw paper! oh please tell me you can't throw spit wads either!" I groaned out. "only if you get me a straw." the black cat replied. "Y-YOU..." I said with my voice trailing off as realization hit me. "L-LUNA!" I said in utter shock. "bout time you woke back up Blue Siege I was wondering how many different test papers I was going to have to hit you with. Besides if I ran out there's always Serena's." Luna shrugged. "true. So how is the Meat ball head these days eh?" I asked calmly. "well I haven't quite woken her up yet." Luna shrugged. "why not?" I asked confused. "because I just didn't have the heart to. She seemed like she was having so much fun being a normal girl for once. "Luna shrugged. "SO YOU CHOSE ME INSTEAD!" I shouted in shock practically floored. "Emily let's face it you and I both know your miserable with out your memories of your past and being with out your best friend basically kills you especially if you don't remember her. That's why I chose you first." Luna shrugged. "yeash thanks for making me sound like a darn Pokemon!" I groaned. "yes well on top of that a cat needs some human companion ship. Or well in my case some one to talk to other than Artemis." Luna said rolling her eyes. "tell ya what. I don't usually do this but come on let's go watch some movies. I'll even let ya eat some ice cream!" I said ushering Luna in side.

"have I ever told you how much you rock?" Luna asked chowing down on a bowl full of ice cream. "yes multiple times. Ever tell Serena that you were here eating Ice cream and I will deny ever single word of it got it!" I stated. "yep not like I can tell her any how!" Luna laughed. "true cat true." I agreed as we watched 'The Passion of Christ'.

After the movie Luna was crying her eyes out and I on the other hand handed her a box of tissues. "man that get's me every time!" Luna sniffled out. "ya I know how ya feel girl." I agreed polishing off yet another mountain dew. "so what's next?" Luna asked. "Jaws?" I asked with a mischievous grin. "okay but if I pass out I blame you!" Luna shrugged.

Every time the Shark popped up with or with out the music Luna screamed like a little girl and jumped up in utter shock. While I just shrugged and kept my eyes on the screen. (SPOILER ALERT!) When the movie was just about done and the shark was chewing on the helium tank while the one guy shot the arrow at the helium tank my eyes kept on growing wider as to what would happen (even though I already knew). Then she shark blew up and I fell to the floor laughing my butt off. "AH-HA-HA-HA SHARK BLEW UP!" I shouted on the ground laughing so hard I was crying. Then Luna passed out from an adrenalin rush. "stupid cat I told her not to stair like her life depended on it." I mumbled grabbing a watering hose and attaching it to the sink. I pulled one end over to the cat and put a sprayer head on it picked Luna up put her on my window sill and made every thing ready to get wet as in covered up every inch of my apartment with stuff that will hold the water and not leek through. I turned on the sink and began spraying the cat. "MEOW!" Luna screeched instantly waking up. "have a nice nap kitty?" I laughed. Luna just glared daggers at me as I turned around and fixed every thing back to the messy way that it was. "yeash Luna you sure can't take a joke can you." I said laughing. "and you can't take any thing seriously." Luna grumbled. "you wanna take that back cat?" I growled aiming the hose right for her. She just looked frightened. "that's what I thought." I laughed tossing a towel over my shoulder to dry off the soaking wet cat.

After drying Luna off and her turning into a big puff ball (don't worry I brushed her fur back down) we just chilled on the couch. Well technically I was on the couch Luna was napping on my shoulder. "Hey Luna wake up. Don't you think you should be heading back to Serena's?" I asked looking at the clock that read four thirty. "eh true... I'll see ya later." Luna shrugged hopping of my shoulder tiredly. "ya or just call dude." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "okay bu-by." Luna yawned tired jumping off of my shoulder and prancing to the window sill and hopping out of sight. "man cat's are flexible." I mumbled going off to do my stinking homework.

So once again nothing really happened that week aside from a meteor crashing in town during the middle of the night and Minako-Oneechan bugging me half to death by not remembering a thing worth squat.

~Friday night~

"Ugh so board and there's nothing on T.V!" I groaned sitting upside down on the couch playing with the ring that my mom had given me a while back. That's when my pocket started to vibrate and I literally jumped up so high to the point where I did a flip off of the couch and landed on my stomach on the ground. After that I fished out my communicator. "So Blue Siege I see you still have the grace of a drunken Monkey." Luna teased. "shut up cat. And what is it?" I growled at her. "Sailor moon is in a pinch." Luna replied. "I'll be there A.S.A.P." I replied going Commander mode and getting up. "good I'll see you there just follow her high pitched screams of help." Luna stated. "Oh trust me I was planning on it!" I laughed. Luna just rolled her eyes and ended the transmission. "I swear that cat has no since of humor just really mean sarcasm!" I grumbled hopping out my window after I transformed in to the Blue Siege.

Turns out that monster was like a stinking messed up plant card thing! Sure was a creeper! "HEY GREEN THUMB! OVER HERE! YOU-HOO!" I shouted distracting the plant so it would let Sailor moon go. "VAMPIEL!" the weird creeper monster shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU A POKEMON? COME ON GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!" I shouted at it. Then it shot some weird plant like thing at me and I dodged every one of them and blasted a fire ball crackling with energy surrounded in a orange orb of light at it. "YO SAILOR MOON ANY TIME NOW PAL!" I shouted keeping the monster restrained by the crackling energy as the burned it and the light just scorched the skin like Venus' love-me-chain thing but in a sphere of light. "RIGHT!" Sailor moon said getting back up and blasting it to smithereens. I walked over there transformed back to my usual self and slapped her a high five as she did the same. "come on let's get ya home." I stated bending down just low enough so she could jump on my back into a lazy piggy back ride. "why in the world are you doing this?" she asked lost. "easy one we can't have you fall asleep during your mad dash to school and two cause I feel like it now chill out! But DON'T YOU EVER GET USE TO THIS GOT IT!" I explained growling out the last part. "yep." she shrugged. "you positive?" I asked starting a really bad electricity joke. "yep." she shrugged again. "hm you must have lost an electron." I said like it was no big deal. "EMMY! I HIGHLY DOUBT NOW IS TIME FOR A BAD ELECTRICTY JOKE!" Luna scolded like usual. "Oh chill out cat. Sides next time you come over I'm not letting you pick the movies if you keep that up!" I stated. "h-hey!" Luna complained. "exactly now shut your kitty trap before we get discovered!" I growled at her. "shutting up." Luna said instantly clapping her trap shut. "good kitty." I laughed dropping Serena off by her window in the back of their house. "hey Emmy how 'bout we meat at the Arcade tomorrow after school?" She asked. "sure... see ya meat ball head." I laughed jumping over the fence into her neighbors yard and started to run back to my apartment just in case if something wasn't right there.

A.N Hope ya people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this! :P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Scouts are back!

I ran down the street at some extremely late hour at night or the morning (which ever one you prefer). The minute I reached my apartment building I bolted right through the front door nodded to the nodding off person on watch and ran up the stairs to my apartment as fast as my tired legs would allow me after going up like six flights of stairs!

I finally got to my apartment UN-locked the door and got a not so pleasant surprise of two angry scouts and my real mom trying to find me in there. 'yep I'm screwed!' I thought silently slipping through the door and trying to sneak to my room through the shadows. In the end I epically failed! "Emily come out now you know I can seance you!" Mars growled. 'yipe! I'm totally screwed!' I thought with my eyes widening in fear. I tried to keep my trap shut until the room got extremely cold then I let out a high pitched squeak. Let's face it Mars and I don't do good in temperatures under – 100. My mother was... well she was all wrapped up nice and cozy in her snow gear, Mercury didn't seem to notice the cold while Mars and I were freezing our butts off. "j-just c-come out now Emily and I'll warm this place back u-u-up..." Mars said hugging her self for some sort of heat while her teeth were chattering like crazy.

After a minute of contemplating my situation I simply stepped out with my arms straight out like they were going to put hand cuffs on me with my head down so they couldn't see the dark yet mischievous smirk on my face. "Good girl at least you know when to admit defeat." mom stated calmly while Mars stood there almost frozen to death. "of course I do mother." I said in a deeper voice that sounded nothing like mine. "well that's good. And Mars if your really that cold just do some dot drills." mom said rolling her eyes at Mars. While she said that I simply bit my left thumb and started to write on my floor in blood bit the other thumb let a single drop of blood go to the center of the symbol that was at the top of the circle and I disappeared. "W-WHAT WHERE DID SHE GO!" Mom said in utter shock. "Well judging by the symbols were she last stood she went to either the Moon,Mars,Or Venus." Mars shrugged. "yes and either way we wouldn't be able to accompany you on this trip you see since it's made out of her blood only a blood relative can. "but Mercury! We are related!"mom replied in utter shock. "Yes through Zoicite but that I am afraid won't be enough. I'm sorry Venus but your going to have to go alone. I'll do a quick scan for you though." Mercury shrugged. "alright thanks." mom stated rubbing her temples in annoyance. "uh... Venus... the um..signal is being blocked by a lock. I can't even hack into it. It's so uh... different that my computer can't even get past the first wall of protection." Mercury stated in shock. "so what your telling me is that it's locked. That exact spot with all of those symbols is locked!" mom said in utter shock. "yes sorry Venus... maybe if you tried to UN-lock it I could figure out where she is." Mercury shrugged with embarrassment. "Mars call up Luna... of this time tell her we need the scouts back as soon as possible and when Mina does get her memories back tell her to get to Emily's apartment A.S.A.P! I don't care what she's doing just tell her to send Mina over!" mom said gritting her teeth in anger? Annoyance? Eh I have no clue.

Any how... Some where on Venus...

"RAGH! I DON'T GET IT!" I shouted slamming my head into one of the pillars that once held up the Venusian castle but now was reduced to rubble over a thousand years ago by Beryl and her annoying army. "They shouldn't be back! Why can't they just stay where they belong in the future and leave me alone like they have all of these years! I don't care who I am I just... I just wanna wake up from this horrible night mare and be five again and just run to my mom and cry my eyes out telling her every thing! UGH IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK FOR!" I groaned out extremely annoyed slamming my head back into the pillar. "Why can't this just be some horrid night mare? Then every thing would make since! BUT NO IT JUST HAS TO BE REALITY!" I groaned turning around and sliding down onto my butt and dropping my head so it rested on my bent up knees.

Back on Earth on Saturday...

~Queen Venus' ~

"UGH WHAT'S KEEPING LUNA AND MINA!" I groaned annoyed. "Sorry we're late!" Mina said panting extremely hard like she had just ran a marathon. "ya sorry we just got back from battling a yoma." Luna stated. "we?" Mina said glaring at Luna. "HEY I WAS THERE AND I HELPED!" Luna replied. "YA LIKE SHOUTING OUT WHAT WE SHOULD DO WHEN WE _ALREADY_ HAD A PLAN WAS HELPING!" Mina shouted back. "YA LIKE RUNNING AROUND WITH CHICKENS WITH YOUR HEAD'S CUT OFF WAS A PLAN WHILE MERCURY USED HER STINKING COMPUTER TO FIND IT'S WEAK SPOT IS A PLAN!" Luna shouted back. "YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN CAT!" Mina growled at Luna really ticked off and cracking her knuckles. "never mind." Luna said shrinking back at Mina's extremely scary and ticked off look. "good." Mina said getting back up to her five one height and totally ignoring Luna. "so what is it that you guys need?" Mina asked confuzzled. "We need to interrogate Emily the only problem is that we can't find her! And that seal is locked!" I explained to her. "oh that's easy. I'll be back eventually." Mina shrugged biting her left thumb and letting it drop over the same symbol that Emily's landed on causing the thing to go from red to a orange-ish yellow color. "WAIT VENUS IT COULD BE A- ah forget it she's not going to even listen any how." Luna started then just dropped her head in defeat after Mina had gone through the porthole thing. "just get use to it Luna. Just get use to it." I chuckled remembering all of my antics that I had done in the past with Rei and Emily. "I know... it's just that her and Serena scare me the most." Luna groaned. "and why is that?" Mars asked. "one Serena is a total air head some times. And Mina is like her twin! No offense of course." Luna stated. "non taken Luna."I grumbled annoyed.

A while later we were playing rummy, and that's when Mina finally came back with a dead asleep Emily in her arms like it was nothing. "told ya it wouldn't take long." Mina chuckled after I won the fifth game of Rummy. "yes but you never said that she would come back asleep!" Mars stated. "nor did I say that she would come back awake." Mina retorted kicking in Emily's door to let the goof ball sleep. She came out of there trying not to laugh until Emily's door was shut. "what's so funny?" Mercury asked slightly confused. "Easy... _waz the difference between a drunk guy... and a hippy?"_ Mina asked acting like she was drunk. "what?" Mars asked slightly confused. "there is none!" Mina stated with a laugh. "so what does that have to do with Emily?" Mercury asked totally lost while Mina and I both fell over laughing our heads off knowing the joke all to well. "I don't get it..."Luna said totally lost. "Luna there isn't a difference between a drunk guy and a hippy." Mina said trying to calm her self down but failed once she saw the blank look on Luna's face. That's when we both laughed even harder by the second.

The next morning ~Emily's P.O.V~

I walked out my room half awake half asleep. So basically I guess u could call me a zombie if ya really felt like it. "so Mina do you know where Emily is dragging us this year on our camping trip or what?" Rei asked sitting on the couch across from Mina. "ya some where in Michigan out by Lake Michigan so my guess is that it's on the west side of the state." Mina shrugged. I just walked by them not even having a care in the world with only one thing on my mind. 'Mountain dew...' I thought opening up the fridge to find the last two leader in there. 'crud monkeys I gotta go out shopping again!' I thought pulling out the Mountain dew and chugging it down.

After a few minutes of silence from my mom,Mars and Mercury I finally asked them this one simple question, "why in the world are you guys still here?" "Interrogation purposes. Or well it was... but ah forget it I'm going home!" Mars said getting up. "Peace out Mars." I shrugged as she left. "I give up! I'll see ya later squirt." Mom said leaving. "I have some matters to attend to so I shall see you later Emily. Have a nice day." Mercury stated in her calm smart voice. "see ya." I stated as she left.

"so where did you say we were going Emily?" Rei asked after I plopped my butt down on the couch totally relaxed. "Michigan. West Michigan by the lake front it's a beautiful sight especially in the morning. Plus there's no sharks, jellyfish, or well any sea creature that can kill you there. So the fresh water of Lake Michigan is perfectly safe. The only thing you really have to worry about are undertows, red flags, jumping off of the pear and into the channel were the boats go. So you know just some miner stuff." I shrugged. "oh how in the world could you jump off the wrong side of he pear?" Rei asked. "oh trust me it's been done before by drunken idiots, or being pushed off." I shrugged. "hey didn't you like save a little kid from drowning on that side of the pear?" Mina asked confused. "uh ya. That was like... when I was ten why?" I replied. "dude you gotta tell Rei the story!" Mina stated going a bit hyper... well you know more than usual. "why?" I asked confused. "WHY BECAUSE IT'S EPIC! EIPC! DO YOU HEAR ME EPIC!" Mina stated. "alright Blondie hang on! Just let me think." I grumbled at her.

* flash back time *

_Mina and I were walking down the pear enjoying the morning view of Lake Michigan when oddly enough I hear a little kid no older than five scream, "MOMMY HELP!" I turned my head and sure enough a little five year old girl was drowning on the Chanel side of the lake. "crud take this and don't do any thing stupid Minako." I stated shoving my towel at Mina and ran right for the little kid. "Hey kid grab my hand!" I stated over the roar of the waves, but that didn't really work. So I did the next best thing and jumped right in and got the kid out. "hey kid you okay?" I asked motioning for Mina to throw me the towel, and she did. "y-ya... I was just looking for my mommy and I fell in." the little kid replied. "ah well here dry off and I'll help ya okay." I stated. "okay..." the kid replied._

_ * End* _

"And that as they say in show biz is that." I shrugged. "no dude it was way cooler than that!" Mina stated. "oh ya how do you remember it?" I replied. "Easy..." Mina started.

* Flash Back * ~Mina's P.O.V~

_It was a beautiful morning, the sun was a shining, and the seagulls were a squawking. Emily was quiet like she usually is in the morning even after loosing the rummy game and ultimately having to take a morning swim in her cloths, and when I say swim I mean at seven in the morning dressed in her cloths ready to go for the day no mater how cold the water was! "dude you suck!" Emily grumbled at me annoyed with her towel in her hand. "MOMMY HELP!" some little kid shouted in the water on the side of the channel with a boat coming in. Oh ya did I mention THE KID WAS DROWNING! "crud! Take this! I'll be back and for cripes sake Mina don't do any thing stupid!" Emily groaned shoving the towel at me and ripping off her soaking wet shoes and socks. Yep when I said every thing I meant EVERY THING even down to the shoe laces. Emily ran over to the kid got down on to the pavement and reached for the kid simply stating "hey kid! Grab my hand!" When that didn't work and the kid went under and her mom was going crazy telling Emily, "please you have to save my baby! she's the only daughter I have left! The other two died in a fire four years ago!" "okay Ma'am calm down! I'm going to save her don't you worry! Now take a deep breath and just relax. And Mina keep her calm will you I'll be back in a bit." Emily replied motioning for me to come over to the lady and keep her calm. The next thing that I knew Emily was on the side of the pear that most people jump off of (a.k.a the swimming side) ran and dove right into the water head first to find the kid._

_ A while later Emily's head bobbed back up with a gasping for breath little kid. Emily handed the kid up to her mother and climbed up the small ladder that was on the side with a boat honking at her. "OH SHUT UP! UN-LIKE YOU I WAS ACTUALLY DOING THIS WORLD A FAVOR AND SAVING A DROWNING KID WHILE YOUR JUST BLOWING YOUR HORN! SO CAN IT YOU BLOW HARD!" Emily yelled at the boat before she got back up on to the pear. I tossed her the towel but instead she tossed it at the kid and said, "dry off and keep it I have no use for it." After that she just walked away. "HEY! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" the kid asked. "It's Emily. So squirt what is it?"Emily asked. "Well I just wanted to thank you properly. So Emily thank you for saving me. Oh ya and by the way I'm Jessica." she stated. "well no problem. And it's nice ta meat ya Jessica. Now you two have a lovely day. And no more falling off the pear got it?" Emily replied. When Jessica nodded her head in understanding Emily simply said, "good. Take care you two." After that she dragged me back to the camp sight._

_ * End *_

"oh ya..."I said remembering the details this time. "yep." I shrugged. "ya and if I'm correct that dude who was driving the boat flipped me off! But hey he was asking for it! Sides he should be thankful that I didn't roast his boat!" I explained slightly annoyed. "ya... and isn't it like a universal law NOT to swear around you?" Mina agreed confused. "apparently not." I shrugged. "go figure. Well let's hope that doesn't happen when we go on Vacation this year." Rei shrugged. "which part the drowning or the bird?" I replied sarcastically. "uh both." Rei shrugged. "okay just makin' sure pal." I chuckled. "ya well I gotta get going okay I'll see you two whack jobs later. I have some chores to do." Rei shrugged getting up to leave. "mk pal see ya." I said totally chilled. "yep see ya dude." Mina shrugged.

A while later I had my stinking navy blue reading glasses on while I was reading (hence the glasses) one of my Fiction books I hadn't gotten to on that shelf yet. Mina was watching T.V and laughing her head off. "Mina could you please keep it down pal?" I asked calmly. "ya sure but you got to admit Cosmo is a total idiot!" Mina said keeping her eyes glued to the T.V which was showing 'The Fairly Odd Parents'. "well ya dude even I could tell you that!" I shrugged. "eh true." Mina shrugged. Then out of the blue Malachite came into the door way of the room going, "RAHH!" where as to John who was doing a pretty sickish impression of Dracula simply said, "Hello I have come to suck your bloud." "dude you don't scare me. Oh by the way I hope those aren't your real Vampire teeth 'Dracula'." I said not even looking up from the book I was reading. Mina looked like she saw a ghost and her once giggly face turned to pure horror and fear. "Look, Minako-san I-I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past. If you can't forgive me then I understand but please think about it at the least. I'm not asking for any thing more than forgiveness. I know what I had done to you in the past and once I realized it after the fact... I-I freaked out wishing for the night mere to end. Then it did, except not for the good the Queen thought I was still with your enemy's which I was after Beryl brain washed me again. So all I am asking for is a second chance at friendship nothing more." Malachite explained calmly trying to calm Mina down. Then there's me I kinda stood in between the two of them a bit suspicious of Malachite. "John if you wouldn't mind. This doesn't concern your girlfriend." Malachite explained calmly. "YOU KIDDING ME IT DOES TO! MINA IS MY FUTURE MOTHER AND I'M NOT LETTING A JERK MONKIE LIKE YOU MESSING UP HER LIFE! NOT UNLESS IF SHE BIDS IT TO BE OKAY! YOU GOT THAT DIM WIT! Now Fangs... GO AWAY!" I explained shoving a hand in John's face to keep him away from me. "E-Emily... it's fine... I'll be okay... if I need any thing I'll just call okay." Mina said finally getting her voice back sure nerve racked but it was back. "alright Onee-chan if you need any thing I'll be chilling just reading okay." I stated towards Mina then turned around and glared holes at Malachite saying, "you do any thing bad, wrong, and flat out stupid, you'll be getting a foot right to your butt and a fist to your face! Got it pretty boy?" "y-yes ma'am." he replied a bit shocked at my sudden change of emotion. "I swear she's like a mini-me! Except taller, and has blue streaked hair." Mina said in utter shock. "well she just said that she's your future daughter did she not?" Malachite replied. "eh true." Mina shrugged.

I on the other hand shoved my reading glasses back on, and started up where I left off in the book. That's when a shadow of a dude stood over me. "what John?" I said not even looking up. "awe can't I like scare you at least once?" he complained. "uh no Vampire mouth no way no how. Now go away!" I grumbled annoyed. "awe is that any way to treat your boyfriend who totally had amnesia after the final battle with Beryl?" he asked acting hurt. "shut up vampire breath that was then this is now so get over it!" I replied still not looking up in quite the hard tone might I add. "well if you wanna do things the hard way." he shrugged. He sat down on the couch and lifted me up off of the floor and onto his lap. "DUDE!" I said utterly annoyed slamming the book shut with the book mark in it and yanking off my reading glasses really annoyed. "there we go now that I got you full undivided attention there is two little things I would like for you to do." he stated slightly content. "what?" I growled at him ticked off. "One tail and ears out. Now!" he demanded like he was about to go insane if he didn't get what he wanted. "Fine," I grumbled annoyed doing as he demanded. "Good now two tilt neck now! Vampire is hungry! So just hurry please!" John stated a bit desperate. "Fine but you know my rules!" I growled at him doing as I was told again. "Yes I know. No drinking it all or enough to put you in a coma from blood loss and I don't get stabbed to death I got it. Now please hold still!" He stated pushing my hair aside. "pushy gosh!" I grumbled annoyed. 'well this is what I get for having a Vampire who only drinks animal blood for a boyfriend.' I thought annoyed.

"Had enough?" I said rolling my eyes once he was done. "_yep_" he replied sounding drunk. "what are you intoxicated? Geez dude you act like my blood is some sort of drug!" I grumbled annoyed. "yes it is. And if any other Vampire got a hold of you... I would have to kill them. You belong to me so there. They want to say other wise they go through me." He stated with his darn blood soaked breath right up against my ear. "I'm sure you would dear." I replied shoving back on my glasses, letting the tail and ears go back in and opening up the book again. "What are ya reading?" John asked a bit curious trying to turn the book so he could see the title. I said nothing but instead I simply flicked my hair back over my ear so no one saw the bite marks and kept on reading. "Silent... and I thought that all people of Venus decent were always so bubbly! But the Moon princess is a exception." John said as I still kept my trap quiet lost in the world of the book. 'no matter a quiet Emily tends to be a lot nicer than a angry Emily.' John thought pulling me into a tighter hug and smelling my hair for goodness knows how long!

After a while I heard deep breathing so I figured that sleeping beauty (John) was sleeping. So I set the now finished book aside put my glasses on top of the book on the finished stack and commenced to try and get out of his grip.. you know with out making Snow white wake up. Then my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I whispered into the phone. "Emily?" A worried Rei on the other end asked. "ya what is it dude?" I replied still keeping my voice quiet. "I-I need you to come over here quick! Jadeite's back and he's scarring me! PLEASE YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" Rei replied on the other end. "well this is new. Since when are YOU Rei Hino scared of... well any thing?" I asked in utter shock. "never mind the details I'll fill you in when you get here okay! Please hurry!" Rei stated on the other end before she hug up.

"Wha was that all about?"John asked sleepily. "Nothing now let me go and go back to sleep okay Alice?" I replied patting him on the head. "awe but I won't have my Emmy here to snuggle with!" he complained as he let me go and lied down on the couch. "here. Have this pillow it smells like my hair oh ya and here borrow this teddy bear." I replied tossing him my pillow one of my newer stuffed animals that are always on my bed and my dark blue blanket that is on the top of my bed. "thanks..." he said about ready to crash again. "ya no problem prince dork butt." I shrugged screwing up his hair and then turning around to leave. "awe no lullaby?" he asked sounding hurt. "you still need those?" I asked in utter shock. "from you... yes." he stated. I chucked a mp3 player at him and a pair of ear phones that had all of the Martian,Venusian, Jovian,Mercurien,Uranium,Saturn,Neptune,Plutonium, and all of the lunar one as well. "just hit what ever planet one you want and then hit play okay." I shrugged. "mk..." he replied shoving in the earphones and crashing. "man he's out like a light when he's tired!" I mumbled in utter shock.

'I swear John is going to be the death of me! If not Alexis or Shyanne! Speaking of which I wonder how the two princess' are doing. Eh I can check up on them later through the communicator.' I thought shrugging to my self as I walked up the steps to Rei's house.

The second I got in there I heard some dude singing and skipping around looking for some one. "OH RE~I-CHAN COME OUT! COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T HID FROM ME FOR EVER MY LITTLE MARTIAN!" the dude shouted passing by me. "oh HI EMILY-CHAN! Say have you seen Rei-chan?" he asked poking his head back out from the door way that he was in. "nope sorry Jedite I just got here." I shrugged. "okay if you see her tell her that Jed is looking for her." Jedite explained. "can do. Jedite can do." I shrugged walking up the stairs to Rei's room.

"Hey Rei you in here?" I asked walking into her room and shutting her door. "in here" Rei said poking her head out of her closet. "dude what are you doing in there?" I asked confused. "shush! He might hear you! Now come on I got some explaining to do!" Rei stated. "oh heck ya you do!" I replied as she yanked me into her dark closet with a flashlight.

"Okay first of all sorry bout all of this I'm just slightly scared." Rei started after shutting the door to the closet and turning on the flashlight. "ya no big deal dude so what did the dim wit do?" I asked calmly. "Okay so you know how I do the whole fire reading's right?" Rei asked. "ya." I replied. "ya well I was doing one of them and when I saw Jedite's face I screamed and scrambled backwards into something..." Rei started.

* FLASH BACK * (Rei's P.O.V)

"HOLY CRUD!" I screamed in utter shock after seeing Jedite's face in the fire. I scrambled back towards the wall but crashed into something...or well someone. "What's wrong dear?" a male voice asked which sounded nothing like grandpa. "gulp... crud..." I squeaked out in utter horror. "awe what's the matter Rei-chan?" he asked snaking his arms right around my waist. "J-Jedite get out before I call the cops! Or worse Emily." I said with a shaking voice. "pft! You and I both know your to scared to do that. Just admit it. You remember me." he stated right into my stinking ear! "I'm serious... I call the cops your in jail I call Emily your going to get pounded which one would you prefer?" I growled out annoyed. "man I forgot how adorable you are when your mad." he stated laughing. "Let me go or die!" I growled ticked off. "you know you can't do that what with almost all of your memories in tact and all. It would literally eat you alive." he stated with his all knowing smirk. "to late the memories already are!" I growled ticked off. "ouch right to the heart!" Jedite said sounding offended. "shut up...AND LET ME GO!" I said struggling to get out of his grip. Once I did I ran off to go and hid in my closet in my room.

* End of flash back *

"Yep that's what happened." Rei shrugged. "so what do you have against him again?" I asked confused. "one he killed me in the past and two I had to roast him to death in this life! It's hard! I mean seriously! Leets go lucky! She didn't really have to face Nephrite!" Rei started. "so your mad that he killed you. You do realize that the Negaverse had him under a spell right?" I asked making sure she knew. "yes I do realize that! But still!" Rei stated. "dude do you even know what happened after he killed you in the past?" I asked suspiciously. "no." she said quite bluntly. "well come on let's get this issue resolved." I shrugged getting up and pulling her to her feet as well. "what are we doing?" she asked. "getting some answers." I stated relaxed. "okay but your going first!" Rei stated like a scared little kid. "I do believe that the right term for this is... CHICKEN! BAWK BAWK BAWK!" I stated doing the chicken wing thing. "ya ya shut up! You know what he did to me and you know how I got my revenge without knowing it!" Rei growled annoyed. "awe is the little Martian angry?" I asked teasing her. "shut yer trap!" she growled through her teeth. "well some one woke up on the wrong side of the cave this morning." I said still teasing her. "ya, ya shut up dragon breath." Rei grumbled annoyed. "come on Mars-mellow don't be a wimp." I said pulling her through her door and down to where I last saw Jedite. "now where did that dork go?" I said talking to my self.

"Ah Rei, mon amour! Je veux juste vous demander votre pardon et de commencer avec un adoise propre. Que dites-vous? (Love sick french guy for: Ah Rei, my love! I just wanted to ask for your forgiveness and start with a clean slate. What do you say?)" Jedite said hugging Rei from behind and making her squeak like Mina in utter shock. "what did he just say?" I asked confused. "Ik weet het niet! Ik spreek geen vent! Oh misschien wacthen dat de Franse is... (irked dutch girl for: I don't know! I don't speak guy! Oh wait maybe it's french...)" Rei replied shrugging in his grasp. "Ik denk dat het Franse is. WACHT SINDS WANNER KAN JE SPREKEN NEDERLANDS! (shocked dutch girl for: I think it's french. WAIT SINCE WHEN CAN YOU SPEAK DUTCH!)" I replied totally and utterly shocked. "Eh als je vader heel veel u gebruikt te maken naar elke taal is er reist (eh when your father travels a lot you have to get use to every language.)" Rei shrugged. "ah I see." I replied in understanding. ".. men.." Rei said rolling her eyes. "ugh I know what ya mean!" I agreed.

A few minutes later...

"I said, 'Ah Rei,my love! I just wanted to ask for your forgiveness and start with a clean slate. What do you say?' so what's your answer?" Jedite stated. "let me think about it.. I'll have to get back to you on it okay." Rei shrugged. "I'll wait as long as I have to." he shrugged. "WHAT IS THIS SOME KIND OF LOVE STORY! I'm outta here! PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUTS!" I said walking to the front door throwing a V sign over my shoulder to them. "but I'm a guy.." Jedite said confused. "ya I know." I shrugged as I kept on walking. "oh that's just cold." Jedite said annoyed while Rei was cracking up. "YA! COLD BUT FUNNY!" Rei said laughing her butt off to the point where she was doubled over in pain from laughing to much. "oh zip it cutie." Jedite grumbled. "oh shut up."Rei said going from laughing to annoyed in no time flat.

By the time I got back home John was dead asleep and Mina and Malachite were kissing like they would die with out each other. I just rolled my eyes and found my target. By target I mean.. JOHN! 'Targeting... Target acquired... Launching in... three... two... one...ATTACK!' I thought finding John on the couch and pouncing on him like a kitty cat. Unusual I know... I just felt like torturing him. "hey lazy bones wake up!" I said sitting on his stomach and shaking his shoulders. "neh!" John groaned out in response. "oh stop complaining princess!" I said rolling my eyes not getting up until I was sure that he was awake. "you are such a Venusian!" He grumbled throwing the pillow over his face. "you wanna suffocate?" I replied. "no." he groaned. "THEN WAKE YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" I said getting annoyed. "make me!" he grumbled. "ah a challenge...like a true Martian! but if you insist I will." I said chuckling ready to slap him in the face. So I did. I slapped him over and over again until one of his cheeks had a five star on it then went to the other one until that one had a five star on it.

'dang it nothing! Not even a simple _ouch_ what the fridge!' I thought shocked. That's when the mischievous Venusian popped out. 'hey that actually might work! Heh! John you pour sucker your in for it now!'I thought with something between a sly smirk and a evil grin on my face. 'thank you Venusian blood!' I thought evilly laughing in my head. "Emmy what are you doing?" Mina asked all cuddled up to Malachite. "oh nothing." I stated then said in one of the creepiest tones ever, "Nothing at all...MUAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ya if you've ever seen a mad scientist... think of that times ten that's how crazy my evil laugh tends to sound. Scary I know I've been like that since I was born. "Is that normal?" Malachite asked a bit worried. "for her... kind of. I don't even know what normal even means so sorry dear." Mina replied all cutesy and girly like. 'girly girl.' I though rolling my eyes and getting off the couch to find stuff for a banana split.

Once that was finished I simply walked over to the couch and sat right on John's stomach getting a irritated grunt out of him. "Emmy get off." John groaned. "could... would... probably should... but I wont." I shrugged eating the banana split. "pain in the butt..." John grumbled. "yep you better believe it cause I'm the best pain in the butt you'll ever know!" I laughed eating away the Banana split. "wait why are you eating a banana split? 0.o" John asked a bit worried for his mental health as well as he should be. "oh you'll see soon enough dork butt soon enough." I shrugged taking the spray can of ready whip and spraying a dab on the tip of his nose. "I sooo don't like where this is going!" he groaned out. "as well as you should pretty boy as well as you should." I shrugged taking a cherry and placing that on the whip cream. 'yep I'm screwed.' John thought annoyed. 'sucker.' I thought laughing on the inside and acting innocent on the out side. 'Dang she's good at acting innocent.' John thought annoyed.

Reluctantly for him the door bell rang. "drat." I grumbled under my breath. Of course I just hopped off and munched on my banana split while heading to the door. 'Man it's good to have the Scout's back. Now how in the world do I get the whole crew back? Hmm...' I thought to my self.

SUP PEOPLE OF EARTH! Sorry I haven't up dated this in a while... I get ideas... but... it just kinda back fire's and doesn't come out right. Sorry. -_-' HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CRAZY STORY! :P * sniffle * I don't own Sailor moon. Just Emmy and her Siege buddies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Battle royal! Parents V.S Teenagers!

I opened up the door and there stood my old friend since the Silver Millennium, Pluto or known as Setsuna in her civilian form. "Hey Set's what's up pal?" I asked stepping out into the hall way. "Nothing really I just have some grave news to tell you or well more like warn you about. Can we talk in your apartment?" Setsuna asked. "Ya sure pal. You want any thing to drink? We got Mountain dew, Kool aid,Pop, water, bottled water M_ina hate's tap water_ uh... Mina's tea, Milk, and Hot chocolate." I shrugged whispering the part about Mina and tap water. "what kind of pop?" Setsuna asked suspiciously. "oh you know Mountain dew, Pepsi, coke a cola,sprite, Sunkist, orange crush, grape crush,root beer that stuff." I shrugged. "is it just regular Mountain dew?" she asked suspiciously knowing my Mountain dew intake. "It's the original, Voltage and White rain and Code red for Mina's sake." I shrugged. "How about a little Voltage. Besides I have got to know what kind of stuff you drink on a regular basis! Who knows what your putting into your body!" Setsuna stated calmly. "alright dude but don't go blaming me if you go bouncing off the walls." I shrugged. "yes I know." Setsuna shrugged. "yep now help your self to what's ever in the kitchen for a snack food if you want." I shrugged sticking my head in the fridge for frosting and then into the cabinet for graham crackers. Yes it taste good don't knock it until you try it!

"So what's this all bout Sets? I mean what's this _grave news _about?" I asked chilling in one of my been bag chairs with a mouth full of Graham cracker and Frosting lots and lots of Frosting. "uh well... your mother... her and the rest of the scouts are coming in for one of their assessments of you girls and John." Setsuna explained. "oh that is bad." I said with a shocked look on my face. "ya and well um... Uranus is going to be uh... there this time." Setsuna explained. "yep we're screwed!" I groaned slamming my head onto the back of the been bag chair. "and Mars is going to be testing your fighting in general." Sestuna explained once again. "as I said... 'WE ARE SCREWED' I groaned. "oh ya and if all of you don't pass then well you'll all be sent back to the future." Sestuna said a bit sad about that fact. "NO I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! We need to train more! I have to warn them... we need all of the Siege's in order to pull this off. You think you can bring them here?" I asked going all serious and looking Setsuna dead on in the eye. "yes. Wait Even the princess'?" Setsuna asked. "yes especially them. We can't win with out them." I stated still serious. "want me to inform their parents?" Sestuna asked again. "no. Just bring them here. I don't care what it takes tell them their Commander needs them in order to pull this off. If that doesn't work just tell them their commander might be coming home for good really angry and we all know what happens when I'm mad around them." I stated. "alright I'll get on that right away. And... MAN THIS MOUNTAIN DEW IS GOOD!" Setsuna stated in utter shock chugging down the last of the Voltage in the bottle of hers. "told ya." I shrugged laughing.

IN Crystal Tokyo... (Setsuna P.O.V)

I snuck down the halls to the Princess' rooms careful to not run into the king and queen. 'Now all I need to do is get the two older one's back to Emily and I can sneak off to Jupiter to get the twins there and I'll finish with my own child. Speaking of Carissa I wonder if she's gotten into my secret stash of Chocolate... oh gosh that would be bad!' I thought getting side tracked. 'Focus Setsuna! Your trying to help one of your best friends!... heh... who you haven't seen since the Silver Millennium! FOCUS!' I thought mentally slapping my self. "Pluto?" the queen asked behind me. 'oh crud! Busted!' I thought in utter shock. "what are you doing here? The meting isn't until... Next week Tuesday. Is something wrong?" the queen asked. "I'm on a mission for a friend. She needs me to find something and yes I know. So don't worry there's nothing wrong nothing at all. So why don't you play with Chibi-usa I'm sure she would LOVE to see her Mommy." I stated distracting the queen. "true but..." the queen stared. "HEY IS THAT THE KING GETTING INTO A FIST FIGHT? Oh king just got a black eye." I stated looking down an empty hall and cringing. "I'M COMING DARIEAN!" The queen shouted running down that hall that I had pointed down. 'CHARGE!' I thought running down the hall to the Princess' room's at full speed a head. 'man I hang out with Emily way to much some times!' I groaned Knocking on Princess Alexis' door. "yes?... oh hi Setsuna what's up?" she asked. "The commander needs you and your sister. So please pack up your stuff as fast as you can. Only your cloths that make you seem like a commoner okay I'm sure you girls can go out shopping with her when you get there. Okay if you can't I'll take you." I explained. "alright I'll go get Shyanne. We won't take to long I promise." she stated. "alright.. thank you for cooperating." I replied calmly. "ya no problem besides I'm sure no one want's to run five hundred laps around the content thanks to her and her anger issues." Alexis shrugged. "ya but it's not as bad as the Moon." I shrugged. "true." she chuckled.

On Jupiter...

"Hey Abby we're headed to go and help the commander! Come on pack your stuff up as fast as you can! The commander needs us more than ever now!" Jordan said to her twin. "AY AY CAPTIAN CRUNCH!" Abby replied from inside of her room. "We'll be right out Setsuna-san." Jordan calmly said. "alright I can wait." I shrugged.

On Saturn...

"okay I'll be right out Setsuna-san!" Rachel stated chilled. "alright I can wait for you but remember try to look like you belong on the Earth of the past." I shrugged. "I know that goof." Rachel laughed.

On Uranus...

"HANG ON EMMY OL' GRACIE AND AMANDA ARE COMING!" Gracie shouted packing up her stuff like there was no tomorrow. "YA WE WON'T LET YOU DOWN BOSS!" Amanda agreed. "yep they haven't changed much at all." I laughed to my self.

On Neptune...

"FINALLY I CAN GET OFF OF THIS BOARING BLUE PLANET! JUST YOU WAIT BOSS OL' SCOUT WON'T LET YOU DOWN SIDES I DON'T WANNA RUN FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND JAPAN! OR THE MOON!" Scout shouted gracefully throwing her things into her suit case. While I tried not to laugh.

ON Pluto ^.^..

"So what your telling me is that Commander Emily want's all of the Siege solders to help her to stay in the past... and if we don't she'll come back ready to kill us with five hundred laps around Japan or the Moon is that right?" Carissa asked calmly. "yes that is right dear." I replied. "COUNT ME IN!" Carissa shouted instantly pulling out a packed suit case. "I love you Carissa! You goof ball!" I chuckled shaking my head. "eh what can I say the Commander rubs off on people." she shrugged pulling out her 'to Earth or bust' hat.

Back in the past (Emily P.O.V)...

"dang it all what's taking Sets-Chan so long!" I said growing impatient which for me really isn't hard. I got the patience of a cockroach! "AH SORRY I'M LATE!" Some one shouted running in through a porthole. I turned around and there in her five seven,long (like longer than dad's but not quite as long as mom's) Silver hair with blond High lights (Natural of course), and let's not for get the blue-Grey Eyes, stood my twin sister in a blue shirt with a black dress thing and Jeans with a suit case. "KELSEY!" I shouted instantly charging right up to her and giving her one of my classic Monster bear hugs. "Was I late? And where is every body?" Kelsey asked confused. "your not late... they are. So what you wanna do until they get here?" I asked. "Go fish?" Kelsey asked. "sure." I shrugged pulling out a deck of 'go fish cards' that I've had for like ever.

"Got any whales?" Kelsey asked. "Go fish... Got and Tuna?" I replied. "ugh here." Kelsey said rolling her eyes as I made yet another match. That's when we got clobbered by the Princess' yep Shyanne and Alexis tackled us into their death grip hugs. "Hey Lexis." I chocked out. "Hey Shyanne." Kelsey chocked out as well. "SWITCH!" the twins shouted. "oh gosh! How's the Shyanne today eh?" I asked. Oh ya by the way Alexis had her mom's hair style with black streaked bangs and her mom's eye color. Shyanne on the other hand flat out had her mom's hair color and her dad's eyes. "GAH! How's Lexis today huh?" Kelsey asked. "We missed you guys!" they replied hugging us like there was no tomorrow. "I can see that you goof." I chuckled hugging my good buddy Shyanne back (Lexis didn't give me a chance to hug her) while Kelsey did the same to Alexis. "WE MISSED YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!" they said crying their eyes out.

Once their crying was done every one else had showed up while they took a nap after being tired out from crying and all. Let's just say that we kinda were joking around until they finally woke up so we could get down to the nitty gritty.

"HI GUYS!" Alexis and Shyanne shouted walking into the room. "Hey lazy bums." A light brown haired, green eyed, five feet six inches Jordan teased. "Now Jordan be nice!" A dark brown haired, green eyed, five feet six and a half inches Abby stated smacking Jordan up side the head. "HEY!" Jordan replied. "Typical." Kelsey shrugged. "they haven't changed much have they?" I asked. "I don't think so no." Kelsey shrugged. "ugh... typical." we mumbled annoyed as Jordan shouted, "HEY AT LEAST I CAN COOK!" "AND WHAT I CAN'T?" Abby shouted back. "uh ya!" Jordan shrugged. "WHY YOU!" Abby shouted about to strangle her sister... again. "ENOUGH! JORDAN SIT NEXT TO EMILY! ABBY SIT NEXT TO CARISSA! AND NO MORE FIGHTING! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT MEATING! AND WE CAN'T HAVE YOUR TEMPERS RUIENING MY DEAR SISTER'S PLANS TO STAY HERE!" Kelsey shouted really ticked off. "dang your sister can be scary when she want's." Jordan whispered in shock. "ya but who's worse. Her or me?" I asked. "you... your just plan terrifying with out trying some times." Jordan shrugged. "good now listen up." I stated getting up as Kelsey sat down where I was at only a minute before.

"Listen guys before we start I just wanna thank you all for coming here. Now trust me if this was under any circumstances we would party first, but the partying will have to wait. Our parents are coming by for a inspection seeing if we can handle our selves with out them. You all know what that means. This week every ounce of free time we have will either be spent studying, doing homework,or training. Now I know how much you guys HATE having no free time but it has to be done. So once this is all over with we'll go to the moon and have a massive party there. Sound good? Cause let's face it if we get found out by the cops.. heh we're screwed!" I shrugged giving them the first half of the speech.

When no one said any thing I continued on, "Now listen we'll be training both mind and body each day. It won't be enough to have a strong body but a week mind. Trust me I would know I've failed my share of test's in this time, I'm sorry to say but starting tomorrow you'll be going to the same school as either me, Courtney, or Betsy. It all depends on where the scouts go. Now as for you outer kids... I'm sorry I have no idea where your parents are... so I'm afraid I'll be up all night looking for the school were they go. So you who are stuck with me... well I'm sorry if I seem sleep deprived. And Kelsey that mostly means you." I shrugged. "go figure -_-'" Kelsey mumbled. "what ever... Any how get settled in alright. If Mina, Malachite, and John aren't to busy we'll all go out for Pizza okay. If they are then I'm dragging all of you out for pizza and Kelsey is paying." I shrugged. "HEY!" Kelsey shouted with every one laughing. "I'M KIDDNG! COURTNEY WOULD BE PAYING!" I said laughing. "HEY!" Courtney said attacking me and well let's just say we got into one of our classic fights.

~The next morning~

"Ugh so much pizza! Oy... I knew that stuff was good but I guess I kinda for got. Oh well time to go to school -_-'" I groaned out still feeling full from the pizza. "Morning Onee-chan." I groaned out dressed for school walking out into the living room. "GOOD MORNING EMILY!" Mina said happy as a clam like usual. "you and your morning person personality!" I grumbled irked. "aw what's the matter grumpy gills?" Mina said pulling on my cheeks trying to get me to smile. "let my face go or get punched!" I growled annoyed. "Fine grouch." Mina mumbled. "look I'm sorry dude okay it's just I don't like mornings!" I grumbled. "well your not alone Emily. I don't either." Malachite said getting up from the couch. "well at least that makes two of us." I yawned stretching. "GOOD MORNING WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABBIT IT!" Kelsey said walking out of her room skipping! "GOOD MORNING!" Mina replied happy and cheerfully. "morning." Malachite and I groaned out dragging our lazy butts to the kitchen to get something to drink. He grabbed Coffee and I grabbed Mountain dew from the fridge. "What's with them?" Kelsey asked confused. "I guess they don't like mornings." Mina shrugged. "so maybe they aren't so different after all." Kelsey chuckled. "huh?" Mina asked confused. "oh nothing." Kelsey shrugged.

At school...

"WE'RE NOT LATE!" Mina and I shouted running in the door way after running to our third hour... two minutes AFTER the bell rang. "Of course your not... go and take your seats." The teacher replied with a sweat drop forming. "HI SIS!" Kelsey shouted from the front of the room as I calmly walked to my desk but ultimately felt like a zillion tons of bricks had fallen on my head. 'I am so screwed this week!' I thought feeling slightly defeated.

With Abby,Alexis,Jordan,Betsy, and Shyanne... (Lita's P.O.V)

"Class." Mrs. H started. "I'M NOT LATE!" Serena shouted running in through the door way. 'oh gosh! Not again if she get's one more detention she'll get Saturday school and us scouts won't be able to hear the end of it.' I groaned annoyed. "SERENA HALL NOW!" Mrs. H shouted. 'busted.' I thought chuckling. "As I was saying... Class you have four new class mates. Girls please introduce your selves." Mrs. H stated. "okay. I'm Abby it's nice to meat all of you." a girl with MY HAIR COLOR AND EYES stated calmly. "Hello Abby." Every one stated. "I'm Alexis some people just call me Lexis." some girl with blond hair like Serena's but has black streaks in it with Serena's eye color said. "Sup... I'm Jordan." a girl with dark brown hair and yet again my hair color shrugged while Abby socked her in the arm. "You'll have to excuse my twin... she's a bit of a pain." Abby said smiling with a sweat drop forming. " And I am Shyanne Alexis' twin. I'm sure that my friends and I all agree when I say this, it is a pleasure to be at this school learning under this nice teacher. So thank you for letting us be here." a girl with Serena-blond hair and dark Dariean-blue eyes said calmly. "oh why thank you Shyanne. I'll be right back. You girls go and sit in any seats that are empty. So That girl named Alexis sat down in the empty seat in front of me, With Jordan to my left and Abby to the right, and Shyanne was in front of all of them, while Betsy sat talking with Ami.

Some other school half way across town (Setsuna P.O.V)

"Class settle down! I would like to introduce you to your new class mates. Girls please introduce your selves." I stated calmly. "Name's Rachel." Rachel (brown eyes dark purple hair) shrugged. "Gracie..." Gracie (blond hair blue eyes) said with a smile. "Amanda... Gracie's twin..." Amanda (black hair and blue eyes) said not to thrilled. "Carissa." Carissa (brown hair MY EYES! ^.^) shrugged like it didn't matter. "Scout."Scout (Teal with white strips and teal eyes) shrugged. "Girls you may sit where ever there are empty seats." I shrugged. They all instantly went for the last five seats in the back. 'typical' I thought laughing to my self before starting the days lesson. "Now class today's lesson is on Starburst Galaxies. Now I'm going to need five volunteers. "How about... Carissa,Gracie,Amanda,Scout and one boy... um... Zach." I shrugged feeling like picking on four of the five newbies. "dude you guys just got volentold!" Rachel laughed. "oh ya and Rachel." I said feeling like picking on her as well. "WHAT BUT YOU ONLY SAID FIVE!" Rachel said in utter shock. "did I? Well I clearly meant six!" I said bugging her further. "now who's been volentold huh?"Carissa laughed. "oh ya class Carissa is my daughter." I said torturing Carissa. She just dropped her head in utter annoyance. "WHAT WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE IN YOUR TWENTIES!"Zach said shocked. "Zach... I'm older than I look." I said smirking. "no way..." they all said in shock while the five goofs in the back started fits of giggling. "this is going to be a good year." I chuckled.

After school (Emily's p.o.v)

"ALRIGHT TROUPS FIRST THING'S FIRST HOME WORK! IF YOU HAVE IT GO AND START IT IF YOU DON'T STUDDY!" I shouted sounding like a drill Sargent. "How's the training going Emily?" Setsuna asked. "it's just starting." I chuckled with a evil smirk. You have until five to do your homework! After that we'll eat and then head to the park for some training until nine! Are we clear?" I stated strictly turning back to my pals. "YES MA'AM!" They all replied. "GOOD DISMISSED!" I shouted and they all ran to their rooms to do their homework. "man this is going to be one long week!" I groaned rubbing my temples. "pal your going to live." Setsuna stated calmly as I headed to my room. "ya I know I am I just don't think they are." I groaned. "ya well by the end of the week knowing you they'll be tough as nails. Back to the way they were in the past." Setsuna stated. "ya I know." I groaned walking into my room to finish my home work.

"ALRIGHT STREACH OUT YOUR LIMBS AND LET'S GET TO WORK! KNOWING OUR PARENTS WE WON'T BE GIVEN THE BENEFIT OF BEING IN OUR SIEGE FORMS! SO THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO TRAIN AS HUMANS! TODAY WE'LL BEGIN WITH A FEW AGILITY THINGS THEN MOVE ON TO FORM RUNNING AND AFTER THAT SPARING. ARE WE CLEAR!" I shouted as training started. "YES MA'AM!" they all replied. "GOOD NOW GO STREACH!" I shouted at them as they ran off to separate areas to go and stretch.

During the sparing matches...

"OH COME ON IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" I shouted as Gracie tried to land ONE punch on me. When that didn't work I simply said... "Gracie..." "yes?" she grunted. "you... punch...LIKE MY GRANDMOTHER! No wait... I take that back.. .MY GRAND MA PUNCHES HARDER THAN YOU AND SHE'S LIKE WAY OLD!" I said totally getting Gracie angry. So she kept on attacking full force until I kinda grabbed her arm and flipped her over onto her stomach on the ground. "Admit defeat?" I asked her calmly holding her hand behind her back. "Never commander! Never!" Gracie stated breathing hard. "good because that's the response you'll have to give your mom." I shrugged. "you mean we're going to be pitted against our parents?" Amanda said in shock. "yes by the way any thing that connects you to your parents... you can't wear next week Monday...because if it even remotely links you to them...your screwed. Tomorrow I'll be upgrading your battle cloths into armor. And adding on a few things. So give me the cloths that you'll be battling in and I'll upgrade them to be light weight,sturdy, hardly indestructible armor." I shrugged before I started to battle with John.

"YOU PUNCH LIKE A GIRL!" I shouted at him during the middle of the fight barely letting him land a single hit. "HEY!" he shouted. "oh wait I'm sorry I mean to say... YOU PUNCH WORSE THAN MY GRANDMA IN A FIST FIGHT! SO SUCK UP YOUR WEEKNESS TOWARDS ME AND BE A MAN!" I shouted right in his face. "O-okay." he said being a slight chicken. Finally he got the guts to knock the wind out of me into a tree which I didn't hit as hard as they thought. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" I said with a proud smile on my face and laughing while giving him the thumbs up. "EMMY! I-I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN..." he started but I cut him off into a squeeze you to the point of no return bear hug. "shut up you did awesome." I replied hugging him half to death. "o-okay..." he said not so sure of him self. "just do me a favor... and don't ever hold back against your parents okay I don't wanna loose you to the future cause well that would suck." I grumbled. "can do." he shrugged. "good boy." I said pulling out of the hug and patting him on the head. "oh no your not." He said grabbing my arm. "uh no... training first, mushy-Johnny-acts-all-lovey-dove-musshy-gooshie later." I said pulling out of his grip to go after my sister in battle.

The next day they were all in training while I was beefing up their uniforms. "Okay heals for Courtney,roman sandals for Kelsey,Gracie,Amanda,Rachel,Shyanne,Alexis,Scout,Carissa,John,Betsy and I while Abby get's boots and Jordan get's pink ones. Man that girl is obsessed with pink." I said talking to my self working on their shoes to make them virtually indestructible. "Man I love playing with mettle!" I said still talking to my self. Now their uniforms went like this...

Kelsey:Blue t-shirt and Black shorts with up to the knee Roman shoes and gauntlets with Gloves that go up to the gauntlets.

Betsy:Light blue t-shirt and Capri pants with to the Ankle roman shoes, Gauntlets and Gloves that went past the wrist's.

Courtney: blood red t-shirt purple shorts red high heals like Mars', Gauntlets and fingerless gloves.

John: Red t-shirt black shorts Roman shoes going up to the middle of his lower leg and gauntlets with no gloves ( I swear he tends to have hands of soft steal!)

Shyanne: Red shirt and blue shorts, Knee high roman shoes, Gauntlets and Gloves that go over them up to her shirt line.

Alexis: White shirt blue shorts and the same as Shyanne in the shoes,gauntlet and gloves department.

Jordan: Pink shirt Black shorts pink boots that went up slightly past her ankles, Gauntlets and PINK gloves. (I swear she is obsessed with pink!)

Abby: Green shirt,black shorts, Green boots like her sisters, Gauntlets and Gloves.

Gracie: yellow shirt deep blue shorts Roman shoes that went up slightly past the ankle Gauntlets and gloves.

Amanda. Same cloths as her sis, Roman shoes that went up to her knees, gauntlets and gloves.

Scout: dark teal t-shirt and Blue shorts, Classy Roman shoes that went up slightly past the ankle, Gauntlets and Gloves.

Carissa: purple shirt (with a hidden cooling pocket for Chocolate) black shorts, Calf length Roman shoes Gauntlets (with storage like her shirt for chocolate!) and gloves (that don't get messy from the chocolate).

Rachel: Dark blue shirt and Black shorts with calf length roman shoes, gauntlets and gloves like Alexis and Shyanne's.

Mine: Blue shirt black shorts Roman sandals that went up to my knees (yes there is a difference) Gauntlets and slightly past the wrists fingerless gloves.

The next Monday 7 A.M Ten hours before the battle...

I was up and ready for the Day Mina knew nothing of our plans after dinner because for one thing I had force Malachite to keep her distracted while we were away. I didn't put on the Venusian ring I kept that on my night stand for the day because I knew how mischievous my mom can be. I was up before Mina so I just made some toast, checked the weather, got my lunch and water bottle and woke Mina up. "Hey Minako-oneechan wake up." I said shaking her by her shoulder. I just got a groan out of her. "you'll be late again if you don't wake up!" I stated. "I'm up." she groaned. "good now get dressed there's some toast waiting for you in the toaster oven." I said bribing her. "we got any jam?" Mina asked. "yep. Lita made it." I said knowing it would wake her up. "OK I'M UP!" Mina said sitting up right instantly. "Etta girl now hurry up I won't wait long sides I still have to get lazy bones up." I shrugged walking out of there. "Kelsey get up!" I said walking into her room and turning her light on. "to early!" she complained. "says the morning person! Come on we got a big day today dude!" I stated walking out of there. " I know!" Kelsey groaned not wanting to believe that today was the day of the fight. 'I guess she just doesn't want to fight her parents eh? No matter if she fails then she's doing five hundred extra laps around the moon.' I thought shrugging to my self. 'she can handle it she's a big girl.' I thought talking to my self.

Ten hours after 8 A.M later...

Time: 6 P.M one hour after dinner.

Mission: Defeat parents in battle so we won't have to go back to the future.

Status: In progress the two teams are slowly making their descent to the battle field.

Leaders: Parents~ Queen Serena and King Dariean Teens~ Princess Alexis and Shyanne.

Commanders: Parents~ Sailor Venus and Malachite Teens~ Kelsey and my self.

Second in commands: Parents~ Sailor Mars and Jedite Teens~ Courtney and John.

Fighting order~

First: Mercury V.S Betsy

Second: Jupiter V.S Jordan

Third: Nephrite V.S Abby

Fourth: Saturn V.S Rachel

Fifth: Uranus V.S Gracie

Sixth: Siea V.S Amanda

Seventh: Neptune V.S Scout

Eighth: Pluto V.S Carissa.

Ninth: Malachite V.S Kelsey

Tenth: Queen Serena V.S Alexis

Eleventh: King Daren V.S Shyanne

and Finally Twelfth: Venus V.S Me Emily.

The first Seven battles weren't to major. Then it was Pluto V.S Carissa loaded with Chocolate! That turned the tables towards us Teens. Carissa maybe scary with Chocolate but she sure is hard to beat with it! Though by the end of the match her face was covered in it.

Then it was Daddy V.S Daddy's little princess as in Malachite V.S Kelsey. Kelsey totally whipped his butt to no end being quite ruthless earning a Monster Bear hug from me after she was done.

Then in the battles between the princess' V.S the king and Queen they both ended up in a tie so it was down to the two Commanders left to finish this. As in my Mother V.S Me.

The battle was quite intense and a lot of blood was spilled from the both of us. "Last blow put every thing you got into it no holding back." I said panting. "ya... good idea squirt." mom replied. "alright. Let's do this." I said charging up my strongest attack while she did the same. We both ran at each other with one hand holding a badly injured spot while the other hand was gushing with power. When the two attack hit a huge explosion occurred and there was a lot of smoke. As it gradually cleared up they started to see two forms slumped against two opposite trees Then one got up and as the smoke cleared turns out that form was me. "EMILY IS THE WINNER!" Mercury declared. I didn't hear that though. "MOM!" I shouted running right for her. "NO EMILY!" Malachite started. "SHUT UP DAD! SHE'S MY MOTHER AND I LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW! IF I HAD TO I WOULD BE THE IDIOT TAKING A BULLET FOR HER NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! SO BACK OFF SHE NEEDS MY HELP!" I shouted at him really ticked shoving him out of the way.

"Nice shot squirt." mom practically whispered while Mercury healed her up. "no mom just don't talk Mercury is going to heal you up and I'll take you back to my apartment! Your going to be fine you need any thing I'll be ready to help! You just say the word okay!" I said almost crying. "alright squirt." mom shrugged screwing up my hair I just smirked. "you wanna piggy back ride back there or are we going to race?" I chucked. "piggy back ride. Oh hay how bout we race your father and sister?" mom replied smirking as well. "fine with me." I shrugged. "we accept your challenge." Kelsey replied sounding all tough. "oh ya did I mention he's riding your back?" I asked with a smirk. "ah crud." Kelsey groaned. "sucker." I chuckled. "how about we be nice and give them a minute head start?" Mom asked. "ya sure." I agreed chuckling. "before you four crazies go racing I do believe that healing Emily is an order." Mercury stated taking a look at my wounds. "oh please I've gotten much worse than this! I was in a coma for about a week before I woke up and went back into the Military where I was constantly over seas under attack no matter what time of day!" I stated like it was nothing. "fine but at least let me heal your leg!" Mercury stated while every one just looked at me shocked.

One minute after the race back to my apartment started...

"shall we?" I asked mom who had been on my back for a good minute now in slight pain. "we shall." mom replied. "alright BOMBS AWAY!" I shouted charging down the road to get to my apartment passing Kelsey and dad in less than thirty seconds. "SEE YA SUCKERS!" I shouted as mom stuck her tong out at Kelsey and dad. "FINE IF THAT'S HOW SHE WANT'S TO PLAY! THEN SO BE IT!" Kelsey said going full throttle.

Two and a half minutes later at my apartment waiting for every one to get back...

"I'll be right back... now where did I put my granny hair and rocking chair?" I said talking to my self. "oh gosh." mom chuckled trying not to laugh.

When every one FINALLY got there four minutes later.

"Eh what kept ya kids so long? I was wondering when you would get back." I said sounding like a old lady. I was wearing a blue dress (WITH MY CLOTHS UNDERNEATH!) glasses on my nose and a gray wig on. "hey sis." Kelsey said as dad got off annoyed that he lost. "next time I'm with the fast twin!" dad said annoyed. "nope! She's mine you can have Kelsey all you want! But Emmy is my little girl! Sides you got Kelsey." mom shrugged. "hey for the record WE'RE TEENS NOW!" Kelsey and I said sounding offended. "ya well you'll always be our little girls so HA!" mom and dad replied. "drat." we mumbled. "Excuse me Mrs. do you know where I can find my Girlfriend? She's about five seven and a half, blond hair cute blue eyes that could stare into your very soul...bit of a tom-boy..." John asked trailing off. I took off the wig ripped off the dress and took off the glasses. "can I help you?" I asked looking annoyed at him. "I do believe you can. I think a congratulatory kiss is an order." he shrugged. "Uh no. just be glad your not doing five hundred laps around the moon with me on your back screaming 'Mush' with a bag of potato chips in hand." I stated walking off. "hey I would go for that any day!" John replied as I walked away waving his annoying comment off as nothing.

'what ta do what ta do? Hmm... I could go play video games but knowing Betsy it's going to go a little something like this _you shouldn't be playing video games this late at night! Not when you have a test tomorrow _and I'll be all like_ but I HAVE to I'm a growing teenager! WE NEED VIDEO GAMES! _Hopefully Minako-oneechan will back me up on that. But the question is... is it worth it?... ya it's worth it...' I thought debating on weather I should go play a Video game or not.

During the middle of the game...

"Emily isn't there a test you should be studying for?"Betsy asked. "ya so what about it?" I replied to sucked into the video game to care that my mom was in ear shot of all of this. "then you shouldn't be playing video games not this late at night! You have a test tomorrow and you should be studying!" Betsy stated mater-of-factually. "ya well I'm a growing teenager...WE NEED VIDEO GAMES TO SURVIVE IT'S OUR MEANS OF ESCAPE FROM THE EVILS OF SCHOOL!" I said pausing the game turning to Betsy and totally being over dramatic. "I AGREE WITH EMMY!" Mina said with a huge smile. "for once... I can't believe I'm saying this... but I think Emmy is right... man since when does THAT happen?" Kelsey stated shrugging. "just now." Mina chuckled. "ya what ever Mina-Chan." Kelsey said rolling her eyes. "I AGREE WITH MY EMMY!" John said totally hugging me half to death. "you know if I wasn't so out of it you would have a black eye already you do realize that right?" I growled at John. "ya I know." he practically….purred 0.o WHAT THE FUDGE 0.o what has this world come to? GAH PULL YOUR SELF TOGATHER EMMY! **SMACK** ah there we go all good. Any how... Eventually it came down to who's side every one was on. My parents were the only one's left to decide. Then my dad just had to go and be a jerk and side with Betsy while mom sided with ME ^.^! The cat's didn't really care.

_"VENUS! VENUS-ONEECHAN WHERE THE HEACK ARE YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs over the sounds of battle and crashing pillars. That's when I spotted the worst sight I had ever seen right before my eyes stood the remains of my best friend... strike that practically my older sister and standing over her was the jerk who betrayed her and caused her allotment demise. "no...no...NO! VENUS!" I shouted dropping to my knees loosing all since of time. I had only one thought on my mind. 'Destroy Malachite. Make him pay for what he did to her.' I pulled out my fire sword and charged right for Malachite when his defense was down. His Arrogance would be his down fall. When my sword ran him right through the heart I couldn't stop my self from wanting more blood to be shed for all of the pain this caused me. The stupid people of Earth were revolting against the very kingdom that had been watching over them for the past who knows how long! I couldn't let them get to the princess I just couldn't the already caused this kingdom enough grief. 'I'M COMING SERENITY AND PRINCESS SERENITY! I CAN'T LET YOU DOWN! I WON'T! NOT TODAY! EVEN IF IT MEANS I DIE TRYING! I WILL PROTECT YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! I SWEAR I WILL!' I screamed in my head slicing any idiot who dared to attack me. ' I hear you Emily and I'm __thrilled that your this devoted to your kingdom. I thank you for your services on behalf of the moon.' the Queen replied. 'hmm cool... any how there is no need to thank me... all of you are like my family. And I owe you a lot. So my life is only a small piece of paying you back. Besides they took Venus-Chan's life. That is unforgivable! I swear they put a single finger or even come close let alone think about putting a single finger on the princess I'LL RIP THEM TO SHREDDS!' I said going on a bit of a strange rant. 'oh how unfortunate. I hear that Mercury has been killed by Zoicite and Jupiter has been killed by Nephrite... that is quite sad." the queen said not sounding to happy. 'what about Mars?' I asked sounding worried. 'I don't know.' she replied. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. 'no...no...t-they took her too... no!' I thought in utter shock seeing Mars' dead body on the ground with a burnt to the crisp Jedite only a few feet away. 'what's wrong Emily?' the queen asked worried. 'they took Mars-mallow! Though she did go out in a typical Martian style. Burnt Jedite to a crisp!' I stated. 'sounds like her.' the queen stated. 'yep... now to go and find that crazy princess.' I agreed. 'alright be careful young one.' the queen said just before the telepathic link was severed. "EMILY LOOK OUT!" a full of blood John shouted shoving me out of the way of an on coming attack. "JOHN!" I shouted seeing him get run through in the heart by a sword. "no... not again... not this time... I WON'T LET YOU KILL THE ONE'S I LOVE! NOT ANY MORE! I'M SICK OF IT!" I shouted blasting that monster to no end._

"_Emmy..." a very week John said from his position on the ground. "John! Don't die on me dude! Don't die! Please don't die John the Siege solders need you! I needs you!" I said dropping to my knees about to burst with tears (sappy isn't it?). "Sorry dear. But... I'm afraid that won't be able to happen. Sorry..." John stated with heavy breathing. "no... no..." I said with a few tears falling. "go and save the princess." John said right before he died. I bent down kissed his forehead got up and looked like I was ready to slaughter any idiot that stood in my way. But by the time that I had made it to the princess I was covered in my own blood, plenty of wounds, a few gushing blood spots and dried up blood on the side of my mouth. "Princess." I said relieved that no one had gotten a hand on her. "EMILY! WHAT HAPPENED?" she said in utter shock. "oh you know a few hundred battles __with strong monsters and people but nothing to major." I shrugged. "WE NEED TO GET YOU HEALED! LIKE... NOW!" the Princess said still shocked. "no... I only exist to protect you, your mother, the scouts and the Moon kingdom. Your mother and you are the only two left that fit in that roll. I'm sorry to be the one to inform you... but all of your scouts are dead. The Generals killed them all." I said leaning against a wall. "Emily we need to get you to the infirmary! Then the healers can fix you up! Come on." the Princess said totally freaking out. "no... go to your mother and hid there with her I'll fend them off as best as I can. I can't afford to loose either of you. Now... GO!" I said shoving her with all of my might down the halls to where her mother was hidden. "but!" she protested. "NO BUTS GET YOUR KEISTER IN THERE BEFORE I KICK IT IN THERE!" I shouted at her holding off a few guys at once._

"man I have got to stop eating cold pizza before I go to bed." I said rubbing my temples sitting up in my bed after having that horrid night mare. 'maybe a little Baritone music will help me get back to sleep.' I thought throwing the sheets aside and pulling out my Marching Baritone and gloves. I sat my butt down on the window sill and played one of the slowest and saddest songs I had in a while. Yet those were the ones that feeling was poured out into and made people fall into a peaceful slumber. So as long as every one was sleeping peacefully I was okay I could live to see another day and hide my pain for them. If I had to I would gladly give my life again just to keep them alive and well. 'For them I would do just about anything...anything at all...' I thought before falling asleep and ultimately tipping over to the side that wasn't on the window sill butt oddly enough not crashing on the ground like I had expected.

A.N THANKS FOR READING GUYS! I REALLY APPRICIATE IT ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The truth comes out.

' huh? How did I get in my bed I could have sworn I passed out on the floor last night..' I thought totally confused and oblivious to the sleeping form in my spiny chair by my desk. "oh well mind as well get ready for school." I said yawning and pulling out my stupid school uniform and walking into the bathroom.

After I had gotten ready for school and was about to walk out of my room I FINALLY noticed that someone was sitting in my computer chair. 'hey how long has Mars been sitting there?' I thought to my self finally noticing the sleeping protector of Mars dead asleep in my computer chair. 'eh no matter no reason for her to get a cold.' I thought shrugging dropping my school bag, closing my half opened window and carefully so not to wake the tired Martian placed a blanket over her, shut my blinds and tiptoed out of my room quietly closing the door behind me so I wouldn't wake her.

So basically the whole week went like that me waking up in the middle of the night playing my Baritone just to calm my nerves down and randomly passing out while never landing on the ground and always waking up to find Mars dead asleep in that same chair! So when Friday came I was fed up with her constantly falling asleep in that same chair!

I did a little redecorating. As in throwing my spiny chair in my closet shoving my desk to the far side of my room by my book shelf and pulling out an air mattress to blow up before I went to bed that night. I plastered a bright red sigh over the air mattress saying 'MARS! SLEEP HERE OR WAKE UP TO MORE THAN JUST A REALLY BAD BACK ACH! ;P' 'there that should work. Now to my home work!' I thought annoyed. Well turns out I pumped up the air mattress full of air like the instructions said right before I got my PJ's on, and after that I went back to my homework and managed to fall asleep there.

Later on that Night Mars P.O.V)...

Like the last few nights I had been suspicious ever since Monday night so I had been checking up on Emily at night and somehow crashing in her room. Now remember this is Emily of all people we're talking about! So every morning I woke up in her room with her window shut, blinds closed and a blanket on me. This time she over did it. She had thrown her swivel chair into her half closed closet and moved her desk by her book shelf, and in it's place she had a Air mattress and a bright red sign on the wall saying 'MARS! SLEEP HERE OR WAKE UP TO MORE THAN JUST A REALLY BAD BACK ACH! ;P' oh ya did I mention she even put sheets on it. 'man I am never going to understand that girl!' I thought rolling my eyes to find her where I always had this week on her window sill with her Baritone. Like always trying to talk to her wouldn't work so I had to wait for her to pass out. You know why? She was glowing Venusian orange! That ONLY HAPPENS when she's troubled or is in one of her violent moods or even has to much on her mind, can't sleep right,eats nothing but junk food get's lower grades in school while she get's extremely violent in Gym class during the sparring matches and doesn't fall asleep in class! I had a bad feeling that this case fell under the last category. Though I don't know what would be causing all of this. Stress maybe? No if it was stress she would have already ran it all off. So what is it then? That's when the glow went away and she passed out and I caught her for who knows what number that week.

I carefully placed her in her bed took off her Marching band gloves pulled out her case put the gloves in there and carefully put the Baritone in it's case. Then slid it back under her bed. 'Geese she never takes that thing off does she?' I thought referring to the ring that her mother had given her. Like the total Martian ninja I was took that thing off and not to upset the balance of the force to be reckoned with that was Emily I slipped on her mood ring she got years ago that still fit. Being to tired to sing I sneakily slipped in her ear buds and put it on a Martian lullaby which for her literally knocked her out while the Venusian one's only did half of the Martian ones but when she was littler only a Venusian one twice a night would to the trick. Until I finally convinced Mina and Malachite that I could baby sit the twin dorks that were Emily and Kelsey and let Jedite be forced to deal with my twins. When Mina and Malachite got back Kelsey was in her crib and Emily was just chilling with me. We were watching Veggie tales by her demand. Every time Larry the Cucumber (NOT A PICKLE) did something she thought was funny I would hear a Emily squeal of laughter. When Mina said that it was time for her to go to bed Emily and I both had that 'awe Mina! Five more minutes look'! Her response was a groan and 'fine you two can finish it off! But once that's done Emily goes straight to bed. Got it Mars?' I just gave her a big grin and a 'yep!' all she had to say was 'good I'm going to bed. You don't mind putting her down to sleep for me do you?' my grin only spread wider when I said 'I would be delighted!' 'okay thanks Mars if she wakes up in the middle of her sleep and your still here just sing her a lullaby or something.' was all she said before she left. At that point I looked down at Emily who had a mischievously happy smile on her face that said 'score!' I only chuckled saying 'yep total score squirt total score!' she just laughed with me. So long story short I sang her a Martian lullaby and every time I tried to leave she would wake up so I ended up spending the night with Emmy.

'Just like when she was a little baby.' I thought chuckling to my self noticing the old teddy bear she was hugging.

_"take good care of Emily you hear Dorthy? Or Mars isn't going to be happy. Got that teddy bear?" I asked the teddy bear like it could respond. _

_ "Mars-mallow!" I heard a young Emily say sitting on the ground by my feet. _

_ "hey squirt! But it's not Mars-Mallow it's Mars." I replied picking her up off the ground. _

_ "Mars... Mallow!" Emily replied. _

_ 'oh who am I kidding that kid is going to permanently stick me with that name! So why even bother T.T' I thought feeling defeated. "Hey Emily meat your new teddy bear. Can you say Hi Dorthy bear?" I asked the little couch potato,Veggie tales loving baby. _

_ "Dor-ky bear." she said grabbing at the Teddy bear. _

_ 'Gotta give the kid credit she did try! XD But still it sure was funny!' I thought chuckling at Emily's mispronunciation of the Teddy bear's name. "no Emily it's Dor-thy bear." I replied trying not to laugh. _

_ "Dor-ky bear." she replied. _

_ "oh who am I kidding your going to stick that bear with that nick name like what you did to me." I groaned. _

_ "Having any problems Mars?" Venus asked chuckling. _

_ "No none what so ever. Just trying to get your daughter to say this Teddy bear's name right... along with mine." I replied having a sweat drop moment at that last part._

_ "MOMMY!" Emily squealed with joy._

_ "I'll take her. Besides she has to get all dressed up for Daddy's birthday party isn't that right Emmy?" Venus asked. That's when Emily's mood went sower._

_ "blah no go!" Emily said like any mad baby would. _

_ "no go? Why not?" Venus replied looking down at her now grouchy child._

_ "NO DRESS UP!" Emily replied. _

_ "No dress up? Why? Don't you want to look nice for daddy?" Venus asked her still grouchy child._

_ "DADDY ICKY!" Emily said while I turned around and tried to not laugh. '_

_ Gotta give the kid credit she's a natural born comedian! XD' I thought laughing my butt off on the inside and letting out a small snort out on the outside with my back turned from the two. Oh ya did I mention I was doubled over on the wall with my hands over my mouth trying my hardest not to laugh._

_ "Why is Daddy icky?" Venus asked._

_ "Because! He annoying to Emmy!" Emily replied._

_ "oh and why is that?" Venus asked again._

_ " Daddy don't like Emmy. Emmy don't like daddy." Emily stated stubbornly._

_ "End of story huh?" Venus asked like it was nothing. _

_ "yes!" Emily replied turning her head away from her mom. _

_ "Tell you what once this is all over we'll have a whole Marathon of Veggie tales together." Venus said._

_ "NO!" Emily replied still stubborn._

_ "How about a Veggie tales marathon with Ice cream?" Venus asked bribing the squirt._

_ "NO! NO!" Emily said still being stubborn._

_ "What if Mars watches it with us? How about then?" Venus asked giving me that 'whaddya say Mars?' look._

_ "ya I'll even sing you a Martian lullaby that night." I agreed. _

_ "no!" Emily said still stubborn but wavering._

_ "how about all of that plus a week of Martian lullaby's?" I replied using my Bargaining skills._

_ "No." Emily said still suborn but still wavering._

_ "How about all of that plus two weeks?" I replied. _

_ "hmm...Nope." Emily said pondering that for a moment. _

_ 'dang this kid is good.' "how about three?" I asked. _

_ "OKAY!" Emily said cheering up totally forgetting about the event she was being forced into. _

_ "alright then it's settled a Veggie tales Marathon with Ice cream, Mommy and Mars and Martian lullaby's for three weeks for one night of celebrating daddy's birthday." Venus said reluctant that our bribing had payed off. She just glared at her mom. "hey you agreed to it squirt." Venus shrugged laughing._

_ "have fun you two!" I laughed. _

_ "see ya Mars." Venus said walking down the hall way with Emily in her arms. _

_ "BY-BYMARS..." Emily shouted down the hall._

_ 'COULD IT BE THAT SHE FINALLY GOT MY NAME RIGHT?' I thought with my hopes rising then being shattered by the next part of her statement._

_ "MALLOW!" Emily shouted further along down the hall and Venus started cracking up. _

_ "why me Lord what did I do? T.T to deserve such an embarrassing nick name? Why?" I asked looking up at the ceiling totally having all of hopes shattered to smithereens._

_ "Come on Dorthy... let's go watch some Veggie tales." I said sighing taking the white polar bear teddy bear in a red plaid dress with a matching red plaid bow to the 'movie room' as in Basically a movie theater inside of the castle and putting a Veggie tales movie in not even realizing that it was Sheer Luck Homes and The Golden Ruler._

'Well 'nough remembering mind as well keep an eye on the squirt.' I thought tiredly. I just sat my butt down on the air mattress not intending to fall asleep but it's more comfortable than the swivel chair and well I totally crashed and got the best night sleep I had all week.

The next morning I at ten I heard her tiptoeing out of her room after doing what she had for the past few days, that's when I bolted up right ready to strike and make her laugh the truth out. I would make it happen weather she wanted it to come out or not!

"ATTACK!" I shouted jumping up on Emily's back and started my tickle assault on the goof ball. "AH! MARS CUT THAT OUT! STOP THAT TICKLES! AH-HA-HA-HA!" Emily said falling to the ground laughing her butt off. "NO NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S UP WITH YOU!" I replied torturing her but so far failing to get any info out of her. "I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!" she said squirming out of my grip and charging into the kitchen. "oh so that's how it's gonna be huh squirt?" I replied standing in the door way that she had to tried to escape from. "yep Mars..mallow." Emily replied using my nickname that I could never stand. 'why? T.T MUST YOU TORTURE ME WITH THAT NICKNAME EMMY WHY?'I thought not letting my emotions get the best of me. "oh it's on squirt." I said cracking my knuckles blocking every means of escape for her until she opened up the window and jumped out to the ground below and charged off. I just followed after her ready to tackle the truth out of her.

Then about five minutes of running later. Turns out I found my self lost on a TV show set. So I kept walking thinking I would run into Emily and apologize for her stupidity. That's when out of no where a arm came shooting out from some where and pulled me into a small space. "Emily what the heck?" I said my voice barely above a whisper. "shush! I'm digging up some dirt on what they're doing so I can report back to Mina for it." I replied. 'Idol watching... man she really is Minako-chan's daughter.' I thought sighing. "huh you say something?" she asked quietly intently staring at the set. "no just thinking." I shrugged. "'bout what?" she asked. "stuff." I shrugged. "what kinda stuff?" she asked still curious. "how you and your mom are so a like." I shrugged. "oh cool." she shrugged. "WHO'S THERE SHOW YOUR SELF!" Some one shouted in the now empty room. "uh... are we busted or is this an act?" I asked confused. "hmm... I don't know. But I'm getting out of here." Emily said jumping up to the rafters in the ceiling after using my back as a launch pad and a look on her face that said 'sorry Rei-chan'. I just rolled my eyes and jumped up after her. Thankfully we were both wearing pants.

A couple feet away from the door Emily jumped down with a few flips in the mix before dashing out the back door. I just so happened to do something close to what she did except I just ended up jumping and not showing off and bolted out the door.

When we were almost off of the lot the person finally caught up to us. "WAIT!" she shouted gaining on us. "EMMY WHY WON'T YOU RUN FASTER!" I shouted at the teenager who was practically ripping my arm out of my socket by pulling on my hand very hard. "DO YOU WANT TO BE EXPOSED?" Emily replied. "WAIT!" the chick shouted again finally stopping us. "busted." Emily groaned out. "ya think!" I replied ripping my hand free and rubbing my shoulder. "who are you?"the girl asked. "why do you care?" Emily replied going cold as a rock. "Because no one and I mean no one could have done that with out getting hurt or having wires attached to them. So who are you?" she asked. "ugh fine. I'm Emily this is my Aunt Rei. There you happy?" Emily said sounding annoyed. "no. what were you doing in there any how? And why are you still in your P.J'S?" she asked. "It's none of your bees wax and I just woke up." Emily grumbled. "so I see." she shrugged. "yes now we must go sorry for interrupting your filming." I stated apologetically. "oh it's no problem. Besides we were just on a lunch break." she shrugged. "MELISSA-SAN!" some dude in a suit shouted running down the path. "oh cripes maybe that was a five minute break...whoops."she said talking to her self. "Skill." Emily said smirking. "ya I know right!" she chuckled. "teens." I mumbled. "hey you were a teen a long, long,long,long time ago in a land not so far away!" Emily said annoyed. "you forgot a long." I shrugged correcting her. "ya what ever." she shrugged. "Melissa! Where were you!" the dude in the suit asked. "oh sorry Manager-San I just got caught up in something." she replied. "yes it's no problem. And who are you two? Stunt double's perhaps?" her Manager asked. "no! I'm not a stunt any thing!" Emily growled about to loose her cool. "Emmy chill." I mumbled. "what ever." Emily growled. "Say what are your names?" he asked. "Emily. This is my Aunt Rei." Emily replied relaxed. "oh well Emily-san Rei-san it is nice to meet you... hey Emily... you don't happen to know a Aino Minako do you?" he asked with a sly grin. "ya why?" Emily replied suspicious. "because this show is centered around a group of five girls called the Sailor Scouts and their friend who isn't a scout but a Siege solder." he said. "ACK! 0.0" Emily said almost falling over in utter shock. 'does this guy know who I really am? Or is he just bluffing?' Emily thought totally shocked. "oh yes and Emily this is the character who plays the Siege solder. Who is other wise known as Emily." Melissa's Manager stated. "g-good to know...Wait a minute..." Emily said looking over the five foot six inch girl. She had black hair, brown eyes, was in a pair of Emily style Jeans,Blue sparkly Converse (no doubt Emmy would be easily distracted by those.)shoes, a pink 'CRAZY' shirt with other colors,medical tape up to the sleeve of the shirt a blue set of fingerless gloves and the same type of watches that Emily always has on her wrists. 'oh my gosh she could be Emily's other twin! Aside from a few minor details but still other twin nether the less.' I thought shocked. "hmm aside from the Hair,Eyes and height... she could pass as the me don't cha think?" Emily asked me. "ya." I shrugged. "what are you two talking about?" her Manager asked. "nothing you should be concerned about. Now come on Aunt Rei we got some junk to do back at home mostly revolving around Onee-chan." Emily said pulling me with such force that I swear she could break my arm off. "WOAH! EMMY CHILL YOUR BREAKING MY ARM!" I shouted as she practically pulled my arm out of it's socket and dragging me along. "WELL THEN GET YOUR LAZY BUTT A GOING! MINA-CHAN'LL KILL US IF WE'RE NOT HOME BY LUNCH!" Emily shouted slightly ticked. "don't you mean kill you?" I asked confused. "WELL IF I DIE THEN YOUR MY WITNESS!" Emily shouted. "alright then alright." I shrugged like it didn't matter.

The first thing I heard walking in through the door was something coming from John's mouth. "AND THAT IS WHY EMILY IS CUTER!" "NO KELSEY IS! I MEAN JUST LOOK AT THIS FACE!" Some other dude shouted at John. "NO MY EMMY IS!" John shouted back. "shut up dorks." Emily said walking in between the two if them and giving them both a Gibbs slap before smacking their head's together. "nice aim sis I've been trying to shut them up for the past hour and a half!" Kelsey said smacking Emily a high five. "ya no problem sis if you can't get them to shut up just simply smack them upside the head with a Gibbs slap then simply finish it off by smacking their heads together." Emily shrugged. "oh... okay!" Kelsey said slightly understanding. "did you even understand a word of it?" Emily asked suspicious. "sort of." Kelsey said worried that Emily's temper might flair. "well let me put this as simply as I can. You tell them to shut up. Smack them on the head...AND THEN BANG THEIR HEAD'S TOGETHER!" Emily said with a smile then yelled like crazy at her sister. "Y-YES MA'AM!" Kelsey shouted in reply instantly going solder mode. "good...your dismissed General Kelsey." Emily said calmly turning on her heals with her hands behind her back. That's when Kelsey loosened up and went back to her usual self. "oh by the way Siege solders. Meet me on the Moon after lunch... we got some training to do." Emily said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 'oh I have SOO got so see this!' I thought laughing while her mother thought the same thing. "don't tell me...0.o..." Alexis started. "H-hey Emily this wouldn't happen to be due to the almost tie we had against our parents... would it?" Shyanne asked worried. "it might." Emily said sounding all dark and creepy. "yep..." Jordan stared. "We're..." Abby continued. "SCREWED!" they both shouted at the same time.

A few minutes after Lunch was over...

"well mom, dad... it's been nice knowing ya!" Jordan said shaking both of her parents hands. "ya tell the kitchen I loved it!" Abby agreed doing the same thing. "mom I love you... and if I don't come back you'll know why!" Scoutt said shaking her mom's hand and hugging her half to death. "SEE YA WE GOT SOME TRAINING TO DO!" Gracie said smacking Amanda a high five and doing a back flip into a porthole to the Moon. "YA SEE YA!" Amanda shouted before she left. "BY MOM!" Carissa shouted chowing down on chocolate and jumping in through the porthole to the moon as well. "I will see you later mother." Betsy said slightly bowing (she was in jeans and a sweat shirt) to her mom before she left. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!" Courtney shouted charging in to the porthole to the moon and being gone in a flash. "HEY WAIT UP SIS!" John shouted running after her. "time to die T.T'" Rachel groaned walking in through the porthole like she was going to her execution. "I'll see ya on the field sis!" Kelsey said walking in through the porthole while Emily went to go and find her 'list of doom'!

After that Emily put her Commander shades on and one of her many base ball caps on as well with the 'list of doom' in her pocket. "Alright so the two princess' need to run five hundred laps around the moon, same with Betsy, Courtney, and Scoutt. Alright so then that leaves Gracie,Amanda,John,Rachel,Kelsey,Jordan,Abby,Carissa, and I to do battle strategy or sparing matches." Emily said looking over the list before she left with her mother and I following shortly behind.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP SIEGE'S! YOUR GOING TO BE SPLIT INTO THREE GROUPS! COURTNEY YOUR IN CHARGE OF THE FIRST GRACIE,AMANDA YOUR IN CHARGE OF THE SECOND! AND I AM I CHARGE OF THE THIRD. HERE'S HOW IT'S GOING TO GO! COURTNEY YOUR IN CHARGE OF THE RUNNERS! GRACIE AMANDA YOUR INCHAREG OF LEADING THE STRATIGY DORKS! I'M LEADINGTHE SPARING MATCHES! I'M PUTTING YOU IN YOUR WEEKEST ELEMENT TO MAKE YOU STRONGER GOT THAT?" Emily shouted at them. "YES MA'AM!" They all replied at once. "good. BETSY,ALEXIS,SHYANNE,AND SCOUTT YOUR WITH COURTNEY! JOHN,RACHEL, AND KELSEY YOUR WITH GRACIE AND AMANDA! JORDAN,ABBY,AND CRISSA YOU THREE DORKS ARE WITH ME! UNDERSTOOD?" Emily shouted again. "yes ma'am!" they all groaned. "WHAT WAS THAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Emily shouted. "YES MA'AM!" they all replied. "good that's what I thought. TEAM LEADERS MET ME HERE AFTER STREACHING! DISMISSED!" she shouted for them all to go off and stretch on their own. "man I swear I'm going to loose my voice before the day is out." Emily mumbled to her self going off in a corner to go and stretch out her limbs. "man Emily is so cute when she's being all commander-ish!" John said... with hearts in his eyes 0.o? 'man sometimes I wonder who this kid really is related to more! Me or his father! 0.o' I thought shocked. "hello Rei how is my pyro?" John's father asked with a hug from behind. "hey Jedite, just fine... you?" I replied. "I'm doing alright!"he replied all happy and energizer bunny-like. 'yep defiantly related more to his father.' I thought annoyed. "you okay?" he asked. "just fine just go home and make sure nothing was destroyed." I replied. "will do. See ya pyro." he replied finally leaving. "awe was someone being cuddled like a teddy bear huh Rei-chan?" Venus teased. "shut up V." I growled. "hey your the one choosing to be the teddy bear this time." she shrugged. "HEY THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME WHILE YOU WERE FORCING EMILY TO GO TO HER DAD'S B-DAY PARTY! AND I HAD NOTHING BETTER TO DO UNITL THE PARTY STARTED! AND JUST BECAUSE I WATCHED VEGGIE TALES WITH A TEDDY BEAR DOESN'T MAKE ME ONE!" I shouted back. "what ever you say Mars what ever you say." she laughed. "ugh! Venusian!" I grumbled under my breath. "ah such a silly Martian." Venus said chuckling reaching her arm up to use me as an arm rest. "you do realize that only works when the person is shorter than you right?" I asked confused. "ya like this!" Jupiter said laughing using ME as HER arm rest. "hey were are all of the guys?" Venus asked confused. "I sent them all back to their homes." Jupiter shrugged. "oh thanks." Venus said understanding. "ya no problem dude no problem." Jupiter shrugged. "HEY WHERE'S EMMY!" Mina shouted running in through the porthole. "YA!" Rei agreed. "over there." Venus and I both said pointing to the training grounds. "shall we?" Mina asked with a suspicious grin. "how did I get dragged into this!" Rei groaned. "Get use to it Rei it's what we get for being second in command." I groaned. "okay..." she groaned utterly annoyed.

That's when they hid behind some pillars and came out as cheerleaders. "Mina remind me how you got me to do this?" Rei asked utterly embarrassed in the red and purple mini skirt and ridiculously short red shirt. "hey you lost the bet not me." Mina shrugged in the orange and blue cheerleader uniform. "you do realize we might be killed because of this right?" Venus asked Mina quickly. "ya I know." She shrugged. "COME ON LET'S CHEER! RANDOMLY!" Mina shouted. "NO!" Rei shouted. "I'll give you ten bucks." Mina replied. "nope." Rei replied. "twenty?" Mina asked. "make it fifty and I might think about it." Rei replied still being slightly stubborn. "I'll make it a hundred and throw in some of Lita's cookies." Mina said being totally innocent. "dang you and your bribing skills T.T" Rei groaned. "ya I know. Where do you think Emily get's them from?" Mina laughed. "you." Rei grumbled. "EXACTIALLY!" Mina replied with the worlds largest grin plastered on her face. "can your smile get any bigger?" Rei asked suspiciously. "it might but we all know Emily's can go twice as big as mine! I'M SO PROUD!" Mina said really hyper. "geese dude who gave you crazy flakes this morning?" Rei said annoyed. "EMMY!" Mina replied jumping up and down like a stinking bunny rabbit on sugar. "Remind me to tackle her when training is all done for the day -_-'" Rei groaned. "OKAY!" Mina said still hyper. "this is going to be a long day." Rei groaned irritated even more.

After training...

"HEY REI CUT THAT OUT THAT TICKLES DUDE STOP!" Emily shouted getting attacked by Rei. "NOPE NOT UNTIL YOU SURRENDER!" Rei replied. "NEVER!" Emily replied laughing her butt off. "THEN I GUESS WE'RE BOTH GOING TO BE HERE FOR A WHILE!" Rei replied with a smirk. "NOT UNLESS IF I GET YOUR BOY-TOY TO GET YOU TO STOP!" Emily replied with a mischievous grin. "You wouldn't..." Rei replied. "I would..."Emily said pulling out her phone and getting Jedite's number punched in before Rei got the phone. "Hello?" Jedite asked from the other end. "hey Jedite what's up dude?"Emily replied. "ya sure what is it?" he asked. "GIVE ME THAT DARN PHONE EMILY!" Rei shouted struggling and fighting Emily to get to Emily's phone. "NEVER REI-CHAN NEVER!" Emily replied some how dropping her phone while the two of them started fighting like crazy. No not like Serena and Rei but more like beating on each other in order to win. Let's just put it this way. They are quite violent. "Hey Jedite it's Mars from the future. Do me a favor and get Rei to stop fighting with Emily." I said picking up Emily's phone. "SURE!" Jedite replied wanting a good excuse to hug Rei. "have fun." I laughed. "I WILL AND I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Jedite said instantly hanging up after that. "dork." I laughed.

Later on that night Malachite came walking in while Emily was staring up at the moon leaning on the window sill. "Emily." Malachite said shaking Emily's shoulder. "ya? What is it?" she asked. "It's Mina. She had a horrid Night mare. She won't let me help keeps on insisting that you do something." Malachite explained. "alright. I got this go back to bed Mal." Emily replied calmly grabbing a box of tissues and a blanket knowing what would happen to Mina if she didn't.

In Mina's room (Emily's P.O.V)...

"hey buddy." I said quietly walking into Mina's room so I wouldn't scare her more than she already was. Mina was sitting on her bed in a state of shock just staring off into space as the tears rolled down her face. "Emily can't be dead..." she said over and over again. "ya because I'm not. Now let's get that pretty little face of yours back to how it usually is hmm?" I replied chuckling sitting across from her pulling out some tissues wiping the tears off of her face. "Emmy can't be dead." Mina said with the tears falling more violently. I pushed the tissues behind me and picked her up and just plan old hugged her. 'step one complete waiting for realization to kick in.' I thought bringing Mina back to reality. "Emmy?" she asked shocked. "in the flesh. What's shakin' bacon?" I replied with my classic smirk pulling back to see that silly face still full of tears. "I thought you were dead!" Mina said pulling me back into the bear hug which she turned into a grizzly bear style one. "well I'm not. Now come on blow your stinking nose. By the way... your mask is broken again." I said referring to her 'I'M A-OKAY!' mask she always had on. "well I kinda knew that!" she replied blowing her nose and slightly laughing.

Right around the time that she crashed I some how ended up singing. Don't ask me how but I did. I ended up singing 'Me and Jesus' by Stellar Kart. 'bout time she stopped flipping out. And knowing her I won't be able to leave any time soon.' I thought rolling my eyes.

The next morning I was still wide awake and had gotten absolutely zero sleep after coming into Mina's room to cool her off. "Morning Zombi." I said when Mina woke up. "G'morning." Mina groaned getting up and heading to the bathroom. "see ya when ya get out there" I shrugged like it was no big deal. "okay... if your going to church ya mind waiting for me?"Mina asked tiredly. "Mina it's not a matter of if more like a matter of when. As in _when_ your done getting ready!" I laughed walking out of there. "mk." Mina replied rubbing sleep from her eyes.

By the time Mina was done getting ready for church I had finished my breakfast and was dressed. "Here eat some toast and let's go buddy. We got five minutes before first service starts." I said like it was no big deal. "and it takes how long to get to church?" Mina asked. "about ten." I shrugged. "ACK!" Mina chocked out in utter shock. "hurry up and eat your toast before every one wakes up!" I replied shoving my boots on. "I'm coming!" she replied with a mouth full of the last part of the toast.

Middle of the service...

"Emmy I'm still hungry!" Mina groaned with her stomach agreeing. "I'll buy you some junk food and hot chocolate when this is done okay." I replied bribing her. "deal." Mina replied. "good now shush." I replied trying to listen to the sermon.

After church...

"Junk food?" Mina asked as we walked to my motor cycle. "ya I know I didn't forget. Now come on. TO THE GROCRIE STORE!" I shouted shoving on my helmet and putting my bible in the little trunk the motor cycle had. "SWEET!'" Mina shouted putting on her's. "alright what ever you say Sherlock." I shrugged. "shut up Watson!" Mina said laughing. "oh wait did I say Sherlock? I meant SHEER-LUCK!" I laughed getting on the bike. "okay that's just cold!" Mina groaned. "sucker!" I laughed. "ya-ya shut up!" Mina groaned getting on. "you!" I laughed charging off to get some junk food for the dork with a black hole for a stomach... hmm that might be who I get mine from.. eh what ever C'est la vie.

"EMILY WHERE WHERE YOU?" John shouted as I walked in through the door with Mina's junk food behind my back passing it off to her while I distracted every one. "At church stupid." I shrugged as Mina quietly snuck off sipping her Hot chocolate. "well why didn't you wake me up?" he replied. "I know how you are in the early morning stupid. Especially on Sunday's." I shrugged. "y-ya well... I KNOW HOW YOU ARE ON MONDAY MORNINGS!" He replied as his HORRID comeback. "dude that was like the worst comeback...EVER!" I replied. "ya so? I know you like I know the back of my hand!" he shrugged. "dude you don't even know who I am away from you guys and the rest of the world." I shrugged. "huh?" he asked totally lost. "Explain away Mars explain away." I shrugged walking into my room to go and do something to eat up some time before lunch.

"Well... Emily when she was just a little baby she was... different. And she still is only with a select few. Mina and Rei mostly. If you think for even one second she is sweet and caring. You should see here around those two. She's actually like her real self around them. Like take this for instance. Malachite... when was the last time Mina had a Nightmare?" Mars explained. "uh just last night why?" Malachite asked. "did you do any thing?" Mars replied with a question. "ya but she told me to go and get Emily."He shrugged. "Precisely! Do you know what happened after that? Emily came in there wiped the tears off of Mina's face gave her a hug and stayed there the rest of the night singing to her until she was asleep and got no sleep in the process of Mina's bad dreams that night! And you know why? Because Emily has a big heart and hates to see her friends in pain! She holds them up higher than her self. She'll tell you that 'oh I just wanna help them' but in reality she denies ever having a big heart because she can't figure out why any one would tell her that. She has a past of people calling her a Monster. So what she would do to prove that she wasn't a Monster would make her tougher,stronger,more flexible, and ultimately change her. I mean for crying out loud Mina may not notice it but Rei does. Over the past few years Emily has become more mysterious much like me. Though I don't think V here is to thrilled." Mars said and ended up nudging mom in the arm at the last statement. "YOUR DARN RIGHT I'M NOT THRILLED! I HATE IT WHEN KIDS CALL MY EMMY A MONSTER! SHE IS NOT ONE AT ALL! She's quite nice once you get to know her." mom shrugged. " I agree." Mars said nodding her head. "that's why I say we beat em up! But NOO you won't let me! Saying '_no it's to dangerous you could land your self in jail! And I won't bust you out!'_ geez some second in command you turned out to be." mom mumbled annoyed. "Venus chill out. And go check up on your daughter she hasn't gotten much sleep these past few weeks." Mars shrugged. Then Mars looked down at her watch counting down the seconds until it registered in mom's brain. "SHE WHAT!" mom shouted instantly as her brain registered it. "right on time." Mars said smirking as mom ran right past her ready to see if 'her little girl' was a-okay. I wasn't.

In my room I was slumped against the wall with my knees up to my chest and my forehead resting on my knees while my face was hidden out of sight. My arms hung limp at my sides and I just looked so defeated it wasn't even funny! That's when mom's heart broke in to a zillion little pieces because let's face it no one on this earth had ever seen me like this not in this time the future or the past! "Emily!" mom said with her hands instantly shooting up to her mouth gasping at the sight. "Go away I'm a sorry excuse for a child so just go away or shoot me now!" I said not sounding like my self. That's when the look on her face softened and she simply asked, "now why would I do that squirt?" "because...I failed you once again! It's been three strikes I'm out!" I replied using a baseball reference. "how has it been three strikes?" mom asked confused. "because I escaped you more than once,almost got you killed,and I almost killed you myself!" I replied trying not to sound to defeated. "Emily..."she started but I wouldn't let her finish, "so go ahead take my sword back and kill me with it! I won't blame you for it at all! We all know it would be my fault any how!" I stated finishing what I had to say and materializing my sword and handing it to her. "Now Emily you know I can't do that besides none of those offenses was against me at all! Besides even if you did fail me I wouldn't kill you for it! First of all you were up set by the choice I made I understand. Secondly you were in your own little battle at that time. And lastly you were proving to me that you got my leadership skills and stubbornness to not back down!" Mom said dropping the sword to the floor and bending down to the point where she normally would be at eye level if my head was up. "yes I know that but it still doesn't excuse my many failures towards the princess',the sailor scouts,my team and my best friends. I only give them what they want to hear when it comes to the truth. Yes I tell them the truth but not the whole story. I know what would happen if I did." I replied getting quieter by the second. "stop that Emily! You and I both know that they would still like you for who you are! And they would willingly set aside your past and move forwards as your friends!" mom replied. "ya I know that... but I can't shake the feeling that it was because of me! IF I WOULD HAVE ONLY STAYED IN THE SHADOWS LIKE THE QUEEN TOLD ME TO UGH! I'M SUCH A MORON!" I shouted slamming my head repeatedly into my kneecap. "Emily it wasn't your fault that you were found out and it defiantly isn't your fault that your just so DARN LOVE-ABLE!" mom replied hugging me half to death. "ya I know that you know that... and so does that darn stalker..." I said mumbling the last part. "huh what did you say after that? All I heard was something about a stalker." mom shrugged. "forget it." I replied like it was no big deal. "alright." mom shrugged. "ya..." I agreed getting up and flopping down on my bed. "alright if your feeling better..." mom shrugged again. "ya mom I feel fine! Don't worry your self to death. You might get gray hairs before your time!" I laughed teasing her. "rascal!" mom said teasing me and screwing up my hair. "dang right!" I laughed. "alright... I'll go see what Jupiter is cooking for lunch." mom said walking out of there knowing she would be no help in any kitchen what so ever. "alright. Make sure you don't burn any thing." I said still teasing her. "Emily I would never!" mom replied acting shocked. "good because I still wanna have this apartment until you force me to go back with you guys." I shrugged totally chilled on my bed. "alright then squirt. Alright." mom shrugged walking out of there. 'sides it's not the house I'm so worried about if she were to cook more like I'm worried for every one's health! Oh well at least it's Lita that's cooking. THANK GOODNESS!' I thought totally relaxed.

_"FOR THE LAST TIME STOP CHASING ME! I'M A GIRL!" I shouted running away from a group of crazy fan girls for the tenth time that month. Oh ya did I mention that they for some stupidly insane reason...THEY WERE MY FAN GIRLS! 0.O WHAT THE HEACK SINCE WHEN DO _I_ HAVE FAN GIRLS! I MEAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THEY JUST COME OUT OF NO WHERE! AND WHAT'S WORSE IS HALF OF THE FOOT BALL TEAM JUST JOINED THEM ALONG WITH HALF OF THE KIDS FROM MY SCHOOL! _

_**CRASH! **__"oy Mina-Chan watch where your going!" I grumbled getting knocked on my butt after crashing into Mina. "ya you to... attack of the fans?" Mina asked. "oh you know it. You to?" I asked. "yep... well good luck." Mina replied. "ya you to." I said with a suborn face of determination."Let's do this." we said with a high five and ran off in two different directions._

_**SLAM!**__ "hey I'm back." I said like it didn't matter as I walked in through the door. "_Dear brat we'll be gone for the next two months here's the list of chores your going to have to do for the next two month. Peace out._... of course. What ever...time for some TAKE OUT!" I said talking to my self after reading the note that the jerks left. __**CRASH!**__ "what the... oh hi little puppy where did you come from? You got any tags on you?" I said talking to a black puppy with white on it's chest, paws, tip of the tail and __nose with brown eyes and German shepherd ears along with the tail. The dog just shook it's fur out and got off of me. "My name is Sophia! I am looking for the Blue Siege my detector has brought me to you. So you must be her." the dog said. "whoa... THIS IS SO COOL! A TALKING PUPPY! Heh! And Mina thinks that talking cat's are cool!" I said talking and laughing to my self. "yes well any ways what is your name child?" Sophia asked. "Emily... nice to meet you Sophia." I shrugged. "well it is nice to meet you to Emily and please do call me Sophie. Would you please join me in my quest to find the princess'?" Sophie asked. "dog do I have a choice? Wait what princess?" I asked totally lost. " the Princess' of the moon." Sophie said clarifying for me. "oh ya sure dog sure." I shrugged. _

"man I wonder where that moose is now. Sides that brat left her dog collar that I got her here. Crazy pooch." I said talking to my self before getting a dog sitting on top of me. "you rang Emmy-Chan?" a black and white dog with a white chest,paws,tip of her nose and tail with German shepherd ears,and tail with brown eyes. "SOPHIE!" I said instantly hugging the sixty five pound pooch around the neck. "what's up Emmy?" Sophie replied. "not much I just missed my little partner in crime!" I replied scratching her behind the ears. "ya well truth be told... same here! Sides your father sent me to go and talk to your mom. "alright. But hang on... you left something here last time you were here little Mrs. I hate my old puppy collar." I laughed pulling out a red studded collar with a dog tag on it. "oh shiny! Oh by the way I didn't like the old one because it was.. PINK!" Sophie explained simply being grossed out by the word 'pink'. "well don't worry dog your not alone. But remember who picked it out for you." I shrugged. "ya I'm still mad about that." Sophie grumbled. "oh don't worry Moose butt she's out side in the living room with her boy toy." I shrugged. "oh can I go 'attack' her?" Sophie asked going from annoyed fur ball to a perky one. "feel free mutt-a-zoid." I laughed opening up the door for the brat. "hey just because my father is a Lab and my mom is a German shepherd doesn't make me a mutt! It makes me a CUTE mutt!" Sophie said correcting me. "ya I know cute stuff I know." I laughed following the moose out to the living room.

"SOPHIE!" Mom said instantly running up to the dog and scratching her behind the ears. "Hello ma'am." Sophie replied sitting down. "how's the little fur ball of a dog?" mom asked. "just fine your Majesty. And you?" Sophie asked. "just fine fluffy butt, just fine." mom laughed scratching Sophie on the chest. "I think some one's being spoiled again!" I laughed as mom fed Sophie Jelly Beans. "ya I know." mom laughed. "but remember mom...this is a spoiled rotten Venusian pooch there for like any dog her sweet spot is right... HERE!" I said as my hand darted to scratch Sophie on the stomach. That's when the mutt-a-zoid rolled over onto her back so I could keep on scratching her stomach. "I GOTTA FUZZY BUTT TUMMY! WHAT NOW DOG! WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT MUTTLY!" I shouted as Sophie just gave into her dog instincts and totally was content. "Have I ever mentioned that I love you?" Sophie asked totally content not having a care in the world. "hmm let me see. Ya about every time your tummy get's scratched you crazy moose!" I laughed stopping the stomach scratch and bugging the mutt. "EMMY!" Sophie groaned. "later muttly." I laughed getting up and getting her groaning at me really ticked off. "hey dog don't you have a mission stat to run by mom or what ever?" I asked her turning around before walking into the kitchen. "oh ya.." having a puppy sized 'blond' moment. "BLOND!" I said laughing at my silly puppy. "HEY MY FUR ISNT BLOND IT'S BLACK AND WHITE!" Sophie shouted. "ya what ever dog... but don't deny it your a blond on the inside." I laughed. "ya well... YOUR ROOTS ARE SHOWING!"Sophie yelled. "no that's more like Mina." I shrugged. "Oh ouch!" Courtney sounding like that one would have hurt if it were a punch. "HEY!" Mina shouted angry at me. "oh wait I'm sorry Mina... your roots are ALWAYS showing. Oh well my mistake." I shrugged like it was nothing and walking away. "EM-I-LY!" Mina shouted sounding out my name in syllables really ticked. "_mm yes?_" I replied with a smirk and a slightly deeper voice while turning around with one eyebrow raised. "WHY YOU LITTLE! HOW DARE YOU INSTULT MY BLOND-NESS!" Mina shouted tackling me to the ground... basically that just ended up in to a brawl of punches and what most guys would call a 'cat' fight. Honestly though... I would prefer to call it a fight to the ALMOST death. "YOUR HAIR WAS ASKING FOR IT!" I laughed to the point where I got socked in the gut slid back wards and was still laughing... winded.. but laughing.

"No one moves or the girl get's it!" some dude said crashing in through a window charging over to me with a blade to the throat. "WHAT IS THIS SOME CHEESY HORROR FILM"?" I shouted clearly not scared like every one else. When no one said any thing I just looked at my friends and family totally lost. "WHAT? Come on guys you know I could probably take down this clown!" I said like it was nothing. "but... but... HE'S GINORMOUS!" Mina said stuttering. "Mina... I'm sure I can take him." I shrugged like it was nothing. "Emily look up!" Mina replied. "okay?" I said totally confused. So I did as I was told and there was some dude standing there with a face of stone, totally pale, jet black hair, Grey as fog on a summer night eyes, and mussel upon mussel with out flexing. Oh ya did I mention he reeked of blood? 'hm... I see. He's a Vampire... well this should make it more so interesting...' I thought after giving his face a quick once over. "hi-ya!" I chirped like it didn't matter with a silly Mina sized grin on my face.

'WHAT THE CRUD IS EMILY DOING! THIS GUY IS A VAMPIRE AND SHE'S TRYING TO MAKE SMALL TALK WITH HIM WHAT THE CRUD!' Rei thought shocked.

'HOLY TACOS IS EMILY CRAZY SHE COULD GET HER SELF KILLED!' Courtney thought shocked. Mars and my mom couldn't think of any thing out of pure shock same with the rest of the scouts from my time. 'This chick is crazy and... OH COCOLATE!' Carissa thought instantly spotting chocolate out of the middle of no where.

'Now if my calculations are correct... Emily is screwed once he takes her as his captive.' Betsy thought over analyzing every thing like her mom would.

'OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I GOTTA HELP EMMY! BUT HOW!' Gracie and Amanda thought totally flipping out.

'stay calm Scoutt he's only trying to take your commander...OH WHO AM I KIDDING I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!' Scoutt thought flipping out on the inside.

'WHY I OUTTA! UGH HOW DARE THAT JERK TAKE MY TWIN AS A CAPTIVE!' Kelsey thought while steam viably came out of her ears.

'WHAT THE CRUD EMMY!' Mina thought shocked.

'Holy crud our commander is a fruit fly!' Rachel thought in utter shock.

'EMMY NO! QUICK I GOTTA THINK OF SOMETHING!' Abby and Shyanne thought shocked.

'WHY THAT LITTLE! UGH!' Abby and Jordan thought ready to rip this guys head off.

'LET ME AT EM! LET ME AT EM! I'LL CRUSH HIM FOR EVEN PUTTING ONE FINGER ON _MY _EMMY!' John thought really ticked off cracking his knuckles.

"Got any last words to say to your friends kid?" the stupid Vampire guy asked. 'this guy don't know me to well now do he?' I thought sounding like Buggs bunny in my head. "ya... SIEGE SOLDERS MANUVER FOURTEEN! OPERATION TAKE BACK! And... Em what's up dock?" I shouted then said sounding like Buggs bunny. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES!" Courtney shouted annoyed. "ya what ever but remember Courtney your in charge of these yahoos until I get back. THEN I'M TAKEING MY COMMANDING POSITION BACK GOT THAT!" I shouted blasting her hair back from across the room. "Y-YES MA'AM!" Courtney replied standing at attention. "good girl." I shrugged. "WHAT AM I A DOG?" Courtney shouted. "no... now Sopher gopher keep these fruit fly's in check will ya pup?" I said looking over at Sophie. "YES MA'AM!" Sophie replied. 'man she is probably the worlds craziest muttly but... SHE'S SO ADORKABLE!' I thought laughing to my self. 'what is wrong with this kid? Here I am trying to kidnap her and she's laughing like it's not a big deal! man who raised her? MONKEYS!' the dude who was holding me captive thought shocked. 'not Monkeys... more like Dragons,Wolves,Sailor Scouts and her parents.' some one from deep within me replied to his confusion about who had raised me. 'WHAT THE?' the dude thought shocked. 'shh you don't want to upset the dragons now do you? After all she is quite the dragon master. In fact she was taught by the best. After all her Grandfather was the king of the dragons. Now do you really want to mess with her?' the voice from within me whispered back. "FOR GET THIS... I-I'M OUTTA HERE!" the dude shouted letting me go and confusing every one but me.

"heh! That's what I thought." I said talking to my self. "respectfully_ so young dragon master. But you do realize that he was in fact trying to kidnap you and kill you right?_" the voice that was coming from me was deeper and more of a dragon like tone to it. "yes I do Lucy now chill. We can handle any idiot who dares to pick a fight with us. Isn't that right Gramps?" I replied to my self. "**of course Emily of course but you do realize that Lucy does have a point right? With out her help in creeping that guy out you could have been killed.**" Grandpa replied using me as a voice. "ya I know! Now will you two please stop talking out loud your making me get weird looks from _some_ people!" I replied a bit annoyed...strike that a lot a bit annoyed. "_**sorry.**_" they both replied. "ya it's fine." I said trying not to laugh as I walked out of the room to go and do something else.

"okay am I the only one who heard something about a dragon master?" Mina asked totally lost. "yes... we all heard it Minako-chan. She was given that title a long time ago."Courtney replied. "when?" Both Mina and mom asked. "well I suppose I could tell you all but...I might get killed for it. Which is my rightful punishment after what happened in the past. But that's a story for another time." Courtney shrugged. "dude we all deserved to be killed by her at one point or another so your not alone." Jordan shrugged painting her nails... pink. "ya sides if I know my sister... and I do believe that I do... that girl has a big heart weather she chooses to accept it or deny it." Kelsey shrugged filing her nails not even looking up to face any one. "well how did Emmy get the title huh?" Gracie asked totally curious. "well I don't really know all of the details..." Courtney started. "but I do." John said speaking up. "well have fun telling them the story bro." Courtney shrugged. "ay ay Captain Crunch!" John said teasing his sister. 'oh gosh... we don't need another Emily. One is plenty.' Courtney thought getting annoyed. "alright well it all kinda sorta maybe slight started when I had finally managed to capture Emily back in the past. And by capture I mean kidnap." John started to tell the tale.

* FLASH BACK! * (John's P.O.V)

_"PRINCE JOHN WE HAVE THE CELL SET UP FOR YOU!" A guard yelled running down the hall way. "Very well on with your duties." a seven year old me replied. "LET ME OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!" A young girl no older than six shouted in the potato sack squirming around trying to break free. "that is not likely. You are my prisoner there for I will do with you what I will."I replied not even having a care in the world. "you suck!" she growled. "oh please flattery will get you no where!" I replied sarcastically. "man you are really bad at taking a hint aren't you?" she said sounding annoyed. "and by that you mean?" I replied. "I JUST INSULTED YOU! YA MORON! Geese Grandfather was right Martians aren't to smart all the time are they?" she said talking to her self for the most part. "oh and who might your grandfather be?" I replied. "The Blue Dragon... KING of the dragons." she replied sounding ticked off. 'OH CRUD I JUST CAPTURED THE MOST POWERFUL DRAGON'S GRANDDAUGHTER CRUD! I'M SCREWED!' I thought shocked. "very well... I was just making sure I wasn't mistaking you for any one but the hot headed princess of Venus." I shrugged. "for your information I have a twin sister! So unlike my mom I'm not an only child! SO HA!" Emily said sounding a bit stuck up like a Venusian. "of course you do. Unlike my little sister I have read up about every planet but Earth. I find the Earthlings to be quite a hassle to understand." I replied like it was not a problem. "stuck up brat." she mumbled annoyed. "what ever we're here." I replied dropping the bag and untying it in the cell. "finally!" she mumbled. "your first battle will be in a half hour so be ready. And put on a good show will you? The Martian population love a good fight." I replied tossing her a helmet and appropriate gear. "Jerk..." she mumbled. _

_ At the battle..._

_ "AND FOR THE FIRST FIGHT OF THE DAY A NEWBIE IS ENTERING THE BATTLE! STANDING AT FOUR FEET ONE INCH IS THE OLDEST, HOT HEADED PRINCESS OF VENUS, PRINCESS EMILY! and remember folks she may be six but she can pack quite the punch." the announcer man shouted with a black eye... no doubt from Emily. Walking out from behind the gates was in fact the girl I had captured earlier that day. Emily. She was in blue shorts and a orange t-shirt with the roman like sandals that I had thrown at her, gauntlets on her arms a chest plate and a sword but no shield or helmet. There for her neck,face and blond Venusian hair with blue streaks in the bangs were showing. WAIT BLUE STREAKS WHAT THE HEACK! "and facing off this young lady is THE FIRE BLASTER!" The announcer man shouted as a huge ash black dragon with yellow eyes came out from behind the second gate. The dragon roared and Emily stood her ground not even freaking out about her hair like most girls from Venus would. Let alone Emily didn't even flinch! 'who does this girl think she is? Some sort of worrier!" I thought shocked. The next thing that I knew the Dragon that Emily _WAS_ facing was dead. Emily turned around twirled the sword behind her as she walked out of the arena and away from the cheering crowd. ' I stand corrected.' I thought shocked. "John why was the princess of Venus here?" mom said sounding really angry. "b-because I uh... kinda... uh... kidnapped her with out knowing who she was... heh..." I replied shrinking down in my seat hoping that she would just go away and I could disappear. That didn't happen though. "YOU WHAT!" mom shouted as her temper flared. 'I'm screwed!' I thought shocked. "k-kidnapped her?" I replied scared out of my wits. "listen here young man! I want you to go to where you had put her and send her back home! YOU GOT THAT!" Mom shouted angry. "Y-YES MA'AM!" I replied doing that at once. _

_ Years later..._

_ "Will no one be strong enough to take my son as their husband?" Dad asked the crowed from all over the solar system. "I'll take him..." some one in a Navy blue cloak replied to my father's question stepping forwards. "oh and who might you be young one?" dad asked. "Emily princess of Venus __your highness." the stranger replied pulling off her hood to revel who she was and she was in fact Emily... except grown up and a lot cuter than I remembered. "Who sent you here young one?" dad replied. "my annoying father sir. He thinks that I need to get Married." Emily replied rolling her eyes at the last thought. That got dad laughing. " oh and why is that?" dad replied laughing. "he said something about making me finally settle down and act like a girl or something." Emily shrugged like it was nothing. "so he chose the Martian prince?" dad asked shocked. "yes he did sir. If you ask me I think there's something wrong with him at times." Emily replied sounding annoyed at the mere mention of how crazy she thought her dad to be. "well what do you have to offer then hmm child?" he asked. "Simple. Trade with Venus, and... a very powerful weapon in battle." she replied. "oh and what would that weapon be?" he asked. "Dragons..." she replied calmly not even meeting his gaze which had gone from curiosity to utter shock. "w-what?" he asked shocked. "you heard me... Dragons." she replied. "but how?" he asked shocked. "my Grandfather... he's the king of them. He taught me every thing that I know about battle." she stated calmly. "oh can you prove that you are in fact a descendent of the king of those Dragons? Can you speak their tong, use their powers, transform into one,call on them when you wish, or even summon one or them all from your choosing?" Dad asked. "yes sire." she replied. "then prove it." he said harshly. "as you wish." she stated. The next thing that we Martians knew she was speaking fluent Dragon. After that she made a show of what dragon power she had and it was A LOT! After that she transformed into one. And if that's not enough she ended up calling on a few dragons and summoned one after that. "That enough proof for you?" she asked using her deeper dragon voice. "y-yes." dad said first off horse from shock then coughing to regain his regular voice. "alright then I'll be off now. Have a nice day sire. Same goes for your family." she said jumping up on to the back of the summoned dragon while the rest of them were hovering waiting for her to leave. "yes you as well." dad replied. "thank you. LET'S GO BOYS!" Emily said then shouted at the dragons so they could take off. Then one of them started talking to her and she simple replied, "ya-ya I'll get you all steaks when we get back. And if your real nice I'll even let you all eat your choice of cow." they all seemed __pretty excited about that._

_ "she really is a true Dragon master isn't she son?" dad asked looking up into the sky long after Emily had left and I was alone looking out the window in my room. "ya... no one I know would be able to speak that fluent of dragon with out needing a translation book. And the way she connects with them is just incredible!" I agreed. "yes quite. The only one that is above her would have to be her Grandfather because we all know that the dragon powers skip the first generation and go right to the grandchildren when a Dragon marries a human." dad replied. "ya... I wonder what it would be like to live under the shadow of a dragon that's your grandfather..." I said mostly talking to my self. "must be a big shadow. Because I assume that the Dragon king is a big dragon." dad replied. "true..." I agreed._

_ * _End*

"so that's basically what happened." John shrugged. "you mean to tell me that you kidnapped _MY _EMMY JUST BECAUSE!" mom said really ticked off. "well I...uh... ya see... um... BY!" John shouted running out of there and bolting into my room. Little did he know I was napping. For some stupid reason I didn't feel to great.

A.N ya I know I take for ever to post... sorry bout that -_-'... well any how...HAVE A NICE DAY :D :P


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sick days suck!

(John's P.O.V)...

The second I saw that goof ball dead asleep on her bed I could have sworn I had hearts in my eyes due to her cuteness. Well then again... she is a Venusian they're known for that you know. Truth be told though... something was off with the goof. First of all her cheeks were flushed and her skin was pale. 'OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! EMMY! SHE'S GOT A COLD! THE COMMANDER OF ALL PEOPLE! Oh my gosh how long has she had this? I GOTTA WARN MERCURY! But wait her mom still want's my head. Oh this is sooo not good. Now how to do this... hmm...' I thought to my self pacing around her room after a total freak out fest. 'I'll tell Mercury.' mom said out of the blue. ' oh thanks but how did you know?' I thought confused. '...John I'm your mother I have to know this kind of stuff... that and you were yelling right into my brain almost causing me to get a head ache.' mom stated calmly. 'oh sorry...' I thought in understanding. 'ya it's fine squirt.' she stated calmly. 'uh... mom I'm not a turtle.' I said sounding less than thrilled. 'son... get use to it.' she stated calmly. 'ya what ever...' I mumbled.

"Hey Mercury can you go check on Emmy? Something didn't seem right with her when she walked in here." mom asked calmly. "sure Mars but are you sure?" she asked. "yes...she may be good at putting on a mask but no one can top her mom let alone even come close. The only one who can get close is Emily and even Emmy has a long way to go." mom shrugged. "alright if you say so." Mercury shrugged.

"So what's up with Emily?" Mercury asked calmly. "uh take a look your self. I think she's got a cold." I shrugged. A few seconds and a quick scan later. "you are right about that but I do believe that there is this odd heat source coming from her neck which wouldn't normally be there." Mercury stated calmly. I opened up her mouth wide enough to see to her throat and simply said, "son of a gun your right! that little sneak!" I agreed seeing a light blue light some where in the middle of her throat. "what? What is it?" Mercury asked curious. "she blasted her healing flame down her throat! That sneak!" I said sounding annoyed. "well how do we get it out?" she asked. "like this.." I replied biting my finger and sticking it in her mouth. When the fire was fully latched on to my finger I pulled it out. "wow..." Mercury said shocked. "ya I know. She does this all of the time but I guess this little masquerade is done. She's not fooling me not today. She is sooo not going to school tomorrow!"I said pounding my fist into my hand with the raw determination of a Martian. "alright if you say so. I'll leave you in charge of her until I get back." Mercury shrugged. "alright." I shrugged back. "oh ya John... do me a favor... and don't do any thing stupid." Mercury said poking her head back into the door before she left. "can do." I replied sitting down in Emily's spiny chair thinking up ways to keep Emily in her bed and make sure she doesn't move a mussel.

While I was pondering this her condition got worse that and... she had turned into a wolf. I looked over in her direction like I had a minute ago and I got this shocked look on my face that said it all. 'oh crud!' I thought like I was toast, and knowing her mom.. I would be. BEAUSE NORMALLY HER COLDS NEVER AND I MEAN _**NE-VER**_GET THIS BAD! EVER! 'I'm screwed! I'm screwed! I'm screwed!' I thought having a total panic attack. "I'm back did any thing...OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED?" Mercury said walking into the room looking over at Emily and almost having a mini heart attack. "LOOK IT'S JUST THAT... I WAS THINKING AND THEN... oh screw it just yell at me already." I said trying to put up a solid defense but then failing. "I'm not going to yell I'm just curious as to what happened to my _oh so fearless leader's _daughter. It's not like her to get sick you know. And when she does she hides it quite well." Mercury shrugged. Well one minute I was trying to find a way to not let her get up but then she transformed into her Wolf self. But your right the last time I saw her sick was way back in the past when her long sleepless nights finally caught up with her. I mean she acted fine during the day but at night she didn't sleep she just trained like crazy. Then finally she snapped and on the training grounds she crashed as the horrid cold caught up with her." I shrugged. "well your right but when she wakes up notify me alright?" she replied. "yes Ma'am." I replied calmly.

Some how during the middle of the night I found my self hugging Emily as her adorable (or adorkable which ever you prefer) little wolf self that's when she transformed back into Emily with her ears and tail still out. If I wasn't so tired I would have squealed like a little five year old kid who just got a new toy. Though what made her more like a cute little kid asleep was one the opened up slightly mouth (hello she can't breath through her nose) two the stinking ears and tail! Of course like all good things this came to an end. "huh? Wha? Wha time is it?" Emily asked sounding really tired. "midnight now go back to sleep you goof." I replied trying not to laugh. "ok.." she said still sleepy. "night." I stated quietly before crashing my self. " g'night." she replied tiredly.

_Turn on,_

_Turn on the ignition_

_Turn on _

_Turn on the ignition..._

"To early!" Emily mumbled turning her alarm clock off well more like pounding it to death. 'Man the abuse that thing takes.' I thought feeling bad for the abused Alarm clock. "I don't wanna go ta school." she mumbled slamming her head back on to the pillow. "well your in luck your not going." I replied. "and why is that?" she asked. "because Commander... your sick." I replied. "NO DIP SHERLOCK!" she replied rolling her eyes and throwing the top blanket over her. "well get back to sleep I'll see ya after school." I shrugged leaving. "peace out girl scout." She replied sounding really sarcastic. ' Wow she even KNOWS she's sick... how's that for a first.' I thought shocked. "I'll see ya guys after school." I said walking out the door with all of my junk.

After school...

"HEY GUYS I'M BACK!" I shouted walking in through the door and like I had expected getting into a tackling hug from my mother. "Hi John how was school?" mom asked. "eh school is school... and mom your kinda chocking me." I said with my face turning a few different shades of light blue. "oh sorry." she said letting me go. "ya no problem. Hows sickey?" I replied slowly regaining air. "oh you know delusional like she usually is." mom shrugged. "huh? She seemed normal this morning. And by normal I mean as Normal as that girl can get before ten A.M." I shrugged. "ya well at Ten she came out of her room her mom totally freaked out and Emily was acting like a pirate. Currently she's singing 'I'm a little tea cup' which just proves she's going loopier! So be ware!" mom explained. "ya well thanks for the heads up. So where is the crazy patient any how?" I asked. "at this point she could be any where." mom explained. "oh that's bad." I replied.

"_I'mma little tea cup, _

_short and stout,_

_here is my handle,_

_here is my spout_

_so_

_tip me over,_

_and pour me out!"_

"Told you." mom said as we turned around to hear Emily singing that and bouncing around like a little kid on a candy high. "oh gosh." I said shocked. "EMILY PLEASE YOU NEED REST!" Mercury shouted running after Emily with medication in her hand. "I'LL NEVER SURRENDER TO YE SCALLY WAGS! RRGG!" Emily said going Pirate mode. "sweet mother of mercy we're toast! Man when her mom get's back she's going to have my head!" mom said talking to her self. "why where's Venus?" I replied. "getting more cloths and doing some paper work." she shrugged. "oh dear she's going to kill us." I said swallowing the lump in my throat. "agreed kid agreed." mom said nodding her head. "oh crud here she comes. You distract her I'll get Emily back in to her room." I said noticing the opening porthole. "and how do you propose you do that?" she asked. "just trust me. I'm a professional in Emily-fu!" I replied charging off towards Emily. "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE ANY THING TO DO WITH THIS?" Mom said confused. "JUST TRUST ME NOW GO DISTRACT HER PLEASE!" I replied. "sure thing kid. Sure thing." she shrugged.

"So how was the paper work?" mom asked Venus sitting down on the couch. "oh you know the same old same old people are being idiots in the outer reaches of Crystal Tokyo so I was sent in to investigate. Turns out that it was just a few theaters that totally freaked out when they found out who was after them. So how's ma Emmy doing?" she replied. "oh you know not to bad just don't go into her room. She's uh... sleeping... ya ha-ha sleeping." mom replied not lying to well.

In the back ground...

"COME ON EMMY TO YOUR ROOM YOU NEED TO SLEEP!" I growled on her back while she pranced around a few feet behind our parents. "Mercury a little help here!" I said finally pinning Emily to the ground. "I'm coming." Mercury replied. "such a nice a boy~a!" Emily said stretching my cheeks out to the point where they couldn't be stretched out any more. "Emmy is this really necessary?" I asked wincing at the pain in my cheeks. "yes yes it is." she replied with a psychotic laugh... oh wait never mind that's just her usual crazy laugh. Finally Mercury came and stuck a needle in Emily's shoulder and she was out. So the two of us quietly dragged Emily's knocked out body into her room. Once we were in there we smacked each other a high five and snuck out of there.

With Venus and my mom...

"so I can't see my own daughter because she's hurling like there's no tomorrow?" Venus asked suspiciously as Mom stood in the door way to Emily's room right before we snuck out. "Y-ya trust me you don't wanna get sick do you?" mom replied. "Mars step aside and that's an order from your commander! I demand to see my daughter!" Venus said using that 'don't mess with me' voice Mom had grown to know a little to well. "alright fine." mom grumbled annoyed stepping out of the way right when the door opened up and Mercury and I snuck out. "Shh she's sleeping!" I said tip toeing off. Mercury just nodded her head in agreement and tip toed off in a different direction. Venus opened up the door poked her head inside and just smirked at her daughter sleeping the day away. 'that just sounds like something squirt would do. Although... I was expecting her to be at least a little bit more insane that what I had heard from behind!... hmm... I have a feeling that they were trying to keep her insanity away from me. HOW DARE THEY! I'M HER MOM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I KNOW THAT FRUIT FLY BETTER THAN THEY DO! Well maybe Mars and I are equal in knowing Emmy...BUT STILL! HOW DARE THEY! THAT SQUIRT IS MY SQUIRT NOT JUST ANY SQUIRT! BUT MY SQUIRT! Oh they are so in for it now!' Venus thought sounding slightly... er well more like she was really ticked off.

By six that night the other scouts (aside from Mom and Venus) were leaving along with the queen (the king had left a day before). Mom and Venus though were still playing rock paper scissors on who would stay because well they both wanted to. "ROCK! PAPER! SISORS! SHOOT!" they shouted playing the game. "UGH!" they both groaned after the fifteenth tie they had. "ROCK! PAPER! SISORS! SHOOT!" They shouted again. "UGH!" they groaned as another tie happened. "ENOUGH! Why don't you two pick a number between one and ten." I stated getting annoyed. "Five." mom replied. "SEVEN!" Venus grumbled annoyed. "sorry mom... but your right. It was four." John said totally calm. "HA IN YO FACE!" Mars shouted using one of Emily's usual terms. "you suck." Venus mumbled. "sorry ma'am rules are rules though I do suggest that you stay until Emily get's better. Because well uh... you know how crazy she can be right?" I replied. "ya that's probably for the sake of Mars' sanity you know Mars-chan?" Venus replied slamming Mars in the back quite hard ignoring her defeat ad letting it out in that one hard smack which resulted in mom doing a face plant with a five star on her shoulder blade. "ouch... T.T" mom groaned as she lay there face first on the floor. "suck it up butter cup." Venus replied with a smile but a vein popping out in utter anger.

A while later right after Mercury checked on Emily...

Emily came stumbling out of her room doubled over on shaking legs with a look of utter determination in her eyes. "E-EMMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I said utterly shocked as she passed by me. "M-Mars... C-Courtney... Courtney's... next..." Emily said well more like whispered then fell to the ground out cold. "w-what the? Hey Emmy...Emmy hey... ow!" I said bending down to where Emily had fallen to try and wake her back up to see what she meant but I instantly repealed my hand the second her skin scorched my hand. 'what the heck could be causing this? This can't be the flu! No way someone's body would be steaming when they have the flu! Wait maybe...OH CRUD I GOTTA TELL VENUS!' I thought trying to figure out what was going on then ran off to go and find Venus who was grocery shopping, but first I had to stop the steam

"AINO-SAMA! AINO-SAMA!" I shouted running down the street after Venus (in her civilian form) who was only a few hundred yards away from me. "yes John?" she asked with her hands full of stuff when I finally reached her. "Emily! Power... dragon... full.." I replied trying to catch my breath after running for half an hour just to find her. "what's wrong John? And speak in a language that I can understand your kinda freaking me out." she replied. "I-I think Emmy is getting her full dragon powers in." I replied finally catching my breath. "w-what h-how do you..." she started. "her body it's practically on fire when I left I had dumped about a gallon and a half of water on her knocked out body, and she was still steaming like crazy. And she said something about Courtney being next." I stated. "OH CRUD! COME ON WE GOTTA GET BACK TO THE APARTMENT! BEFORE HER BODY SET'S IT ON FIRE!" she stated charging off with me on her tail.

By the time we got back Emily's body was WAYYY to hot to touch so I had to settle for having a panic attack with her mom. "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" Venus said flipping out and running around the room freaking out. "I DON'T KNOW YOUR THE ADULT HERE!" I replied. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M STILL SEVENTEEN ON THE INSIDE! SO WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ADULT?" she replied still flipping out. "WHAT!" I replied totally shocked. "yep.." she shrugged. "hmm...THERE'S ONLY ONE THING TO DO AT A TIME LIKE THIS! TIME TO CALL MALACHITE!" we both shouted at the same time with the same look of determination and the same finger pointing up in the air. "I'll call him you keep dumping water on Emmy." she said charging off to find her wrist watch thing.

"Hello, Malachite dear... It's Mina... Look I know I interrupted your nap but could you do me a huge favor?" Venus started as a tired Malachite came up on the video screen of her wrist watch. "and that would be what might I ask?"he replied yawning. "It's about Emmy." she replied. "I'm not interested." he replied going stone cold. "awe pwease?" she replied going all cutesy like on him. "ugh... alright what is it?" he replied finally admitting defeat. 'SCORE!' Venus thought to her self with a smirk then quickly said, "John and I think that her full powers are coming in, and we're at a loss as to what we should do." "sorry can't help you there... I know basically nothing about that stuff. Sorry dear." he replied. "it's fine." she mumbled annoyed. "alright... I'll see you when you get home." he stated calmly. "bye ;)" she replied with a fake smile that only Emmy would be able to recognize before she put it on. "good by." he replied severing the link. That's when Venus' mood went sour. "sorry dear.." she said with a annoyed look on her face and a voice close to Malachite's. "and?" I asked calmly. "he knows nothing about this kind of stuff. Not a single ounce of knowledge. NONE!" she replied still sounding annoyed. "wait a minute... if I remember correctly... your the Blue Dragon's daughter right?" I asked as something popped into my head. "ya from the past why?" she replied. "THEN YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO TALK TO HIM! AND HELP HER!" I said coming to a fast conclusion. "what how?" she replied totally lost. "legend has it that the Blue Dragon only had one daughter A.K.A you. And they were really close and when she had her second set of twins the oldest of those twins was really really close with her grandfather while the other her grandmother. So the mother and daughter and grandfather were so close that basically nothing could separate them! So if you ask me that link hasn't been severed at all! But hey if worst comes to worst I can let you in." I shrugged. "oh ya... that was true you know... so I should be able to. Now if I remember correctly all I have to do is just concentrate on where I wanna go." she said calmly sitting down on the floor and closing her eyes in concentration.

~In Emmy's head (Venus P.O.V)~

"man talk about dusty! Yeash when she said she was empty headed I guess she forgot about the cob webs. This place is a mess!" I said talking to my self trying not to trip over books,video games you know basically... EVERY THING! While trying to find my father from the past so he can tell me what's up with my Emily and at lest let me help her. "how do you think I feel Minako?" a voice coming from out of the shadows replied. "DADDY!" I replied finally seeing who it was and tackled The Blue Dragon's human form in to a colossal bear hug...Mina style of coerce. "ah how's my Mina?" he replied. "just fine daddy I just kinda miss you! I mean come on pulling the pranks with Emmy but not you just is fun but not as much fun." I replied. "ya I know Mina I know. And let me guess your here to Help Emmy?" he replied. "yes please take me to her." I said calmly. "will do. Come on she's this way." he said stepping over a stack of books and down a hall way.

When we got into the room it was pure white with a blue container in the center of the room with some one... or well something in it. "o-oh my..." I said totally shocked and almost at a loss for words. "yes you see how large that container is now?" he asked calmly. "y-yes." I replied. "it's going to get larger to fit Emily's growth." he said calmly.

As I got a closer look there was a mask attached to Emily's mouth (for oxygen of course) her Arms were extended to their full length and hand cuffs were on her wrist that attached to the walls and same went for her legs. Her head was down and her cheerful eyes were shut. It was almost like she was asleep but she was surrounded by a dark blue energy that was darker than the container thing she was in that was made of glass. Oh ya did I mention A WHOLE LOT OF WIRES WERE ATTACHED TO HER! That and she was submerged in water.

A few moments later she started waking up and the water started draining out of there. "mom what are you doing here?" she said once she was on the ground with the mask repealed from her face in utter shock. "I came to see if my Emmy is ok." I replied. "BUT MOM DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS FOR YOU?" She said in utter shock at my calmness. "yes I know. But it's taking quite the toll on your body. I mean for crying out loud if you were a normal human you would already be dead!" I stated relaxed. "ya well... that's the price I have to pay for being a half Dragon. I mean if you were in my position would you really want me to know?" she replied. "I might mention it to you why?" I asked. "oh no reason." she shrugged. "Emily prepare for another wave of dragon power!" dad said as Emily instantly dropped to her knees and a half formed skeleton of a dragon came out from the blue energy. "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Emily shouted in utter pain which turned into a roar of agony in only a matter of a heart beat as the bones materialized further. "HANG IN THERE EMMY!" Dad shouted as I was about to cry tears of utter shock knowing all I could do was watch and encourage her. "heh... see... heh... I... heh... told you...huff I could handle it ...grandpa." Emily said as the bones left and she was trying to regain her breathing while looking up with a determined look on her face to continue on. "if you say so squirt." he shrugged using my nickname I gave her. "HEY DAD I GAVE HER THAT NICKNAME!" I said sounding insulted. "sorry Mina but I'm older." he said smirking like Emmy. "so YOUR the one who taught her that look!" I said sounding shocked. "yep! AND I ALSO TAUGHT _YOU_ THAT! SO HA!" he laughed. "grandpa... now is not the time for laughter..." Emily replied as another round of pain was about to hit. "oh sorry." he replied instantly regaining his calm. "smooth dad... smooth." I said rolling my eyes.

An hour and a half later...

"Alright Grandpa... hit me one more time!" Emily said bent over with her hands on her knees and looking up with that determined look that never left but almost sounding winded. "Emily you know if you take one more hit of power it could quite possibly kill you." Dad replied. "ya I know but I just wanna get this whole Skeleton done by the end of the day so I can at least let it come out in a week!" she replied. "alright if you think you can handle it..." dad said sounding a bit worried. "Grandpa.. I don't think...I know I can." she replied with CONFIDENCE! (Jesusfreak15: :: trying not to laugh:: OH MY GOSH I STILL LOVE THAT FROM MARCHING BAND SEASON! AH-HA-HA-HA! Venus: * smirking * I thought you might. Jesusfreak15: ya... good times... good times... ON WITH THE SHOW!) As Emily got blasted again she roared so stinking loud that it caused a crack that had formed last time to grow larger. When the full skeleton had come out Emily was covered in dragon bones only connected by her strands of will power that she had left in her body. The minute that it left... she was out cold. "so stubborn." dad said sounding a bit annoyed opening up the door to get in there and take her out so her body can rest.

"give it to me straight.. how bad off is she?" I asked extremely nerve racked at what I saw. "she'll be fine she just needs some rest. Oh ya and it's probably best to keep her out of a t-shirt or any thing that is not a tank top and shorts because she might burn holes through them while she's out cold." dad stated calmly. "alright thanks daddy." I replied hugging him and after that I left back to the real world.

~Real world (John's P.O.V)~

"Come on Venus-Sama please hurry up! I can't keep her from burning another hole through this t-shirt for much longer! Besides this thing practically lost every thing around the waist so remind me why SHE ISN'T BACK YET!" I said mostly talking to my self waiting for Venus to hurry her but up while Emily's shirt just kept on getting burnt to a crisp to the point where every thing below her chest was gone shirt wise. 'hm no wonder it takes a Mina punch to get Emily winded... SHE'S GOT ABS OF STELE MAN! That would explain so much...' I thought to my self in utter shock. "Man it's just not fair..." I mumbled to my self. "what's not fair John?" Venus asked finally coming back. "Venus-Sama... you wanna know what's not fair?" I asked her sounding a bit ticked. "uh ya why do you think I asked you dork?" she replied. "Look at your daughter. She has frigging ABS OF STELE! I'M THE GUY I'M SUPPOSE TO HAVE THE SIX PACK HERE! instead I got stuck with a four pack." I mumbled sounding annoyed. "dude you don't have any clue how much she trains do you?"she asked. "huh?" I asked confused. "she may say that she hate's gym class but she's like one of the best! And she can manage to kick virtually any boy's but in her class! OR ABOVE HER! And boys below her in grade level... they aren't a challenge they're target practice! Be thankful that your a year older than she is." Venus shrugged. "oh my gosh... and one it's not a year it's only two months and two... what do you mean by that?" I replied. "Simple she'll go easy on you because one your older and two your hers no doubt. She don't plan on letting you go any time soon. Ya here?" Venus stated. "oh... my word... SO SHE DOES CARE! IT'S A MIRICAL! And all this time I thought that she was fulfilling a duty from her past! I'M SO HAPPY!" I shouted jumping up and down like a little school girl who just got asked out by the school's best jock. "you have been around Emily way to much lately!" she groaned. "I know T.T" I agreed going back to normal.

~The next morning in Emily's subconscious (Blue Dragon P.O.V)~

"ALRIGHT GRANDPA! LET'S DO THIS!" Emily shouted walking into the room where I was eating breakfast. "if you say so squirt... want any thing to eat? It will make your will power more sustainable when the bones are out, because remember your will power is the only thing that'll keep your dragon bones to gather until the mussel comes out. Oh by the way the heart of your dragon self comes out as a last organ. For obvious reasons." I shrugged. "AY-AY CAPTIAN CRUNCH!" Emily replied saluting and grabbing a box of fruit loops and just chowing down on them with out milk from the box. "what no milk?" I teased. "MILK IS FOR WIMPS!" she shrugged with a mouth full of food. "it'll help you grow your Dragon bones." I replied using the old healthy bones trick. "FINE!" she grumbled. "hey I'm just saying that it's for the best child." I shrugged as she rummaged around the fridge for the milk. " _yach' yon ven shwe ou yata yen suha y yaton? (_Gosh grandpa when did you become such a butt?)" Emily mumbled in dragon. "_yata yon hata _(Since yesterday squirt)" I replied. "VON CRUDE! (ah crud!) YE WEFH YON COULDE SPOE DRAG'O'N! (I forgot you could speak dragon!)" Emily grumbled in wolf. "i have no idea what you said but yes I do speak Dragon squirt I do believe you forgot that one simple fact." I chuckled. "ye na (I know)" Emily grumbled in wolf. "could you please speak Japanese now or are you gonna start speaking English? Or even dutch? AND LORD ONLY KNOWS WHY YOU WOULD START SPEAKING GERMAN!" I groaned clearly annoyed because I couldn't understand a word she was saying. "fine!" Emily replied in Japanese (like Emily normally talk in Japan) with a wolf accent. "Emily your accent is showing." I teased. "ya I know...just shut up..." she said trying to get rid of it but it wasn't working.

By the end of that day she had all of the mussel on her including the heart next up the skin, then the scales, armor and finally powers. And she was in more pain than I had seen her in all of her fifteen years of being alive in this time. 'man I have one suborn grand child.' I thought after putting her back onto her bed for some much needed sleep. 'heh... well the apple doesn't' fall far from the tree. And this case... Emily's the apple Mina's the tree.' I chuckled as an after thought.

~Seven days later real world (John's p.o.v)~

I woke up again to a still comatose Emily and the Skillet song Comatose was playing on her radio. 'hm how fitting.' I thought as the song started. That's when Emily groaned out something pertaining to tacos. "some one please tell me she's finally waking up! I WANT MY GIRLFRIEND BACK!" I shouted getting really impatient. That's when Emily rolled over onto her stomach and started smacking my face. "what are you doing?" I asked. "looking for the off button." she groaned still smacking my face. "so I see my Emmy-bear is finally out of her coma! Bout time." I said smirking. "shut up! I'm still recuperating from last night charge of dragon power! Let alone I'm still sore from getting all of those bones!" she mumbled not sounding like she usually would at this time of day. "oh..." I replied in shock. "ya stupid now go away!" she grumbled. "uh I would if I could but you got me in a death grip again." I replied. "meh." she grumbled. "goof." I chuckled. "what day is it?" she groaned tired. "Tuesday you were out for over a week you have a lot of homework to catch up on." I laughed. "shut up I got good enough grades I don't need you nagging me like Mina-Chan's mother. No wonder they got a divorce." Emily said letting me go just about to slip back off in to her dreams because we all know how bad it is to wake her up early.

~After school~

"I'M BACK!" I shouted walking in through the door only to catch Mom's and Venus' conversation about something. "hmm what dress would better suit her? Pink or purple?" Venus asked. "hm have her try them both on then ask John what he thinks." Mom shrugged. "good idea buddy good idea!" Venus agreed. "what's going on in here and what's up with the little kid?" I asked confused walking in through the living room. "I'M NOT A LITTLE KID YOU MORON! I'M EMILY!" a little five year old girl who looked exactically like Emily when she was five shouted with Emily's temper. "oh ya prove it." I replied. Then she socked me in the gut so hard I doubled over in pain. "humph! Serves you right for questioning your girlfriend." she said sounding insulted. 'yep that's defentaly Emily T.T but why is she a little kid...AND WHY DOES SHE LOOK SO ADORABLE LIKE THAT!' I thought on the carpet lying down on my stomach after my knees gave out. "ok John big question. What would look cuter on Emily pink or purple?" Mom asked. Emily gave me this adorable you-say-either-of-them-and-I'll-kill-you-in-your-sleep look, which miserably failed and I ended up getting up and running right for her and picking her and cuddling her due to her adorable-ness. "JOHN YOU DIM WIT PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted squirming to get free. Then there was this big cloud of smoke and Emily was back to her usual self in shorts and a tank top. "no way princess!" I whispered next to her ear and she was back to her five year old self again. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Mom and Venus said shocked. "easy this happens when ever she get's sick any emotions aside from her calm self, or insanity come out and she transforms into a cute little five year old. Or a wolf." I shrugged. "shut up!" Emily groaned hiding her face by burrowing into my shirt. "SO CUTE!" Venus said with hearts in her eyes while mom went to go and get her camera. "i hope you do realize your adorable in soccer shorts right?" I asked looking at the five year old Emily. "ya well according to THEM they think I look cute in just about any thing. I mean before you got back they were debating on sticking me in a pink DRESS or a purple DRESS!" she grumbled looking up at me and pointing at her mom when she said 'them'. "hm guess I came back just in the nick of time huh?" I replied. "dang right dork." she agreed. That's when mom got a picture or... FIVE THOUSAND of us like that oh wait no more like TEN THOUSAND (half for her half for Venus). "parents." Emily mumbled still annoyed as a little five year old. "alright NOW FOR THE DRESSES!" Venus shouted pulling out two dresses from behind her back. "AH NO ANY THING BUT THAT! HID ME!" Emily shouted having a total panic attack and trying to hang on to me as best as her five year old body would allow.

For the first dress they put on her it was one of her worst night mares pink,frilly and flat out girly. "alright Emily smile pretty!" Venus said as Emily sat in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest, cheeks pink from embarrassment, and a huge scowl on her face that could almost challenge Moms. "come on Emmy smile!" mom said after taking one of her like that. Emily just turned her head with a stubborn, "humph!" "I think I turn that extreme frown upside down... heh." I said with a smirk sneaking up behind Emily. When I got to her I instantly went for her sides and started to tickle her to death and she busted out into peals of laughter. That's when Venus and mom started the picture attack.

For the second dress it was Purple, frilly fluffy, shiny and flat out to girly for Emily's taste so I did what I did the first time around. I tickled her half to death she squealed with laughter and our mother's took pictures of us like that then we started to play wrestle like puppies. In fact her tail and Ears came out and I totally lost it again and started to cuddle her again.

Ten at night and Emily was up doing her homework or well the last of it. "hey Emmy you should get some sleep." I said walking into her room in my pj's and awesome penguin hat. She was back to her fifteen year old self and doing her last page of homework in her sleep. So when she finished it I snuck up on her, picked her up put her on her bed and tried sneaking out to get today's homework that she missed and switch it out for the past weeks worth of homework on her desk and put the huge pile of it on the table for Mina and Kelsey to take to school the next day.

A.N so what do ya guys think? To odd or just flat out strange that Emily would be in a pink and purple dress but remember it was against her will... same with being cuddled.

Emily: Remind me to sock you in the face later!

J. Freak: uh dude... MY FACE ISN'TA TARGET! 'SPECIALLY SINCE I GOT GLASSES!

Emily: drat. Well as much as she hate's to admit it she doesn't own Sailor moon just the characters from her head basically the siege solders and my self, along with a few different things.

J. Freak: T.T shut up and don't remind me.

Emily: Hey I'm just saying it for you.

J. Freak: what ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

PARTY!

~the next morning (Emily's P.O.V)~

_"ugh I HATE these stupid dances!" I grumbled standing in the shadows not wanting any one to see me in this stupid dress I was in._

_ "well maybe if you danced more you would have fun." Princess Serena shrugged chilling after dancing for like... ever._

_ "no, you should know by now meat ball head I don't dance! Sides you dragged me off of guard duty for this -_- man what a waist of time." I mumbled._

_ "uh Emily... this is a MASQURADE party so remind me why your hiding in the shadows? Sides no one's going to know that it's you." she shrugged. _

_ "Princess...they won't know until midnight! Then you know what... I'm screwed!" I grumbled._

_ "ya well I know that... but it's fun!" she shrugged trying to sound like it wouldn't kill me if I stayed longer._

_ "ya well. I'm leaving have a nice evening princess." I said walking out of the shadows in that stupid blue dress and that stupid face mask hunting for the door. Which sadly enough I had to cross a stupid dance floor. 'let's just get this over with! I knew I should have stayed closer to the door but NO! Mina just had to tempt me with food!' I thought grumbling and pushing my way through the dance floor with a few 'excuse me' here and there. By the time that I got to the center I was close enough to see the queen's face if I wanted to but I just chose to ignore the 'oh Emily' look on her face. 'AH SCREW THIS I KNOW A FASTER WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE!' I thought and man you could see the negativity just flowing off of me. _

_ "Excuse me for a moment queen I got a Emily to talk some seance into. I'll be back soon enough." Pluto quietly told the queen. _

_ "alright do what you must." she replied._

_ "yes ma'am." Pluto said calmly walking off of the podium to go and hunt me down._

_ "I figured you would be out here." Pluto said walking out onto the balcony where I was at doubled over the railing lost in thought. _

_ "your point? You know I hate these stupid things!" I grumbled annoyed. _

_ "ya I know but it really hurts the queen to see you so negative about something like this. For crying out loud Emmy you haven't danced once!" Pluto said trying to talk me into dancing._

_ "I could say the same for you." I replied coldly. _

_ "I have a reason it's called protecting the queen! You do not Missy!" Pluto said getting a bit annoyed. _

_ "I'll see ya later Pluto. I got something to quickly do before I come back." I grumbled. _

_ "ya okay. But by the way... your tattoo is showing." she said teasing me about the eagle tattoo on my left shoulder blade._

_ "ACK! H-how did you now about that!?" I asked in utter shock. _

_ "uh dude... I'm the time guardian. I would know." she replied trying not to laugh. _

_ "ya what ever... I'll be back later._

_ Back in my room I stormed over to my closet ripped off that stupid mask yanked my closet open and went straight to the back. "Hello old friend." I said with a smirk pulling out a all white,gold,and blue uniform with the Venusian symbol on the cape. "it's been way to long." I said smirking. _

_ Back in the ball room.._

_ "dang it all she said she would be right back!" Pluto grumbled pacing on the plat form._

_ "relax Pluto enjoy the party besides if she said she'll be right back you'll just have to take her word for it." the queen shrugged. That's when the saw a flash of white,gold,blue, silver and blond hair with blue streaks in it. Then there it was again but closer then some one stopped in just right to the stage Jumped and did a back flip on to the stage. That's when Pluto realized that it was me._

_ "that little!" Pluto started it utter shock as I talked to the two performers on the stage._

_ "now what is she up to?" the queen asked confused. That's when they heard the awesome-ness of a Baritone being played. The whole crowd stopped dancing looked over to the stage. Only to find the General of the siege solders playing a very 'strange' tune to them when in actuality it was a Venusian ballad. _

_ "HEY! I know this song!" Mina in her Venusian orange dress is in pure shock. "_

_ really?" Malachite asked shocked. _

_ "ya! I hear this all the time around the Venusian castle when I was little it put me to sleep! LITERALLY!" Mina replied having a spazz attack. _

_ "ok that's just odd. And how does she know that tune?" he asked. _

_ "I don't know. The only thing I can think of is that one she's in a uniform from MY planet except well slightly different and two I think she's from Venus!" Mina replied still freaking out. _

_ "that would explain so much." Malachite shrugged. _

_ "ya true." Mina agreed._

_ By the time that I was done I had that smirk that said it all on my face. 'I told ya so.' I thought calmly making my baritone disappear in a cloud of smoke._

_ "trouble maker!" Pluto grumbled._

_ "Remember Pluto she's one of your friends and a fellow guard." the queen chuckled. _

_ "don't remind me!" Pluto groaned sounding more than slightly annoyed, the queen just giggled behind her hand._

"Are you serious she can't go to school today!?" some one asked in my door way clearly sounding annoyed just as I was on the verge of waking up which I was quickly deciding on going back to sleep. "well I'm sorry she still is recovering you'll understand when it happens to you. Now get your lazy rear end to school! I'll explain it to you when you get home! Besides we can't have a fifteen year old Emmy running around in a five year old's body at school! Who knows what will happen now go!" a woman replied sounding more than ticked off. "MOVE!" some one said storming into the room. I rolled over onto my stomach and had my head facing the wall to avoid the light. I heard foot steps walk over to my window shut the window it's self and shut the blinds. "get some more sleep in squirt your not going to school not yet at least." the person said simply kissing my forehead and screwing up my hair. Then some one sneezed. "Gazoontite..." I said more than tired. "John what did you do?" a suspicious voice asked with a slight foot tap. "uh well I uh stayed up all night for today's math test and I guess I've been around Emmy all week..." John replied sheepishly. "YOUR COMING WITH ME!" A angered woman voice said yanking his arm half way off dragging him away. "OUCH MA THAT HURTS!" he complained. "SHUT UP YOU TWO MY EMMY IS ASLEEP!" the person who stormed past them said sounding ticked off. "sorry." they both replied. Then John sneezed,coughed and held down some puke while his face went more so pale than what it was. "THAT'S IT YOUNG MAN GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Mars shouted ticked at him for apparently getting sick. "yes ma'am." he groaned in defeat.

"Just what I thought that boy is not going to school today! A fever of one hundred and two. Looks like we're both on sickey patrol." Mars groaned in the living room. "oh fun." mom groaned. While they had their backs turn I snuck out of my room and slipped into John's just to see how bad he was. He was bad I mean you know how pale Vampires are...well he was just a shade above Vampire and the odd part is he IS a Vampire! "Emily what are you doing in here?" he asked with his voice just above a whisper. "what do you think you moron!?" I replied whisper growling. "hey where's Emmy?" mom asked. "ah shoot." I said jumping onto his bed and pouncing over him. "I think I have an idea." Mars replied with a smirk. "what are you doing?"he asked confused. "shut up and act like your frigging asleep." I replied. "oh... I get it!" he said finally understanding. "moron..." I mumbled. "but I'm your moron!" he shrugged as Mars and my mom's foot steps came closer. "shush!" I whispered sounding annoyed. "asleep right got it." he said totally acting asleep. "aw so adorable! But how did Emily sneak in here with out one of us knowing?"Mars asked confused. "I have no idea. But ya they are adorable! So let's just let them sleep." mom agreed walking away.

"ah crud I totally forgot something..." John said sounding like he just remembered something so important it could possibly mean life or death. "hm? Wha's that?" I replied sounding sleepy. "my vampire get's out of control when I get sick! That and... well I uh... go all lovey-dove-mushy-out-of-control-french-guy... I'm sorry." he replied sounding slightly embarrassed at the last part. "what ever." I mumbled trying to get back to sleep. 'strange girl.' he thought to him self. "dude stupid question but how are you able to put up with me?" I asked tiredly. "honestly... I don't know. But I can so who cares?" he shrugged. "good boy." I mumbled before I crashed again. Okay dudes give me a break I'm NOT a morning person.

_"and what is a cute little girl like your self doing out here at a time like this?" some dude asked me as I stood out on a balcony board out of my wits in uniform. _

_ "contemplating on heading back to my stinking rooms... I can't stand fluffing dances!" I grumbled in response not even turning around._

_ "man Commander you sure are a grumpy gills some times." the dude replied._

_ "shut the waffles up John. I'm not in the mood to be picked on." I mumbled annoyed._

_ "oh sorry but your leave me alone ticket has expired for the month!" John chuckled walking up next to me. _

_ "shut up." I growled._

_ "oh so has that card! Man you are so out of luck this week sweet heart." he teased. _

_ "ya well tomorrow is the start of another month but munch! SO HA!" I said sharply. _

_ "ya and if you can survive tonight you'll be all set!" he laughed._

_ "shut your mouth boy before I shut it for you." I growled in response with creepy negative waves just flying off of me scaring the cheese out of him._

_ "y-yes ma'am!" he replied totally scared out of his wits to the point where he was stuttering over his own words._

_ "and here I thought all of this time that Martians were suppose to be smooth like a rock in a lake. Oh well guess I was wrong. See ya!" I said leaving him in utter shock like I usually would._

_ "dang that woman!" he mumbled under his breath. Of course the pour sap could hear laughing from behind a curtain. No doubt from me. 'why that little!' he started sounding annoyed storming off of the balcony and hunting me down a few yards away hidden in the shadows. Of course being the pain in the butt that he was he stormed over there grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me back over to the stupid balcony._

_ "WHAT THE HEACK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU IDIOT! I HAVE A PRINCESS AND GUARDS TO BE LOOKING AFTER!" I shouted quite ticked off._

_ "does that really matter?" he asked closing in on me._

_ "YES YOU MORON! sides I gotta deal with you to. Which can make stuff harder!" I grumbled turning around a bit... eh strike that really annoyed._

_ "well maybe I just want you for my self." he shrugged._

_ "self centered much?" I replied like it didn't matter._

_ "let's just say I don't play well with others." He stated calmly. _

_ "well neither do I yet some how I'm your commanding officer. so shape up or run ten miles around the moon... your choice!" I said totally blowing him off and using the rank card like my mother would to get one of the Scouts to do something for her._

_ "man you really are related to your mother aren't you?" he said following me like a lost puppy._

_ "ya so? Your point?" I asked sounding annoyed._

_ "well she pulls that card a lot when it comes to not wanting to do something or not having any will power to do that. She seems to like picking on my mom." he shrugged._

_ "because... they're best friends stupid." I replied like it was nothing._

_ "and you know this how Emmy?" he asked._

_ "Simple. They just are. I have a brain like you. Oh ya and also unlike you... I know how to use mine." I said basically owning him and shutting the ball room doors in his face as I left. _

_ "sucker." I chuckled walking down the hall and up stairs to where my stinking rooms were. _

"Emmy it's ten wake up!" John said shaking my shoulders. "five more minutes!" I grumbled not planning on getting up any time soon. "you said that fifteen minutes ago." he replied stating the facts. "well maybe I don't care. So shut up, and be a good teddy bear, and stop talking!" I replied still dead tired. "are you two awake yet?"mom asked poking her head in through the door. "I am... she still wants to sleep." John shrugged. Then I punched him in the stomach, and he cringed while squeaking out "ouch." "that might teach you a lesson in listening to your fluffing girlfriend!" I mumbled going back to sleep. "y-yes ma'am." he squeaked out still in pain. "boy you better get use to it she's not a morning person." mom chuckled.

A half an hour later we came out of his room and well being who I was I flopped down on the couch... only problem was... I sneezed and turned into a five year old. "OH COME ON!" I groaned sounding annoyed looking down at my self to find my shirt to big and my legs only going half way down to the end of my P.J pants. "ah so adorable!" John teased picking me up while I shot him the classic 'Emily death glare'. "call me that again and your toast!" I growled sounding annoyed. "ah-door-able!" he said sounding it out in syllables or well practically singing it. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" I yelled sounding ticked. "uh who's calling who little her?" he said looking at me and trying not to laugh as I got ready to pound him. Then he got punched in the gut by my five year old tiny fist and he fell to the ground in pain as I jumped out of his hands and walked into the kitchen. "sweet momma that hurt!" he groaned in utter pain as our moms were laughing in the living room. "well John we all know how sweet I am but you don't have to admit that if you don't want to." Mars teased John. "yes well what do you expect. He is your little boy isn't he?" mom agreed. "true." Mars agreed. "no you guys got it all wrong. He's not just Mars' little boy... he's a momma's boy to THE EXTREME!" I shrugged with a mountain dew in one of my hands and jumping up onto the couch. "I could say close to the same for you Emmy." Mars laughed. "oh can it will you Mars-Mallow!" I grumbled taking a swig of the mountain dew. "yep still adorable!" John said still in slight pain. "oh shut up you woos!" I said getting off of the couch walking over his stomach and over to the movies. "hey who's up for watching 'Jaws'?" I asked pulling out the D.V.D case to Jaws. They all just looked at me like I was crazy and I just rolled my eyes and said, "fine... wimps. How 'bout 'Ghost busters'?" I asked pulling out the 'Ghost busters' case. Still they said nothing. "HEY IT'S FUNNY!" still nothing. "yeash be that way ya bunch of sissy's..." So I pulled out 'Iron man one and two' STILL NOTHING! "yeash stiffs much?" I mumbled. Then mom pointed to some one behind me and I heard some one clear their throat.

"oh hey Pluto what's up?" I asked turning around to see a not so thrilled Pluto behind me. "the Enemy has attacked and kidnapped your best friends. And the scouts they are now being held captive in the future." Pluto explained sounding quite close to irritated. "oh no they didn't!" I growled sounding annoyed going back to my fifteen year old body. "oh they did. And now you,John and Venus are really the only ones who can do any thing." Pluto shrugged. "drat...JOHN GET YOUR UNIFORM ON BRO! we got a mission!" I said storming out of there into my room and getting on my military uniform.

I came back out in my Cameo pants, army boots,black shirt under cameo long sleeves (with a bullet proof vest on of course) with my cameo base ball cap on backwards and fully loaded with weaponry. He came out in a bunny costume. "uh wrong uniform?" he asked confused. "YES YOU IDIOT NOW GO CHANGE!" I replied having a sweat drop moment.

Finally he came out looking like me except in his manly (or well as manly as he's going to get) form. "let's roll." I said opening up a porthole and shoving him through to Crystal Tokyo. "don't worry Mar's I'll bring him back you know semi-in tact..." I shrugged turning around to see a worried mom of mine and a worried Mars. "semi?" Mars and mom asked worried as heck. "let's put it this way. His Body might be fine but his brain might be a few coconuts short of a tree. Or the other way around. There's only a 99.9% chance of that not happening. The other 0.01% well let's face it he might have to have something surgically removed from either his butt or his head. And I don't mean any organs and or his brain." I shrugged walking through. "so does that mean that he's surgically going to have to get Emily's fist or foot removed from his butt or head?" Mom said sounding slightly confused. "I think so." Mars replied in utter shock. "oh gosh." mom groaned. "I know." Mars agreed as they both dropped their head's with sweat drops forming and they trudged over to the couch to go and watch Ghost busters.

"So what's the battle plan?"Venus asked when we arrived knowing now was not the time to goof off. "I say we go in there and rip their heads off WITH BRUIT FORCE! How dare they take our friends!AND PRINCESS'! THEY ARE MESSING WITH THE WRONG WORRIERS!" I growled sounding really ticked. "I'm afraid that won't work. They have masses of power from one crystal how are we suppose to defeat it? If it can weaken Sailor moon to the point where she can't transform then we're screwed!" Venus stated. "Venus is right." the king's hologram agreed. "Then we wait for the battle to come to us." I said stubbornly. "BUT HOW?"Tuxedo dork- I mean Mask questioned impatiently. "heh... leave that to me." I replied with a smirk.

~On the stupid ship thing~

"Sir we have a incoming message from Crystal Tokyo." A control room dude said. "Very well put them on." Diamond replied smirking. "YES SIR!" He replied doing just that. "DIAMOND!" Venus shouted as John pulled her back out of the camera's way. "Diamond. I have a proposition for you." I stated calmly. "oh and that would be what?" he asked. "You come here and give me a fair and clean fight. One on one. No superpowers just a fair and clean fight. If I win... you give me back all of my friends!" I stated sounding slightly annoyed. "and if I win?" he asked suspiciously. "you...you get me. No protest,no escapes nothing. Deal?" I asked. "sounds like a deal Emily I'll enjoy torturing you painfully." he said smirking. "good to know. Now meat me in half an hour you and only you. Got it get it good. Emily out." I said ending the transmission. "Guards get my brother and the others I shall be requesting back up."Diamond explained totally doing the stupid thing and bringing back up.

~Back in Crystal Tokyo~

"Diamond that slow poke where is he!?" I grumbled sounding annoyed. "LET ME AT EM! LET ME AT EM! I'LL CRUSH HIM!" Mina shouted sounding like the ticked off guardian I knew she was at the moment. "remind me not to get on her bad side will ya?" John whispered walking by. "will do." I agreed.

"So I see we finally meat. General." Diamond said walking out of the shadows onto the battle grounds where I was waiting for the moron. "Correction... Commander." I replied calmly wiping off my dagger and stabbing it into the ground. "well EXCUUUSE me!" he said sounding slightly annoyed. "meh.. your excused." I shrugged not even thinking when I said it. "WHY YOU! I AM A PRINCE!" He shouted sounding insulted. "ya and I'm a half dragon." I shrugged. "I CAN COMMAND ARMIES UPON ARMIES AND DEFEAT YOU!" HE shouted sounding ticked off. "ya and I can control thousands upon thousands of dragons to go and kick your sorry butt." I shrugged thinking nothing of it. He just growled at me and started the attacks. I on the other hand just looked down at a dagger in my hand turning it around a few different times and holding him back with one hand to his forehead. "huh what we're starting? oh... okay! BATTER UP!" I said sounding surprised then socking him in the gut with the dagger side ways in my hand. "OOF! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he shouted a few yards away landing on his butt. "We'll see about that loser." I replied quietly switching out the dagger for a slightly larger sword, and tossing the dagger in my right hand while the sword was in the left. Before he could even get up I simply ran over there and stuck him in place with the sword at his throat and the dagger at his chest. "you give up yet?" I asked calmly. "no! This battle has just begun!" he replied snapping his fingers and every one else that worked for him came out. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET HER!" he shouted waiting for them to attack. "Mina,John,Tux,King. Get ready." I said into my ear piece which on the other end had Mina and John fighting... again.

A few minutes later it was a full out battle. John V.S Rubeus (after kicking Emeralds butt) And Mina was going after Sapphire. I was stuck between two battles Wicked lady (aka Chibi-Usa) and Diamond. Right when I stabbed Diamond in the heart after getting both crystals from the queen and Serena almost making them touch each other. Then Pluto came out of no where stopped time and yelled, "GET THE CRYSTLES!" I understood what that meant and let go of my sword grabbed the crystals walked over to the Prisoner Serena handed her the Crystal that was from her time. I just tossed the other to Diana. "hey squirt take that to the queen will you?" I asked her and scratching her behind the ears. "YES MA'AM!" Diana chirped scampering off.

Once time started back up again Pluto looked like she was on he death bed. "Pluto... you...YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I COULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF HIM AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO STOP TIME!" I shouted through a sea of tears,anger, and flat out rage for letting that happen to her. "ya well. I had to do something squirt." she chuckled quietly. "...well I guess this is pay back then huh?" I replied with my head down silently letting the stupid tears fall. "i guess so. It's only fair. You died and I couldn't do any thing so now it's time for me to die and you to not be able to do any thing." Pluto agreed. "I guess so." I said calmly masking any pain I had. Some how Wicked lady went back to Chibi-Usa and some how transformed into Sailor Chibi-moon, By then it was to late for Pluto to see her transform. Pluto... had died. When Wise man reviled who he truly was and Sailor Moon and Tux disappeared I simply sat down on the ground put my hands out in front of me and the Dagger drenched in Diamonds blood and sword came flying back and I just started to clean them off like it was nothing. Venus had this 'of course' look on her face where as to John he just looked annoyed, but the real kicker was Sailor Chibi-moon's face she was so lost as to why the other two were annoyed. "Um excuse me Emily why are they annoyed?" Chibi-moon asked lost. "Because squirt. They saw this coming and are shocked at my calm exterior when in reality I feel like ripping something to shreds." I replied smirking. "oh. Not me right?" she asked in understanding. "of course not squirt. Your older sisters would have my head!" I laughed. "true. Now what?" she asked. "well I got a feeling that moon-brain is going to need your help." I replied. "ya but I don't have any weapons."she grumbled. "oh you will in a minute turn around." I chuckled knowing what was coming. "m-momma?" Chibi-moon said in utter shock. "hey kid." the queen replied as Chibi-moon got up and tackled her mom into a hug. 'bout time.' I thought rolling my eyes while still cleaning my swords.

"well I think it's about time some one learned how to save the world don't you ma'am?" I asked the queen after cleaning my dagger and sword. "I agree Emily. What about you Small lady?" the queen asked. With her father's guts and her mom's power (that was passed down to her) she said, "BRING IT ON!" "Squirt... your starting to sound like me!" I said laughing. "ya well... I blame my sisters. They hang around you so much that it's hard to tell when they're speaking Emily or their own language." She replied. "well guilty-ness is charge. Now get a move on squirt!" I said smirking. "AY! AY! CAPTIAN CRUNCH!" she shouted using one of my lines. "HEY KID THAT'S MY LINE!" I shouted right before she left. "SEE YA!" she laughed. "darn brat!" I mumbled annoyed. "dude chill out." Venus replied slapping me on the back. "ya what ever. My work here is done. SEE YA!" I said opening up a porthole and doing a back flip through it. "E-EMILY!" John shouted sounding shocked. "your not going any where. Your our ticket home!" Mina growled. "I'm not leaving. Nope not me I'm not leaving not until you girls are ready. Nope not me no way." He said trying not to sound freaked out. "Good boy." Venus said patting him on the head.

When they finally got back I was some how my five year old self relaxed on the couch, eating a Popsicle while watching Jaws. "So how did it go?" mom asked the scouts calmly only slightly noticing the Popsicle stains around my mouth. "eh you know. The usual..." Sailor moon said transforming back into Serena shrugged. "ya aside from Pluto." Venus mumbled transforming back into Mina. "ya well... she was doing what she thought was the right thing." Mars grumbled transforming back into Rei, while Ami and Lita silently transformed back. I said nothing trying to keep my mind off of one of my closest friends who had died doing what was right. Though mom clearly noticed my inner turmoil...which I tried to hid while screaming and shouting and well crying on the inside. She just got up sat down next to me picked my little five year old body up and simply sat me down in her darn lap. "when ever your ready squirt." mom quietly stated knowing what was going on in my head. "thanks." I mumbled eyes glued to the T.V screen as the shark came out of no where while the guy was throwing out the chum. "eh no problem. Think of it as me finally paying my little squirt back." mom shrugged. I just turned my head and gave her my 'what the tacos are you talking about?' look. "Hey I wasn't the greatest mom in the past okay! Or well in this life either. So I gotta make it up some how!" mom explained going back to her old Mina self. "true..." I shrugged. "Hey no need to sound so arrogant about it!" mom said sounding slightly insulted. "I wasn't done yet." I said rolling my eyes at no one. "oh sorry go on." Mom said shutting up. "As I was saying. That may be true... you weren't ever the greatest mom in the world but you sure did a heck of a job of being my Best friend, and in all honesty, You still are but God's still number one!" I shrugged like it didn't matter. "aw thanks squirt!" mom said practically hugging me half to death. "can't breath!" I choked out. "oh don't deny it squirt you know you love me!" mom laughed. "do I have a choice?" I replied. "no not really." she shrugged. "I kinda figured as much." I said with my face going slightly blue as mom still hugged me half to death. "what ever we're still two thirds of the terrible trio AND THAT ISN'T EVER GOING TO CHANGE!" mom said with her classic V for Victory move. "ya.. do you mind letting up in the grip?" I asked calmly. "oh sorry." mom said quickly loosening up her death grip. "ya no problem." I shrugged pausing the movie and wiggling out of mom's grasp and walking into the kitchen to get some Pop corn. Besides what good is Jaws with out some pop corn eh?

When the pop corn was done I walked back over to the couch hopped back up on to mom's lap and opened up the bag of pop corn while she pushed play on the D.V.D remote and we said nothing. "uh.. ma is that what they call bonding?"John whispered into his mom's ear. "no squirt that's what they call Jaws syndrome." Mars replied. "huh?" John asked totally lost. "kidding. It's not really any thing in particular. They just love to watch Jaws. Emily doesn't get freaked out and her mom slightly does when the people die by the shark, but in the end they're both laughing their buts off, mostly because of the explosion." Mars shrugged. "oh. Okay thanks." John shrugged. "any time squirt." Mars said totally relaxed.

At the end of the movie mom and I laughed for two different reasons. Mom laughed at how stupid the shark was and I laughed at how funny it was that the shark blew up because of a helium tank and a harpoon thing. Besides you can't really blame us I'm the one who likes explosions and shes' the one who just loves to watch people be idiots on T.V or in movies or Manga for that mater. Of course after our laugh fest I hopped down from her lap and simply walked into the kitchen and threw away the empty popcorn bag. "MY TURN!" John shouted coming up from behind me and instantly picking me up. "WHAT THE TACOS!" I shouted totally freaked the second he picked me up and my wolf ears and tail came out -_-'. "you my little wolf are mine!" John said after the fact that he picked me up and hugged me half to death. "Put me down or face the cuteness of a ticked off Venusian!" I growled at him ready to kill him any way I know how. "uh how can you get any cuter?" he asked confused. "I go back to my fifteen year old body and let the inner Venus out! And I just basically turn into a mini-Mina when she want's something from Malachite." I growled right into his ear noticing the fear that was coursing through his vampire veins. "yikes!" he squeaked out. "exactically. And you smell that?" I smirked. "s-smell what?" he asked worried. "the smell of fear... your drenched in it. It just so happens that I love that smell you sucker." I chuckled manically totally freaking him out to no end. "Dang your daughter is great at freaking him out!" Mars said shocked. "ya I know. She takes after me." Mom replied shrugging with a smirk. "sweet." Mars replied smacking mom a high five. "totally." Mom agreed.

Sure enough my death threat became true! Well let's face it John was freaked out from the minute he saw me sneak into my room worried what my scheming mind would come up with. Let's just say I didn't come back out as Emily par say. I mean yes it was my body but a totally and completely different part of me. My eyes were their natural Blue but with an orange ring around them (CHICAGO BEARS FOOT BALL COLORS WOOT!). As far as the cloths goes... it's mostly something Mina would wear. You know mini skirt and a t-shirt. Except skirt was black and shirt was blue. Was I intentionally trying to scar him for life... more than likely yes, but I prefer to call it pay back. Before my fun could even start a drunken Dad of mine sauntered in through a porthole clearly mad. My eyes went back to normal and I went from cute-Venusian to ticked-off-to-no-end-Emily.

"_Emily I gotz a score to settle with __**you**__" _dad said clearly drunk with a empty beer bottle in his right hand.. "oh ya and that would be what _old man_?" I replied back in my regular cloths clearly looking like I could kick his butt,which I can by the way. "_you know what that is! You almost had your sister killed when you two were still in you mother's stomach! You were putting out so much energy that it almost KILLED your twin sister!" _dad said annoyed throwing the empty beer bottle in his right hand at me, and well I ducked, so it crashed into the wall. "HA MISSED!" I shouted popping back up after ducking thank goodness no one was behind me. That's when he attacked me. He started throwing punches,kicks head butts the whole calabash left and right!

Finally it got so bad that I was half way across the room almost on the ground in pain blocking my chest and face with my arms in a X and my hands balled up into fist's. "_had enough? 'cause I could do this all day. Or do you prefer that I beat up one of your little friends in stead?" _dad asked. I just growled out, "you do that and you'll end up in Jail or the hospital. Your pick" _" oh so the little _BRAT_ has finally gotten up the guts to talk to her 'old man' how touching. Now hmm who to attack... oh how 'bout __Courtney!" _he said clearly trying to get me angry. What's worse is he grabbed her by the throat and before he could even think of kneeing her in the gut I simply ran over there and knocked her out of his grip and proceeded to 'rip his head off' in a way as in kick his butt for almost hurting one of my best friends. No one does that not when I'm around. If you've seen the Avengers then you've seen the Hulk well imagine the Hulk times ten to the Emily-ith power. Ya that's why you don't mess with me when I'm angry.

"you ever touch one of my friends again and I won't even have to consider the cops I'll just take you to Jail my self. Understood?" I growled at his doubled over in pain body on the ground getting a soft whimper of pain from him. "Man Emily you sure know how to knock the drunk and hang over out of a guy." dad whispered in pain. "you were asking for it old man." I growled walking away. "grumpy aren't we?" he asked still in pain. "just shut up. I don't care how much mom and Kelsey love you... your still dead to me." I replied coldly walking away and into my room avoiding the world. "WHAT? WHAT DID I SAY?" he asked totally confused raising his voice as loud as he was willing to go with out hurting him self. "Dear you just told MY little Emiwy one of the worst things ever." mom growled angry at dad. "what did I say?" he asked confused. "you basically implied that you wished that we had aborted Emily before she was even born just to save her sister!" mom said really angry. "oh shoot!" dad said shocked. "exactically and seeing that you won't be getting up off the floor any time soon I'm going to talk to MY little girl! Or what's left of my ticking time bomb of a daughter." mom replied giving dad the cold shoulder much like what I had done.

"Emily?" mom asked quietly walking into my room and quietly shutting the door behind her. My room was a mess the lights were off and the floor was littered with any thing and every thing while I hid under my Michigan blankets wanting to avoid the world. "Go away." I replied still wounded by my own dad's words. "no way! You aren't kicking me out! I'm your mother! I just wanna help squirt." mom replied plopping her butt down on the side of my bed. "you suck." I grumbled. "hey kid your dad isn't in here, and ya I know I am." mom stated calmly. "he isn't?" I asked poking my head out from under the blankets only up to my eyes just to make sure she wasn't lying. "yes he isn't now why would I lie to my best friend and daughter? Huh? Now tell me squirt what's wrong?" mom asked totally concerned. "... is it true?" I simply asked after a moment. "is what true?" she replied confused. "is it true that I almost killed my sister?" I replied. "well... not exactically your father was over exaggerating... again." mom shrugged. "sounds like that looser monkey." I grumbled. "you wanna know the story or not?" she asked calmly. "sure." I replied with my face in my pillow. "well let's see here. I do believe that it was mid-July only a half a year before you were born..." mom started trying to remember it correctly. "ya well January rules you can't deny it!" I mumbled into the pillow. "ya, ya, ya be quiet you stinker I'm trying to tell you what happened." mom chuckled. "your point?" I replied sarcastically. "Never mind. ROLL FILM!" mom replied pulling out a projector screen out from no where.

_"Um... Sir, Ma'am one of your children might not survive at this rate that the other is building up Energy." the doctor stated calmly._

_ "what?" Malachite asked totally lost._

_ "NO! I WILL NOT GET RID OF ONE OF THEM! THEY ARE MY SQUIRTS! AND IF THEY ARE GOING TO BE TWINS THEN SO BE IT!" I shouted angry knowing what the Doctor was talking about while Malachite was still oblivious._

_ "alright if you two need to discuss any thing I'll be out here looking over your charts." the Doctor replied._

_ "Malachite" I said in a tone that could freak just about any one out. _

_ "Yes?" he replied calmly. _

_ "We aren't getting rid of them got it get it good!" I growled sounding like I was going to kill some thing or some one if they tried to tell me other wise._

_ "Ye-yes ma'am!" he replied a bit shocked._

_ "Good boy. Now I swear if you get angry because one of them is emitting so much energy that the other can't almost stand it. You should know this... it's a Venusian thing." I chuckled._

_ A few months later the twin dorks were born one looking slightly UN-healthy the other healthy as a horse. What shocked us all is that the healthy one looked over at her sister smiled and grabbed her wrist literally making her a healthy squirt._

_ "WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Malachite said totally shocked. I just managed to chuckle with one twin per arm. _

_ "I told you there was nothing to worry about." I chuckled._

_ "N-NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! EMILY IS USING NINE MONTHS WORTH OF PENT UP ENERGY TO QUITE POSSIBILY SAVE HER SISTER BUT QUITE POSSIBLY KILL HER IN THE PROCESS!" Malachite shouted shocked._

_ "She knows better than that you BAKA!" I replied sounding annoyed nuzzling the silly twins. "what ever I'll just leave you girls to bond." Malachite said walking out of the room. _

_ "Take a good look girls that was your daddy. He's not so bright all of the time. So if either one of you has a dumb streak in them for some subjects in school that don't pertain to Gym,Art,or music blame me. If it's one of those three blame him." I told them like they could respond. Emily just smiled and Kelsey looked confused. "man I love you two goofs." I said with a content smile plastered on my face._

_ "Ma'am I take it that you might want to get some rest?" a doctor asked walking into the room. "ya that be nice." I yawned not really thinking to well._

_ "Very well." the doctor said taking away the squirts so I could snooze._

"ya that's pretty much what happened." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "you seriously nuzzled us twin dorks?" Emily asked suspicious. "ya so what about it?" I replied like it was nothing. "oh nothing. Just wondering why." Emily shrugged. "hey your one of my twin daughters am I right?" I replied. "uh ya." Emily said not quite so sure where the conversation was going. "then there for I don't need a reason." I smirked poking her nose. "good to know." she shrugged. "now weren't you going to torture the crud out of John?" I asked suspiciously. "oh ya..." she said having a blond moment. "and you say I'M a blond!" I laughed. "i take after my mother." I shrugged. "is that good or bad?" I asked a bit worried. "ah how should I know? I'm just me." she shrugged. "true squirt. But don't forget when torturing a guy be real smooth. They really flip out!" I chuckled with my inner teen coming out... again. She just got this evil look on her face and said, "I was planning on it." "THAT'S MY LITTLE TROUBLE MAKER!" I replied with a huge grin and hugging her. We were just cracking up knowing how much trouble we can get into but act oh so innocent!

~A little while later (Emily's P.O.V)~

I walked out into the living room where every one was. Mars was on the couch reading mom was on the other side channel surfing with the slightest smirk on her face, Kelsey,Grace,Amanda,Betsy,Jordan,Abby,Rachel,Carissa, and Scoutt were all playing a big game of rummy, and my target was relaxing on the couch reading some thick fiction book. By target I mean John. "What's shakin' bacon?" I asked chilled and relaxingly sitting down on his lap like it was nothing. Trust me that caught him off guard. "uh... w-what are you doing?" he asked shocked with a slightly red... no strike that a really red face from embarrassment. "sitting down what are you doing?" I replied like it was nothing. "well it's just that... I don't think this is the right weather to be wearing that kind of stuff." he said going even reader! "what do you mean?" I asked acting totally cute. "well I... uh..." he replied unable to make a proper sentence. "awe is the little Johnny boy embarrassed?" I asked teasing him. "N-NO!" he replied going redder than a tomato when it's ripe! "I think so..." I chuckled freaking him out even more by simply cuddling up to the moron who almost passed out. "w-why are you doing this?" he asked freaking out. "lets just call it revenge handsome!" I chuckled quietly. 'I have taught her well.' mom thought trying not to laugh. 'yes you have mom, yes you have.' I replied laughing my butt off on the inside. Mars just looked up from her book and look back down trying not to laugh her butt off. "o-okay." he replied worried by his mother's actions. "you know it's not every day you see the '_famous Mars-San_' trying NOT to laugh." I chuckled teasing Mars and freaking John out even more with the ears and tail. "says the one who is practically a miniaturized version of her own mother!" Mars laughed. "hmm now could that be?" mom said joining in on the fun. "hmm I don't know you perhaps?" I chuckled. "psh me? No never!" mom replied sarcastically laughing. We all just busted out laughing.

After the laughter had died down my phone started to vibrate indicating that some one was calling me. "hello this is taco bell." I said answering it after looking at who was calling. "hey dude I would like a order of get on your stinking fancy cloths with a side order of don't forget your guitar." Courtney replied. "AH SHOOT THAT WAS TONIGHT!" I shouted realizing what was going on tonight. "UH YA!"Courtney replied on the other end. "CRUD I'LL BE THERE SOON!" I said getting up and running into my room. "well you better hurry up! The I don't know how much longer Kelsey is going to be able to keep up her impressions act!" Courtney explained. "YA JUST CHILL!" I said before she ended the call.

I came out of my room only a few minutes later in navy blue pants black shoes a white button down dress shirt with a blue vest over it with a black tie and my guitar. "where are you going looking so fancy eh?" Mom asked confused. "one word. Party." I replied before bolting out the door to some ball room in town. "what?" Mom asked confused. "OH SHOOT I ALMOST FORGOT! WAIT UP EMILY!" John shouted instantly running into his room to go and get dressed. He came out of the room in a black and red tux with a red jacket and hopping on one foot while trying to tie the other and almost running into stuff.

"let's go check this 'party' out." mom said getting up and pulling out a disguise. "yes let's." Mars agreed.

~Down at the ball room place in town~

As we played the last chords of Monster By Skillet the doors opened up and tow figures tried to sneak in unnoticed but unfortunately for them my gut was telling me who it was. It was my mom and Mars. Courtney looked over at me with a suspicious smirk I just slightly nodded my head with mischief in my eyes and a smirk as well. "WE ARE SIEGE!" Courtney shouted over the loud crowds clapping. "WHO'S UP FOR SOME PARTIN'!" I shouted after her. They just cheered louder. "I'll take that as a yes." I joked. "NO DIP SHERLOCK!" Courtney said walking over to me and smacking me up side the head. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't feel that." I grumbled annoyed while the crowd just chuckled. "ya while little Mrs. Flexible get's her insane limbs stretched out who's up for a few jokes?" Courtney asked the crowd as I stretched getting ready for some insane stunts.

After Courtney's bad jokes were done and my limbs were all stretched out we started to play 'Party' by Chris Tomlin. Well let's face it I was the idiot with the guitar dancing like a complete moron and crowd surfing on more than one occasion.

"oh man that was awesome!" I said walking in back through the apartment door around eleven o'clock un-tieing my tie and flopping down on the couch. "now I see what you goof mean when you said 'party'" mom said sitting down in the recliner. "ya that was awesome!" Mars agreed worn out. "ya well we teens don't call it a party for nothing!" I laughed with Mina plopping down on the couch next to me instantly falling asleep on Malachite. "well I see some one's tired out!" Malachite chuckled looking down at Mina. "well ya dude this is Mina we're talking about here! When she party's she PARTYS!" I chuckled. "Ya I'll take her to her room." Malachite shrugged picking her up and walking over to her door. "ya you do that." I yawned. 'knowing Mina she won't let him leave she'll just cuddle up to him!' I thought rolling my eyes. "and what is my little pyro not tired?" John asked 'innocently'. "I am but I don't like people seeing me week." I grumbled. "uh just because your tired doesn't mean your showing any weakness." John shrugged. "ya well years of battle in the U.S Army taught me how to expect the unexpected. So neh! And the Moon kingdom with Queen Serenity.. bless her heart... has taught me to be tough yet slightly soft when called for." I shrugged tiredly. Before John could say any thing a porthole opened up and out came an old friend of mine. "Hi guys! What's up?"

A.N: DUN! DUN!DUNNN! CLIFFIE! ;P but please do r&r! It makes this dork very happy! SO THNX! Btw I don't own the Characters of Sailor moon just the Siege solders... and no I don't own the Chris Tomlin song 'Party' or 'Monster' by Skillet... Oh shoot EMILY DO NOT TOUCH THAT! NO BAD EMILY GET AWAY FROM THE MATCHES! ah shoot sorry guys G2G! EMILY!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Bonding... uh sortta

"Hi guys! what's up?" a old fried whom I thought had died a long time ago said clearly alive. "n-no way..." I whispered with my eyes practically bulging out of my eye sockets. "Hey Emmy.. you look like you've seen a ghost." she said chuckling quietly. "H-Hayleigh? b-but how? I-I saw you..." I said in utter shock that one of my best friends from the time that I was five (she was six) was alive and not dead in the hospital. "it's a long story. So long story short Siege powers." she chuckled. "BUT I SAW THAT SWORD GO RIGHT THROUGH YOUR HEART! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" I shouted trying not to cry though I epically failed. "ya well I was just Comatose. And hey don't cry dude! Since when does the always tough, always silly Emily cry?" she replied going a bit soft. " oh... and since never. Sides I'm not crying!" I said denying the truth. "oh ya and what's that stuff falling down your face hmm?" She said sounding like an older sister. "I-I just got something in my eye!" I grumbled denying the truth once again. "ya riiight that's what they all say. Now come here who needs a hug?" she replied teasing me. I just grumbled something that sounded like 'taco fudge' she just laughed. "To... much... hugging..." I practically chocked out once she squished me into a bear hug. "oh please I know you can do better than that!" she said giving me _the look_. You know the one that says 'I dare you' "OH IT'S ON!" I replied squishing her into a hug till she was blue in the face. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' BOUT LIL SIS!" she laughed. "wait Emmy who is she?" mom asked totally lost. "I don't know why don't you ask Mercury." I replied sarcastically. "YOU MEAN SHE'S BETSY'S OLDER SISTER!" mom said realizing it faster than Mina would have. "hm... so she does use her brain." I mumbled to my self. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Mom shouted ticked. "NOTHING! COME ON HAYLEIGH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE SHE KILLS US!" I shouted pulling the more than slightly confuzzled Hayleigh behind me totally to chicken to look back. "don't you mean kill YOU?" she asked still lost. "YA WHAT EVER JUST COME ON!" I shouted practically yanking the door off of it's hinges to my room and slamming it so hard it practically shook the wall.

"DANG GIRL! SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET SO STRONG?" she asked shocked. "since a long time ago. But hey dude while you were 'comatose' a lot of things changed and happened." I shrugged flopping down on my bed. "ya for one thing your not living with your 'parents' any more." she shrugged. "ya and for another I'm already passed collage degrees but NO! I JUST HAD TO GET THROWN BACK INTO SCHOOL!" I groaned slamming my head into my pillow repeatedly. "oh... well how's my real lil sis doin'?" she asked. "oh Betsy is just being her self...like usual you know reading fiction... and text books..." I said grumbling out the last part about the text books. "sounds like my lil sis!" she laughed. "ya well I think she's more like your mother and your more like your father." I shrugged. "no really what makes you say that?" Hayleigh asked laughing. Now you see Hayleigh isn't like most Mercurieans. She's about Five feet Five inches Blond hair like her dad except less strawberry more blond-ish. With the slightest amount of blue in her bangs. You know lighter than the blue in my bangs but darker than her sister (who has no blue in her hair it's just flat out blond) as for the eyes, well Green-ish like her father DUH! You know Mercurien pale skin, a green-gray Dragon mark on her right arm, a light blue shirt and blue jeans with well you know a par of tennis shoes. "hmm I don't know... maybe BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE HIM!" I laughed. "eh true." she shrugged. "sooo WHO'S UP FOR WREAKING SOME HAVOIC ON THIS TOWN EH?" I said getting a mischievous look in my eyes. "oh sweet Jesus why do I have a bad feeling about this 0.o?" she asked terrified. I just psychotically laughed jumping out the window dragging her along for the ride. "MMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMYYYY!" she shouted as we flew down at least twenty feet to the ground where I landed but started to run so fast she didn't even get a chance to have her feet touch the ground.

When we finally got to a clearing in the woods I let her wrist go and crash onto the ground face first. I was panting at first then I started cracking up laughing. She just looked at me like I was crazy. "you... are... insane..." Hayleigh said practically out of breath after screaming so much. "your point?" I chuckled rolling over onto my back with a silly grin plastered onto my face. "ok dude what's so funny?" she asked totally lost. "r-remember when we were little?" I said through laughter. "uh ya... what about it?" She asked puzzled. "well do you remember the time that we swore we would run away and live in a tree house? And actually BUILT IT!?" I asked still on the ground but now on my side in pain from laughing to darn hard. "uh.. ya..." she replied. "well then you should remember this place!" I said laughing even harder as all of the insane memories flooded back into my head like some one had opened up a flood gate of memories. She looked up and around to see the night sky and looked up at the tree and one in particular stood out right away. That's when she started laughing. "hey I remember this tree! We had it for a week before a hurricane came and we were forced to go back home! Oh man good times... good times." she said chuckling just not as bad as I was. "ya... man don't you miss the days of when you were a little kid!?" I laughed mostly to my self remembering all of those carefree summer days just doing nothing but being out here and watching the clouds. "yep then every thing changed." she agreed plopping down beside me as we just stared up at the clouds. "ya..." I agreed quietly just watching the dark night sky.

_"Hi Emmy what's up?" a six year old Hayleigh asked sitting down next to me in the grass._

_ "nothing. Just got into a fight with my 'parents' again." A five year old me mumbled annoyed falling back into the soft grass just watching the clouds roll by._

_ "Seriously? Man why don't you just report them already?!" Hayleigh asked slightly shocked. _

_ "I-I can't... I don't want to have to be put back in that darn orphanage! Where all of those little brats spread roomers about me and how much of a 'monster' I am!" I grumbled annoyed like any five year old._

_ "that's why I keep telling you dude. You should go and have them sent to jail and live at Mina's sides you practically do so what's the difference?" she questioned. _

_ "It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I know people wouldn't believe me any how. People never trust little kids. They only think we're good for coverups and cuteness!" I grumbled even more annoyed._

_ "ya that's what you say now but... dude just look at how sweet and innocent you are! how could any one not believe you!?" she asked trying not to laugh. _

_ "pft! Ya right 'sweet and innocent' my butt! I'm not sweet I'm scary I'm not innocent I'm tough. I re-define the term anger!" I replied trying my best to prove my point that I am in fact capable to kick just about any one's and every one's butts when given the chance._

_ "oh ya prove to me one time where you weren't sweet and innocent!" she replied. _

_ Before I had a chance to answer I instantly got up and took a fighting stance._

_ "D-dude?" Hayleigh asked totally confused. _

_ "shh.. don't move... I seance something coming!" I replied quietly closing my eyes to hear where it was coming from. _

_ My eyes instantly shot open not even a moment later and I turned around duplicated my self and my duplicate ran off to defeat what ever was coming._

_ "so I see you found my shadow... hmm your stronger than I originally gave you credit for. Well I just came for your friend nothing more nothing less." some jerk wad said walking out of the shadows in a cloak conveniently hiding his face._

_ "and why would I let you take Hayleigh-oneechan from me?" I said going even more defensive. As in I looked like I was on the brink of killing him!_

_ "oh a feisty one eh? Oh well. I'll just kill you and take your little friend here." he said smirking. _

_ That's when the fight started. I ran right for him and punched him in the gut to the point where he crashed through a tree and slammed into the second coughing up blood. _

_ "wow nice shot!" Hayleigh said shocked._

_ "eh not my best but it'll do for now." I shrugged going after his body that was still up against the tree. _

_ "FORE!" I shouted socking him in the gut,face,kneeing him in his side and let's not forget slamming my fist onto the top of his head. _

_ "WHAT NOW!" I shouted thinking he was dead (he was really bloody)._

_ "I'm not done yet you little brat!" he said his sore voice barely above a whisper. He grabbed my neck choking me. Now _THAT_ was a mistake!_

_ "E-Emily?!" Hayleigh said utterly shocked. _

_ "HAYLEIGH GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE NOW!" I shouted choking kicking the guy... or well attempting it._

_ "NO! IF I LEAVE YOU COULD DIE!" she replied sounding like a worried sick older sister._

_ "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I DIE! SO LONG AS YOU FUFILL OUR MISSION! TO FIND THE PRINCESS'! IT DOESN'T MATTER SO GO! SAVE YOUR SELF BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT OF HERE! NOW GET. A. MOVE. ON!" I shouted trying to sound brave and tough but kind of failing when he started to choke me more I kinda ended up whimpering like a kicked puppy._

_ "NO WAY! NOT THIS TIME! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN YOU DORK! WE PROMISED WE WOULD FIND THEM TOGATHER YOU KNUCKLE HEAD! AND I HATE IT WHEN I CAN'T KEEP A PROMIS!" she replied running after the jerk who was choking me. She came up from behind him and punched him so dang hard in the back that he let me go and I was gasping for stinking breath so much so that I almost missed his next move._

_ "HAYLEIGH DUCK!" I shouted getting up and pouncing on him. Then he threw me off, picked up Hayleigh and just laughed while walking off._

_ "Oh I'm not done with you yet! NO ONE KIDNAPPS MY BEST FRIENDS AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!" I shouted getting up from the ground looking up and turning into a wolf and beating him up like that._

_ "DANG! EMMY! YOU GOT MAD FIGHTIN' SKILLS!" Hayleigh said shocked. _

_ "Eh I know." I shrugged as we walked off. That's when she got shot in the back with something. _

_ The next thing that I knew we were in a hospital and Hayleigh was pronounced Dead (by a not so experienced doctor). They dragged me out of the hospital room by force while I was kicking and screaming while crying my eyes out. Then they just had to call my darn 'parents' it sucked. I refused to get picked up by them so I had called to say I was spending the night with Mina and I just walked out of there and straight to Mina's house._

_ "Emily!" Mina said shocked after opening up the door._

_ "h-hi Mina-Chan." I replied quietly._

_ "dude what's wrong! You look like you've been crying!" She said in utter shock pulling me in to her house._

_ "Because I have." I replied quietly with my head down looking down at the carpet suddenly interested in my bare feet. _

_ "W-what happened? Did they kick you out? Are you back at the orphanage? Come on pal tell me." Mina said walking into the kitchen for some snack food for us. _

_ "H-Hayleigh's... HAYLEIGH'S DEAD!" I said trying not to cry again. What I said had apparently caused Mina to drop what she was doing run as fast as she could to the kitchen table and instantly hug me._

_ "m-man... that sucks... she was one of the coolest girls we knew eh?" Mina replied crying as well. _

_ I just nodded my head unable to say any thing._

_ "Oh Mina there you are I was... oh hi Emily."Mrs. Aino said walking into the kitchen totally oblivious to our sobs._

_ "Hi." I said weakly, annoyed at my own voice of course._

_ "OH MY WORD! WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked shocked mostly at how UN-Emily I was being. _

_ "H-Hayleigh... she's dead." we both choked out. _

_ "Oh... my..." she said totally shocked. _

_ "Mommy can... can Emmy-chan stay here tonight?" Mina asked quietly._

_ "Of course sweetie. Though you should already know my answer sides she practically lives here! If I was given the chance I would have instantly adopted her! Though those two just had to out rank me! -_-'" Mina's mom replied. _

_ "You still got a chance." I mumbled trying to hid the venom in my voice._

_ "What do you mean?"Mrs. Aino asked confused._

_ "Court hearing -_-'" I grumbled._

_ "oh..." she replied shocked. _

_ "ya and for once I'm the innocent one being accused of a crime! I mean I'm use to being innocent and being accused for something I didn't do but not at the same time!" I explained._

_ "Oh gosh! This has got to be hard on you huh? Well feel free to hang out here/spend the night or what ever really when ever you like okay?" she replied chipper. _

_ "thank you." I replied quietly._

_ "oh don't mention it! Besides you two could be easily mistaken for twins! Aside from the blue in your hair." she chuckled._

_ "ya I got blue in my bangs she's got a red bow... hmm we would be odd twins!" I said joking around._

_ "ya only separated by a few months." Mina shrugged._

_ 'Oh Mina-Chan if only you knew the truth. AH YOU IDIOT STOP THINKING ABOUT THE PAST AND FOCUS ON WHAT REALLY MATTERS! Oh gosh is my B.F.F CRYING AGAIN! AHH CALM HER DOWN A.S.A.P! AH!' I thought having a Emily sized blond moment._

"Emmy?" Hayleigh asked trying to bring me back down to earth after I had drifted off into my past. When that didn't work she tried again, "hello any one in there? You hoo? Knock knock any one home?" "HUH WHAT? TWENTY FOUR!" I shouted instantly sitting up right after she had knocked on my head a few times. "bout time your up Imoto!" she laughed. "ya what ever Onee-chan!" I mumbled smacking my self upside the head. "hey don't be so harsh on your self. I was only joking around!" she said a bit hesitant. "no it's not you... I... I just... I just got a lot on my mind." I replied quietly. "oh like?" she asked. "my past full of torture, pain, and flat out annoyances! -_-' suckish eh?" I replied. "ya... look dude I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise." she stated calmly. "dude I should be the one saying 'I'm sorry' sides it was my fault in the first place! I got you into so much darn trouble I'm surprised you still can handle dealing with me!" I explained falling back down onto the grass. "Ya well I wonder some times. Is it your big heart? Your extremely hyper-activeness? Your dorky-ness? Or maybe because your practically my little sis and I like you the way you are? Or a combo of them all? Hmm?" she replied acting confused. "what ever... it's pretty late we might wanna head back." I replied ignoring her comment. "okay who are you and what have you done to my Emmy buddy?" she replied. "Nothing... it's just... ok look I got exams in the morning okay! And your coming to Michigan right?" I asked. "do you have to ask?" She replied smirking. "true..." I shrugged getting up and walking back to the house. "hey wait up!" she replied getting off her butt and following after me.

When we got home Mercury was standing there pacing back and forth for some odd reason. She had her hands behind her back and was biting her lower lip looking a bit anxious. "I can't believe this! My oldest daughter is alive and no one told me!" she mumbled to her self going off on a rant. When we snuck out of my room and behind my mom who was sitting on the couch to get to the kitchen we made it with a success. The hard part was getting back with out being seen. That's where we failed. We didn't think that Army crawling would work so we kind of ran for it to my room. "HOLD IT!" Mom shouted just as I was about to open the door. "busted." I mumbled dropping my head in utter defeat. "Mars... Attack.. Hayleigh come here for a moment." mom stated calmly. "yes ma'am." Hayleigh replied quietly. "How fast did Emily pull you along down the road?" mom asked suspiciously. "uh...fast enough to make my feet lift up off the ground." she shrugged while I was being ticked tortured to no end by Mars. Mom just stared at Hayleigh in utter shock. "uh... Ma'am? Queen Minako? VENUS!" Hayleigh said waving her hand back and forth in front of my mom's face. That's when Mars and I looked up and over to my mom a bit worried at her reaction. "Amelia Aphrodite Aino! ( 15: LOL TRIPPLE A! Emily::blushing to no end:: SH-SHUT UP! 15: :P ha-ha!)" mom growled using my full name ready to kill me. "ye-yes ma'am? 0.o" I asked worried out of my wits. "why would you run so fast when your friend just got out of a COMA OF ALL THINGS! YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL FOR HER!" mom barked at me. "yes ma'am." I replied dropping my head feeling like a kicked puppy. 'UGH WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO ADORABLE WHEN SHE LOOKS LIKE THAT! AUGH! I blame my self -_-' mom thought rubbing her temples trying to fight off a headache. "wait Aphrodite is your middle name?" Hayleigh asked shocked. "ya so?" I shrugged pulling my head up and looking over at her not realizing how innocent my stinking eyes seemed to them. "you do realize that your initials spell out A.A.A right?" she asked. "ya so?" I asked confused. "that's three A'S dude!" She stated trying to make sure I understood. "what's your point?" I asked totally lost. "AGH! TO CUTE! CAN'T! RESIST!" John shouted instantly getting up and instantly hugging me to the point where I swear I heard him smelling my hair. "what are you doing?" I asked totally lost. "I'm sorry I can't help it YOUR SO CUTE WHEN YOUR OBLIVIOUS!" He said cuddling me. "uh..." I said not sure what to say. "SEE THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" he shouted practically squeezing the life out of me! "Can't... breath!" I said with my eyes practically bulging out of my head! "oh sorry..." He said instantly letting go. "ya what ever John-baka." I mumbled pushing my self away from him and to my door. "Ah! E-Emily!" he said a bit confused. "let it go dude... let it go. She won't listen no matter what -_-' believe me! I would know... when we were younger she wouldn't listen to a voice of reason. And I was mostly her voice of reason -_-'" Hayleigh groaned annoyed smacking John on the back.

Later on in my room Mina-chan, Rei-chan and John-baka and I were all hanging out totally relaxed. Rei was reading something for school, John was STUDDYING (WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!0.O) while Mina and I... well we were playing Video games. What do you expect us to do when we're being lazy? To actually do something productive? HA IN MY DAD'S DREAMS! "What do ya think Malachite and Jedite are doing out so late?" Rei asked board out of her wits. "I dunno probably being their dimwitted selves." I mumbled. "I agree with Emmy." John shrugged. "man you guys must really not like your dad's now do you?" Rei asked popping her head up from where it was hiding behind the book. "no we like our fathers but we just don't quite love them..." John shrugged. "yet." I mumbled knowing who would loose the bet we made years ago. "what do you mean by that?" Rei asked totally lost. "Our father's betrayed you guys correct?" John asked suspiciously. "yes." Rei said thinking nothing of it. "then you see they have betrayed us!" I stated simply. "Inadvertently of course."John said butting in. "Like I was saying. They betrayed _us_ when they betrayed _you_ two. There for it sort of made us lean more towards loving our mom's more than our dads..." I shrugged. "she's right. On father's day we don't do nothing but ruin their lives! While on mother's day... we do all the work, and don't even let our mom's lift a finger!" John shrugged. "ya and on top of that we protect our mom's from our sister's who want to ruin that day for them. Because we ruin father's day for our dad's! IT'S A FUN WAR!" I laughed totally relaxed. "wow. You guys must be quite loving to your mom's do to do that for them." Rei said shocked. "well I think it's sweet. Man I can't wait for the day when you guys are born!" Mina squealed. "ya well... y-you'll only be seeing us for a year before we're force back into the past." I mumbled looking down at the floor. "ya... stupid wars!"John agree doing the same as me. "what are you two talking about?"Rei asked confused. "our dad's were at war with each other. Until a few years ago." John mumbled annoyed. "ya that's when the search party's began. Our parents were divided. Our dad's looking for their little girls. And our mom's looking for us. Our dad's were united to gather despite the previous war that they had just gotten out of and our mom's well they worked to gather to no end to find us. They even had the rest of the Scout's help. Our dad's had the General's help." I said digging my hands into my pockets. "ya... the minute that our father's 'little girls' were found they wanted our mom's to give up on their hunt for their children. They refused. Flat out told our dad's no. Our dad's don't realize what we went through these past years." John explained. "ya... all of the suffering,torment, anger,restatement and sadness it was caused by them but what really hurts... is when... they no longer care for you. Rei you know what it's like to feel shun by a parent. And I thank you ahead of time for not doing that to John like what my dad is doing to me. Mina... you and I went through all of this junk to gather. And I thank you as well for not giving up on me, or turning your back on me buddy. It means a lot."I agreed pulling out a letter from my mom to Mina biting my lower lip and trying not to cry. "Ya... I swear if my dad had a choice of saving my mom or my sister I'm sure he would choose my sister! He is not the guy that people think him to be!" John agreed balling his hands into fist's. "John..." I said sounding pretty darn annoyed. "ya?" he replied. "you wanna help me beat our dad's up later on 'Father's' day?" I asked calmly still holding back tears. "it would be my pleasure." he replied smirking and wiping his face off. "cool." I agreed doing the same. "hang on we'll get you guys some tissues!" Mina said getting up and running out the door with Rei in tow.

A few minutes later they came back with our mom's and the promised tissues. "oh Emily... w-what's wrong dear?" mom asked worried to no end instantly hugging me. I couldn't manage a single word due to the fact that I was crying my eyes out. "let me guess... memories?" Mars asked John. He just nodded his head and she just pulled him into a tight as snot hug.

_A little blond girl sitting alone on a park bench crying only wearing shorts and a t-shirt no shoes or socks. One word in the wind "Monster". The word get's louder and more frequent as the little girl sits there longer. You can see it in her eyes. She thinks that no one loves her, no one could ever love her. All because she's a as they say 'cursed' child. A child of war and destruction when in reality she just wishes some one would love her._

_ A little black haired boy alone in a room full of cots. He's sitting there wondering why no one wants adopt him. Was he not nice enough? Was he not athletic enough? Was he to much of a wimp? Or was it simply no one wanted him because of his reputation? His reputation for beating other boys up and leaving no evidence that he did it? His killer reputation that got him in trouble with the police at times? Or was it because he wasn't the perfect child that some one would want? He asks the question 'why?' over and over again. Finding no answer he resolves that no one could love a 'evil' and 'cursed' child. No one ever could. That's why his parents left him here? Isn't it?_

'GAH I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE LEFT HER WITH HER GRAND PARENTS! Maybe then she wouldn't be like this. All pent up, angry, and a scared little kid on the inside.' mom thought seeing what I saw thanks to the stupid ring from our planet that we were wearing. 'MAN I'M AN IDIOT! I SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT HIM AT GRANDPA'S! THAT WAY HE COULD GROW UP WITH MY YOUNGER SELF! WHY DIDN'T THINK OF THAT BEFORE HAND! UGH!' Mars thought pretty darn annoyed after having that image of the little boy run through her head while it popped up in John's as one of his memories. That's when the room filled with smoke and once it cleared a five year old me and a six year old John appeared. "wow Emmy and John must be pretty upset to let that happen." Mina whispered to Rei. "Ya." Rei agreed. "we'll just leave you four a lone for a while." Rei said getting to her feet. "B-but!" Mina started to protest. Rei just grabbed Mina by the wrist and pulled her out of there still protesting.

(Venus P.O.V)

Right around Midnight Emily and John were dead asleep still as a little five and six year old, but for some odd reason Mars and I just didn't have the guts to put our kids to sleep on their beds. I don't know what it was. It might have been fear of never seeing them again, fear of them shattering to pieces or goodness knows what. 'Eh who knows it's probably just a parent thing... ya ha... a parent thing...' I kept on telling my self. Let's put it this way... I HAVEN'T SEEN EMILY LIKE THIS SINCE THE DARN PAST! SO GIVE ME A BREAK! Sides it's not my fault that Malachite and Jedite got in a fight over who was cooler -_-'. Yes that is what the stupid war they had was over... who was a cooler Malachite or Jedite. THANKGOODNESS I DIDN'T GET SUCKED INTO IT THIS TIME! That's when Emily's phone rang. "Hello?" she grumbled pulling it up to her ear after digging it out of her front pocket. "EMILY GET TO THE TEMPLE FAST A STUPID YOMA IS ATTACKING! NOT SURE HOW MUCH LONGER WE CAN HOLD IT OFF! I THINK IT'S FROM ONE OF YOUR ENEMIES!" Rei shouted through the phone. "I'll be right there." she replied getting up and going back to her fifteen year old self and hanging up. "I'll be back soon." she said calmly. I just grumbled something about bad timing. "mom when I get back I'll go back to being a little five year old. Okay? So cheer up! Frowns don't suit you!" she replied about to leave through her window. "Fine but be careful!" I grumbled annoyed. "mom... I'll be fine. And like I said perk up already! Frowns SOOO are not your thing!" Emily replied rolling her eyes and leaving. "wait was that a compliment... or an insult?" I asked my self totally confused.

True to her word she came back... at four in the morning. You know bloody nose, blood dried up on her lip cuts and bruises... you know the whole ca-bosh! "E-Emmy!" I said my voice barely above a whisper. She said nothing just jumped down from the window sill and transformed into a little five year old and the second she got to me she was out cold dead asleep. Judging by how much pain she seemed to be in her Siege powers kicked in about half a block ago. Other wise she probably wouldn't be able to make it home. That and she was to stubborn until that point came around. To be honest though she's a stubborn child! Hmm... I blame my self, but I do have to take credit for her adorableness!

Next morning... (morning being 10 am)

"Hey Ami I kinda need your help..." I said poking my head out side of Emily's door. "what is it ma'am?" she asked curious. "It's about Emily... she kinda got into a fight with one of her enemies and well ya..." I said trying to explain but ultimately failed. "I take it that her injuries haven't healed fully yet and when she got back she was out cold?" Ami replied calmly. "well ya... but how did...you... know?" I asked utterly shocked. "I'm a doctor in training ma'am. That and no offense but Emily is just to predictable." Ami replied. "none taken." I shrugged like it was nothing.

After Ami had taken care of the goof ball she started waking up so being the mom that I am I simply looked at her and told her to go back to sleep. Thankfully she did. You know until one where she was wide awake and not feeling any pain what so ever. That's when the mayhem started. She went bouncing off my lap ran right for Mars pounced on John and shook him awake. "JOHN WAKE UP!" she shouted shaking him even after he was awake. "what is it!?" he groaned. "Mars-mallow,mom plug your ears..." She stated calmly. When we did that she whispered something into his ear and they both chuckled and evilly smirked. 'oh this can't be good.' I thought as the two of them bounded out of the room. Mars and I unplugged our ears looked at each other then at the open door and back and shrugged.

The next thing we know is the two of them come back in with stacks of sheets, comforters all of that stuff. The dropped it down in the middle of the room looked at each other and ran for her closet and emptied it of all of the sheets and comforters not to mention ripped her bedding off of her bed. "LET THE BUILDING BEGIN!" Emily shouted grabbing a blanket that was well bigger than her. Once she dropped it on her... she looked like a little ghost covered in a Michigan blanket. I couldn't help but laugh along with Mars who was helping John out. That's when it dawned on me. 'THEY'RE BUILDING A FORT!' I thought finally realizing what they were up to. ' EVEN MARS KNEW! AND THEY ALL LEFT ME IN THE DARK DANG IT ALL!' I growled to my self annoyed. "Mommy... you okay?" Emily asked totally confused. "Just fine Emmy... just fine." I replied. "OKAY! Hey can you lift up the T.V for a second?" she asked oh so innocently (when we all know she's the best trouble maker around). "sure." I shrugged doing as she asked. "Thanks!" She said with a grin that looked like it was almost to big for her face but still pretty darn adorable. "No problem squirt." I chuckled as Emily bounced up on to her dresser where the T.V was and once she was out of the way holding the other end I put it down and acting like a flying squirrel Emily jumped up to her ceiling fain and tied the other end of the blanket on to there and onto another one so that both ends were being used. John had done the same thing so that the ceiling fan was being fully used and there only were five blankets in a circle attached to the ceiling. So that there were only five holes. The two of them grabbed some blankets and started to tie them together and eventually jumped up there and carefully laid down the big tied up one over the other five. They jumped down charged at each other smacked each other a high five and started to work on the 'walls' of the fort. Once the outer layer of the Fort was built they began to work on the ground of it. Meaning they took the comforters and spread them one on the other covering the ground. John ran into his room grabbed his sleeping bag and pillows. While Emily charged for her closet (Going under a few blankets). Grabbed her sleeping bag got back in there, jumped on to her bed, grabbed her pillows, and threw them over to where her sleeping bag was, and jumped back down.

A while later Mars had the best idea ever! PLAY RUMMY! "worst idea EVER Mars!" I groaned as her John and I lost ONCE AGAIN to Emily in Rummy. "Well sorry I forgot how good Emily is at cards." Mars chuckled innocently. "you of all people should know by now! I TOUGHT HER HOW TO PLAY CARDS! SHE EVEN EXCIDED MY SKILL!" I groaned smacking my face with my hand. "So... I take it that cards are out of the question?" She asked still being innocent. "yes... they're out of the question." I sighed annoyed. "Oh cheer up mommy! I know what'll make you feel better!" Emily said with a huge grin only she could muster. "and that is what?" I asked suspiciously. "SMORES! DUH! Geez mommy get with the program." Emily stated crossing her arms over her chest at the last part in a huff. John was on the ground instantly laughing. Mars was doubled over in silent laughter. 'You guys suck.' I thought mentally annoyed to the core. "TO THE KITCHEN!" John and Emily both shouted pulling Mars and I off our butts out of the fort and into the kitchen. Alright fine more like they dragged us on our butts out the door to the kitchen. Happy? "Hey squirt how do you plan on cooking them hmm?" I asked Emily. "that's easy! With this!" Emily said setting her finger on fire and lighting up all four burners on her stove. "man you are one crazy pyromaniac!" I mumbled to my self. "you know why?" Emily asked. "no why?" I replied. "BECAUSE I'M YOUR PYRO!" She shouted practically blasting out my ear drum. "If you say so kid if you say so." I chuckled.

A.N sorry bout not posting so quickly... it's just I get writers block so you know. Any ways I got the matches away from Emily... now I just gotta get them away form Courtney... I'LL SEE YA GUYS! COURTNEY PUT DOWN THE MATCHES AND FLAME THROWER! COME ON YOUR SOPPOSE TO BE THE REASONABLE ONE! Oh don't tell me...YOUR NOT... EMILY IN DISGUISE! * Poof *of course you are. NO EMILY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT! AHHHHHHHHHH * Static * Emily: Eh-eh... aient I a stinker!


End file.
